Wild West
by Applepye
Summary: I would also like to point out that, even though some of this might be influenced by history, this is not the American Wild West. This is a fictional place that never existed. Please don't fact check me and say that the Native Americans or settlers weren't doing this or that. I'm not trying to make a historical fiction. This is just pure fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Raph backed up and his shell struck Leo's. Raph looked over his shoulder and saw that there were as many men behind him as there was in front of him.

The cock of a shot gun told Raph that Donny had managed to reload. Blood dripped from the former saloon owner turned outlaw's shoulder but it wasn't enough to take him out of the fight.

Raph wasn't sure how many rounds, Leo and Mikey had left in their revolvers. He just hoped it was enough to give them a fighting chance. Raph hated guns. Something about having three bullet holes in his plastron turned him off to them.

While his three companions were armed with guns, Raph had nothing more than a Bullwhip. Now granted he was quite talented with the Bullwhip. He could snap a cigarette out of a man's mouth or the flesh from his back, depending on his mood. But a Bullwhip was no match for… Raph never learned to count that high… so many guns.

Leave it to that low life coward, Saki, to hide behind Hun and his small army of bandits. Those two men had been a thorn in Raph's side for far too long. The law wasn't nice to natives when it came to disputes with rich settlers but Raph planned on taking care of them once and for all.

Chancing another glance behind him to look at the turtles he had come to love despite himself, he felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought of losing them. He had lost too many people he had loved in his life and he'd be damned if he was going to lose them too. At least not before he had the chance to tell him how he really felt.

He was tired and all he wanted to do was settle down. All he had known in life was loss and he was getting sick of it. His first memory was of loss.

Among the turtle tribes the females were outnumbered by about four to one, so they tended to take more than one mate. It was common to keep all of the eggs in a nursery and the children who hatched were raised by the tribe as a whole. There was no fear of inbreeding because they instinctively stayed away from those who were closely related to them through smell.

But there was one who needed an heir.

The Chief selected his mate and she stayed with him, alone, for the time of her cycle then one egg was selected while the others were placed in the nursery. The one egg was intended to be the next chief, whether it was male or female.

It had been their way for many generations, and then the settlers came. Life became hard for the tribes; the settlers were taking the land by force and the tribes' numbers were dwindling. Some tribes were forced to join together or take in the refugees of decimated tribes.

The land they were forced to settle was difficult to farm and had little game. Many of the eggs in the nursery did not hatch as a result of poor nutrition of the mother.

To make matters worse, the turtle tribes were being pushed closer to the snapper tribes. The snappers were a brutal people, even more so than those who were taking the turtles' land. They murdered and enslaved the turtles or any who crossed their path.

The tribe was moving west, forced off their land by the settlers and their government. They pushed themselves to make it through the rough terrain in hopes of reaching a better place to settle. But even in their urgency they had to rest.

The snappers came in the night. They didn't even try to sneak in, instead announcing their presents by whooping and hollering as they charged into the camp.

The turtle males tried to protect their females and children but they were no match for the larger snappers. All males who were deemed too strong or too old were killed while the young and females were taken to be slaves.

The chief lied dead in a pool of blood with his young son clutching to his painted carapace. A large snapper looked down at the would be chief then lifted they crying youth away from the corpse. He said something as he carried the young turtle away but there was a language barrier and the child did not understand.

He was kept apart from the others, like a special prize or a trophy. He was placed in a cart that was filled with items and noticed that only the best items made it into the cart with him.

Once they got to the snapper village, the child was handed to a large, painted snapper who could only be the chief. He was then given to the chief's son, who was considerably older than he was. He grinned down at the young turtle and spoke, but again the young turtle did not understand. The young snapper hit the turtle and repeated what he had said as the chief looked on and laughed.

"I do not understand," the turtle cried, holding his cheek.

The young snapper pressed his hand to his plastron and said something that sounded a little like the word Slash, only it was heavily accented. He the gestured to the young turtle and waited.

The young turtle thought for a moment then said, "Raphael."

It was strange hearing his name repeated back to him by the snapper and hurtful to hear the laughter that followed. It was his father's name and it was his father's before that; every chief in the tribe was named Raphael. It was a name of honor.

Slash's laughter calmed and he made a remark before he grabbed Raphael and dragged him into a tent then placed him in a wooden box. To make it worse, Slash closed a lid and locked Raph inside. Panic filled the small turtle as he desperately tried to open the box.

Slash slammed his fist down on the lid and yelled something, causing Raphael to freeze. He didn't have to understand what was said to hear the threat behind it.

As he settled down in the box, Raph could hear the cries of the other children and the screams of the women. They were his people and there was nothing he could do to help them.

Raphael had been a slave for the majority of his life and he barely remembered his pampered life as the chief's son. He served the son of the snapper chief, Slash, who lived up to his name, like most snappers did. He was as ruthless as they came, killing passing settlers as they journeyed across the land in hopes of a better life.

He liked the fur of some and kept them as trophies, taking a particular fondness to rabbits. He had a blanket on his bed that was made from the hides of a family of rabbits who were unfortunate enough to pass too close.

Though there was enough plush fur to be spared, Raphael spent his nights tucked inside a locked box and slept on the hard wood. He didn't think he would be able to sleep on the carcass of an innocent, no matter how plush. He tried to avoid walking on the ones Slash used for rugs and Slash found it amusing.

Every night the box was locked and in the morning Slash would let him out to work. There were days where Slash wouldn't let Raph out until midday; usually after a night of heavy drinking and forceful sex with a slave. Raph would emerge to see the traumatized slave lying on the bed and would be ordered to take them out of the room.

What frightened Raph most of all, was that Slash favored the male slaves, though Slash never seemed to hold any interest in Raph. All the slaves he took to his bed were older than Raph, lulling him into a false sense of security. Until one day when he was only fifteen.

He had noticed the way Slash had been looking at him over the course of the week and he knew what was coming but there was no way for him to prepare himself and no way to stop it.

Slash came home from another raid, covered in sweat and blood and Raph had to hide the smile when he noticed that some of it was seeping from gaping wounds. At least, whoever Slash had taken down had put up a good fight. The large snapper opened the flask in his hand and took a swig then smacked his lips. "Your kind knows how to make the best drink."

"So you raided another turtle tribe?" Raph asked, trying to sound disinterested.

"Got this off a settler actually," Slash corrected after taking another drink. "It seems that your kind has gone to try to fit in with them, selling their wares to them and the like."

"Good for them," Raph headed to his box. "If I may be permitted to retire for the night then, I am done with my daily tasks."

"Get on the bed," Slash growled and when Raph stiffened, Slash laughed. "Don't act all surprised, you knew that this day was coming. Now get."

"You just… never showed any interest in me before," Raph's voice shook.

"I have no interest in children. You're no longer a child."

Swallowing hard, Raph crawled up onto the soft fur blanket and noted the damage that had been done to it over the years by Slash's rough shell and spikes.

He lied back on this carapace and tried to keep his breathing steady as Slash joined him on the bed. The bottle in the large snapper's hand was enough to serve four men and he drank it all himself before tossing it aside.

Grabbing a bottle of oil, Slash coated his finger then placed his hand between Raph's legs. "Untuck your tail," he rumbled as he grabbed Raph's wrists and lifted them above his head.

Raph hadn't even realized that he had it tucked. It took a great deal of effort for him to lower the trembling appendage. Slash wasn't gentle with his prep work, sending burning pain radiating up through Raph's tail.

But that pain was nothing compared to when Slash moved over him and thrust inside. Raph cried out, like most of Slash's 'partners' did, as tears burned his eyes. Slash's vice like grip on his wristed caused Raph's fingers to go numb from lack of circulation.

With every moment that passed he prayed that it would end but he knew that he would have to endure it for most of the night. The hours dragged on and though the pain subsided, he felt no pleasure, he just went numb.

When Slash was finally done with him, he was pushed to the floor. "Get back in your box," Slash mumbled as he settled in to his bed. Raph moved to pull himself off the floor, causing the pain in his tail to reassert itself. It took some effort but he managed to stand. As he made his way back to the box the sounds of Slash snoring snapped him out of his trance.

He turned and just stared at his master for a few moments before making his way to the door. His heart was pounding as he slipped out of the tent. He feared getting caught and knew the punishment for what he was attempting but he had to try.

The chief's set of tents was set in the middle of the snapper village. As he made his way through the surrounding tents, he saw other slaves tethered to stakes outside. One grabbed him by the ankle as he walked passed, causing him to fall to the ground.

Without a word, Raph got up and tried to free the silently pleading turtle but the straps held tight. Their eyes darted around as Raph worked to free the slave. He managed to work loose the straps binding the turtle's hands and managed to set him free.

They ran off, continuing in the direction Raph was originally heading. On their way they managed to free several more slaves before they reached the edge of the village that bordered the forest.

They managed to hide from the night sentry as he passed and Raph knew that they had to wait for the right moment before they could go. One of the younger slaves was too eager to be free and darted out of hiding, drawing the guard's attention. His piercing screams as he was caught echoed through the village, rousing several snappers.

They had no choice, they had to run. All at once the slaves made a mad dash for freedom, hoping to get lost in the forest. The village erupted as snappers awoke to find their slaves gone. It was every man for himself at that point and Raph's only focus was on escaping. If he stopped to help the others he would get caught.

He made it passed the tree line but didn't stop running. He pushed past his exhaustion, the soreness, and his own guilt and ran for all his worth. He heard others behind him but didn't know if they were friend or foe, he just continued to run.

He came upon a path in the forest just as a man was coming down it on horseback. He stopped when he saw Raph. There was concern in his eyes and he said something that Raph didn't understand. The man looked up past Raph then said something that sounded like a question.

Raph looked back to see if anyone was following him and when he turned back around he saw that the man had his hand out stretched to him. He didn't know what the man was saying but he figured that he wanted to help.

Placing his fate in this one man, Raph took his hand and was lifted up onto the horse. The man waited for the few moments it took Raph to settle behind him before taking off down the road at a fast gallop.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter headed down the path that led to his farm. It was a long road to travel from the local town back home but it was worth it to sell his goods at the market. He and his wife, Shen were from a land different from most other settlers so his wife's way of making things would sell well in the market. He was returning with a cart empty of his own product and full of the few new items he had bought. He even had money left over to put in savings.

Life was good for the rat and the year had been bountiful. He and his wife would be set for the winter and had more than enough seed to plant in the spring. There was even a possibility that they would be able to sell a few to farmers whose land didn't fare as well.

He whistled a lively tune from his homeland as he guided the mule along the path marked with the occasional tree along the mostly open field. There wasn't much more that Splinter could have asked for in that moment. He had almost everything he had wanted in life.

His song ended abruptly and he pulled his mule to a halt when he saw the devastation on the side of the road. An entire clan of turtles was strewn over the land in what looked like the aftermath of a raid. The scent of death was heavy in the air and a few vultures were already picking at the corpses.

Splinter's heart pounded in his chest as he looked around for the attackers but from the look of things, they were long gone. It must have happened early morning, sometime after he had already passed. He could tell that anything of value that they might have had with them was already picked through.

The mule, being spooked by the smell of blood, hesitated to go past the bodies. Splinter urged it on, wanting to be away from the area as soon as possible. He feared for the safety of his wife and his home.

As he made his way past the wind carried over the gentle sounds of a baby crying. He stopped the mule then got down from his cart and tied it to a nearby tree to keep the beast from bolting. Stepping around the bodies, he made his way towards the sound.

The carnage was almost too much to bear and he wanted nothing more than to run but he pushed forward. If there was a life to be saved, he wasn't going to abandon it to die. He saw an overturned cart surrounded by dead children and broken eggs and his heart broke. Who would be capable of killing innocent children?

He heard the cry again and moved around the cart to find it. The sounds were muffled and were coming from under the body of an adult turtle. Splinter didn't know if it was a male or female, it was hard to tell with the androgyny of those people.

Kneeling down, Splinter pushed the body over to reveal an infant turtle. As he reached down to pick it up, the adult's hand shot out to grab him. Splinter let out a startled yelp. He had assumed that the adult was dead since it had a spear sticking from its back.

It mumbled something and Splinter had to lean in to hear what was said. The adult turtle placed a hand on the baby and repeated the word.

Splinter looked at the turtle then down at the baby then tried his best to repeat what the turtle had said. The turtle simply continued to repeat the word, over and over again.

"Alright," Splinter nodded. "I will call the baby Leonardo. I swear to you that I will take care of him."

He wasn't sure if the turtle had even heard him but he knew that the turtle did not understand him due to the language barrier. The turtle gasped as its eyes rolled back and it started to convulse. Watching someone die was harder than seeing the dead bodies. Splinter grabbed the baby and hurried back to his cart, unable to handle anymore.

He gently placed the baby in the cart among the new fabric he had bought for his wife. "She is going to love you," Splinter whispered to Leonardo.

Given that Splinter was a different species than his wife they were unable to have a child of their own. It was one the reasons they had traveled to the 'New World', their relationship was too taboo in their country. The other reason was that his wife was being courted by another when they had met. The man was furious over their union and he was not the kind of man they wanted to trifle with.

Shen had longed for a child and prayed every night for a miracle to happen. If finding a baby among a sea of dead wasn't a miracle, Splinter didn't know what was.

After they passed the dead bodies, the mule picked up its pace and Splinter encouraged it to continue. By the time they reached the small cottage that Splinter called home, the sun was on the horizon. He could see his Shen standing in the doorway, waiting for him to return. Her hand shot up and she waved to him when she saw him.

She heaved a sigh of relief and ran out to meet him. "I was so worried," she said when she got within earshot. "You're normally home by now."

"I got delayed," Splinter said pulling the cart to a stop.

"What on Earth could have delayed you?" she asked raising a delicate eyebrow.

Splinter couldn't help but smile, "Check the back."

An excited smile parted her lips, "Did you get me that fabric?" She ran around the back of the cart and climbed up. With a gasp, she froze when she saw the baby. "How?" The baby had fallen asleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the cart.

"It is a sad story that you don't need to hear, my love," Splinter replied with a sad smile. "I cannot tell if it is a boy or a girl but its name is Leonardo." He watched as Shen picked the baby up and waited for her to settle herself in the back before flicking the reins to get the mule walking again.

When they got back to the cottage, Splinter walked around the cart to assist Shen down. "He is probably hungry."

"I have some goat's milk that I can try to give him," Shen replied, not taking her eyes from the baby. A tear streamed down her cheek as her smile widened, "God has answered my prayers, after so long."

"He just wanted to make sure you had the right child," Splinter said as he removed the harness from the mule. "I still need to get Rose here back in the barn. You take Leonardo and get some food in… him and clean him off."

Shen walked up to her husband and planted a kiss on his furry cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he reached up and kissed her lips.

Leonardo was up before the sun every day to get his chores done. Life on the farm was demanding work and his parents weren't as young as they used to be so he had to work extra hard for them. He collected eggs and set them on the table so his mother could make breakfast then headed to the barn to milk the goats.

By the time he was done with his morning chores, his mother was calling him to breakfast. She made the best soft boiled eggs and had them already peeled and waiting for him along with thick cuts of bacon. After sprinkling some coarse salt over the eggs, Leonardo picked one up and popped it in his mouth.

Like always, the creamy yolk burst in his mouth as he bit into the egg. As he popped the second egg into his mouth, Shen ran her hand over the back of his head and kissed the top of his head. He finished the bacon in three bites then washed it down with a glass of fresh milk.

As far as farms went, theirs was one of the most successful, so much so that his father was able to afford to hire an extra farm hand to help out. Old Hob showed up on their door one day, looking for work. Splinter, being a kind hearted man, offered him a job, three meals and the loft over the barn. That was three years ago and Old Hob earned himself the title of trusted friend.

Leonardo admired the old cat and loved to listen to his stories about the wars of his home land. He had even taught Leo to shoot in their spare time. After a few tries Leo had proven that he had a natural talent for hitting the targets. Hob then tested him by throwing bottles into the air for Leo to hit. It took a few practice shots but Leo quickly learned how to adjust.

Splinter was so impressed by Leo's abilities that he had bought Leo his own pair of revolvers. They had a longer barrel than Hob's and weighed a little more but Leo learned to compensate. Leo kept them on his hip all the time, just like Old Hob.

After breakfast, Leo headed off to do the rest of his chores before the day got too hot. All of the heavy lifting that his chores required put lean muscle on his young body and taught him discipline. If the work didn't get done then there would be no food to eat or to sell. By the time the sun reached its zenith, Leonardo was done, at least until it was time for his evening chores.

He headed to the well and found Hob having a drink. Hob handed Leo the ladle over to Leo as he approached and Leo dipped it into the bucket to get his drink. Even on hot days the water from the well was cool and sweet.

"You think your ma will have some of those pickled vegetables out for lunch today?" Hob asked as Leo handed him back the ladle.

"You know ma likes to save those for the winter," Leo answered.

"Yeah but she was teaching you how to do it so she made extra," Hob said after a long drink.

Leo shrugged, "I think pa took some to be sold at market."

"What a pity," Hob shook his head. "I love your ma's pickled vegetables."

"Ma also taught me how to preserve fruit," Leo said with a grin. "We used the berries you like so much and I talked her into keeping the extra jars."

"That's my boy," Hob smiled patting Leo on the back and handing the ladle back to him. "I knew you would look after me."

"Of course," Leo's smile widened. "This is supposed to be a surprise, so don't let pa know that I told ya, but I talked him and ma into adding a room to the house for you."

"You did?" Hob smiled and his eyes sparkled.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "You've earned it."

"You're a good kid, boy," Hob patted the top of Leo's head.

The pair had sent the bucked down another time before their thirst was satisfied then collected some to take back to the house for lunch. Rounding the barn, they could see that a large carriage was parked in front.

"That's a strange looking cart," Leo said.

"That's not a cart, boy, it's a carriage," Hob replied, his tone a bit dark.

"What would my dad want with a carriage?" Leo asked, looking up at his mentor.

"That ain't your pa's carriage," Hob corrected, placing his bucket of water on the ground. "Looks like someone's come a calling. You stay back and I'll check to make sure everything's alright."

"Why would anything be wrong?" Leo asked jogging to keep up with Hob, who had suddenly picked up his pace. Leo had never seen the old cat move so fast.

"Could be fine," Hob said. "I just wanna make sure. Stay back, boy."

"Why?" Leo protested.

Hob rounded on him and looked him dead in the eye, "There's men out there that don't like your kind, so it would be best if you stay back." With that Hob turned and ran for the house.

Not wanting to be left out, Leo ran up to the house anyway with the plans of squatting down under a window to listen in. He marveled at the black carriage as he passed by it and was impressed by the size of the beast that pulled it. He had heard of horses before but had never actually seen one.

The horse was all black, to match the carriage, with a gold painted bridle to match the accents on the carriage. It was at least twice the size of his father's mule and a creature of beauty by comparison.

He walked around the horse with his eyes on the house. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted off his feet by the carapace. "Native filth," the man holding him grunted then tossed him to the ground.

The man was the most frightening thing Leo had ever seen, standing at least a foot taller than Hob and so broad that it looked like he had to step sideways to fit through a door. Leo scrambled to his feet and called out to his mother as he made a mad dash for the house. He pulled open the door only to stand face to face with another man.

The man was much smaller than the one by the carriage with dark hair and eyes. The man looked Leo over and his lip curled up in disgust.

"Boy, I told you to stay back," Hob reprimanded Leo, pushing past the dark eyed man to get to him.

Shen was behind the dark eyed man, urging him out the door. "I thank you for your offer Mr. Oroku but as my husband told you before, we are not looking to sell the land."

The man turned to face Shen, "So it's Mr. Oroku now? What happened to you calling me Saki?"

"I do not feel it would be appropriate to be informal with you at this point."

The man's face went red, "I am being so generous for you, Shen. I am offering more than what this land is worth. I thought you would listen to reason. I should have known better given the fact that you married that rat."

"I thank you for that generous offer," Shen bowed, "but the answer is still no. My husband and I plan on leaving the land to our son."

"Your son?" the man turned to look at Leonardo and Hob stepped between them. Saki pointed to Leo, "This filth? You can't leave your land to one of them. The law won't allow it."

Shen shook her head, "Splinter has already spoken to a lawyer and has had a will drawn up. Leonardo will get the land, the county has already declared it so."

"We'll see about that," Saki sneered then turned to his coachman. "Take me in to town, Hun, I want to get this matter settled."

"Yes, Master," Hun bowed then opened the door to the carriage. As soon as Saki was settled in, Hun closed the door and got up in the driver's seat. With a flick of the reins, Hun urged the horse forward.

"This land will be mine," Saki said through the window as he passed.

"Good day, Sir," Shen said, keeping her temper in check. She stood and watched until the carriage was out of sight before stomping her foot on the ground and screamed, "That son of a bitch. How dare he? We came here to get away from him."

"Mother?" Leo looked up at her in surprise. He had never heard her use such language before and had often reproached Hob and Splinter for saying such words around Leo.

"Get in the house," she ordered and Leo knew better than to disobey his mother.

That night, after his father had gotten home, Leo sat at the top of the stairs and listened as Old Hob argued with his parents. "You should sell the land to Mr. Oroku. It would be for the best. That man does not stop until he gets what he wants."

"No," Shen insisted. "This is our land. We will not give into someone like him. He's just out to satisfy a personal vendetta."

"You should at least tell the boy the truth about what he is. He was confused over the way Saki treated him."

"He is our son," Shen insisted. "He has every right to this land. That is all he needs to know."

"That's horse shit and you know it," Hob argued. "Some will only see him as a native and nothing more. He won't even understand why he's being discriminated against. You've kept the boy ignorant."

"I have taught him everything I know," Splinter said.

"About farming," Hob countered. "You never told him anything about his people or how you came to find him."

"The natives, particularly the turtles, are starting to integrate in with the settlers," Splinter said, keeping his voice level. "Within the next few years they will be common place and accepted members of society. By the time Leonardo has to take over the land there will be no issues."

Hob scoffed, "You're daft, old man. They may be allowed to sell their goods in town but they will never be seen as equals. Look at the history of other countries. The defeated and the conquered are never welcomed into society. It's too much of a reminder of the evils the people have done to claim the land."

"I have hope," Splinter said with a hint of defiance. "This land will be different."

Hob sighed, "Then you are going to be disappointed and that poor kid is going to be the one who suffers."

"You are a guest in this family, Hob." Shen's voice was cold. "It would be best that you remember that."

"I won't forget. Good night," Hob said then left the house for the night.

As winter neared Splinter, Hob, and Leonardo worked on adding the additional room to the house. It wasn't much but at least Hob wouldn't have to sleep in the barn during the cold winter nights. At the rate they were going, they would have the room built long before the snow started to fall.

They hadn't heard any more from Oroku Saki since his last visit and they all assumed it was because the county officials ruled in Splinter's favor. Any time Leo tried to bring him up, the others would change the subject.

"When this is my farm, will you still be willing to work for me, Hob?" Leo asked. He and Hob were lifting the frame of the final wall up in to place. "I don't think I would want to live on this big farm all alone."

"I will stay on this farm as long as you'll let me," Hob answered with a smile. As soon as the frame was up, Splinter got to work securing it into place. "But I am old and won't be around much longer you're your parents. Your pa needs to take you into town one day so you can find yourself a good wife. There is a festival every year to celebrate the solstice maybe we can all go to that."

Leo turned to his father, "Can we?"

"I will talk about it with your mother," was the answer he was given. Which meant that it wasn't a 'no' but that it wasn't a 'yes' either and that it would be a while before he was given an answer. He also knew not to ask again or the answer would be 'no'.

In the following weeks they managed to get the room built and Leo helped Hob move his things. Though he wasn't allowed to enter Hob's room, Leo loved the idea of having Hob in the house. It meant that he would be able to spend more time with his older friend.

One night, Leo looked in on Hob to find him pacing the room. "Is something the matter, Hob?"

The old cat looked up and Leo could see that he was troubled but that he was trying to hide it behind a forced smile. "I'm fine, boy." He walked up to the door and looked out, "Your parents gone to bed?"

"Yes, sir," Leo nodded. "I was heading up myself I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"Goodnight, boy," Hob smiled but there was sadness in his eyes. When Leo turned to go, Hob grabbed him. "You wanna go to the river with me?"

Leo looked up at Hob in shock, "You know I can't go out."

"Your parents are in bed, they're not gonna know. You don't have to tell them anything."

"But if I get caught, they might not let me go to the town festival."

"You ain't going to that festival, boy. Your parents won't let you."

"But pa said…," Leo tried to argue.

"I heard your ma and pa talking. They ain't letting you go." Hob interrupted. "You ain't got nothing to lose. Come with me."

Leo thought for a moment the nodded, "Okay."

"You still have your guns on. Good. We can't go through the house." Hob pulled Leo into his room. The next thing Leo knew was that he was being pushed through the window and out into the cold night air.

Leo landed on his shoulder with enough force that he knew he would have a bruise in the morning. Old Hob jumped from the window with ease and pulled Leo up on his feel. Without another word the two ran from the house and towards the river.

They had to pass through a sparse collection of trees and down a slope to get to the water's edge. It was hard to navigate at night but the moon was full, giving them a little light to see by.

The river was different at night. Leo was amazed by the creatures that came out and the sound of their songs. He watched a small frog climb up a reed. It perched itself under a leaf and waited for an insect to fly by then its tongue shot out to nab its prey.

A rustling sound drew his attention to a small rodent that rushed from his hiding spot to get at a nut that was on the ground. Before the little creature could grab it a large owl swooped down and grabbed the rodent. "Nature's harsh," Leo said, watching the owl disappear among the trees.

"Life's harsh, kid."

The excitement and the wonderment quickly faded and guilt started to set in. Leonardo knew that his parents were going to be mad and he wanted to go back home but Hob kept Leo down by the river. The more Leo protested the more Hob insisted that they stayed.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Hob." Leo's voice trembled, though he tried to sound sure of himself. "But I'm going home." He turned away but Old Hob grabbed him.

"Just stay put, boy. Do what I tell you for once."

"Why are you doing this?" Leo cried, trying to pull out of Hob's grip. That was when the wind carried over the scent of smoke. Leo turned to the direction of the house and could see the glow of a fire. His heart sank in his chest. "Ma? Pa?"

Pulling away from Hob, Leo rushed up the incline and Hob was hot on his heels. "Come back here, boy. It's not safe." He didn't let Leo get far. He pounced on the young turtle and held him back, covering his mouth to keep him quiet. "I'm sorry."

Hob pulled Leo back into the surrounding tree line, keeping his hand over Leo's mouth. "I'm sorry, kid but your ma and pa shouldn't've crossed Oroku Saki."

Leo sobbed as Hob held him back. The old cat kissed the top of Leo's heed. "I'm sorry kid. I tried to get your parents to sell the land, they were just too thickheaded. You don't cross Saki and get away with it, and your parents did it twice. You can't go back to the house. If they see you, they will kill you. I just couldn't let that happen to you. Come with me and I'll take care of you."

After a while, Leo stopped fighting and Hob moved his hand away from his mouth. He turned his head to look at Hob. "You knew that was gonna happen and you did nothing to stop it?"

"I tried, damn it. Saki sent me here to check the land for him. He paid me good money," Hob confessed. "He's making a land grab in this area, going after lots of places. All your parents had to do was sell to him. It was a generous offer."

"I'll tell the county officials," Leo wiped the tears from his eyes. "He's not gonna get away with killing my parents."

Hob shook his head, "He's covered his ass. There ain't no way you will be able to prove it was him. It'd be our word against his and we'd be dead before we got the chance to speak."

Hopelessness washed over Leonardo as he watched his house burn down in the distance. He stayed with Hob, hidden among the trees. After a while, Hob told Leo to stay put and headed back to the house to get what he could.

There was nothing to worry about if the men Saki hired to burn the house were still there. They knew Hob and were expecting him. Part of his payment from Saki was to be able to take whatever he wanted from the farm. It had to look like a raid after all.

Leo did as he was told and remained sitting by the old tree. He thought back to moments before when Hob told him that life was harsh. His parents had kept him protected on that farm but that was over. From that moment on nothing else mattered but his own survival. He didn't want to trust Hob but he had no choice. He was too young and all he knew of the world was confined to that small farm. He needed him.

Hob returned atop the cart, pulled by the mule. One of the goats was tethered to the back and the cart had supplies. "Good thing your ma kept the preserved food in the barn," Hob said as he hopped down. "We'll have food to last us a while, until we can find work."

He pulled Leo to his feet and guided him into the cart to sit among the supplies. Hob hopped back up in the driver's seat then flicked the reins. The cart lurched forward, headed in the opposite direction of the town.

"No more lies, Hob."

"No more lies," Hob agreed. "It's the cold hard truth from here on out."


	3. Chapter 3

Among the turtle tribes, the children earned their names. Until they did they were all referred to as 'little one'. Donatello had earned his name earlier in life than most. It was apparent before he was a year old, that he was smarter than all the others.

The tribe elder was the one to give him his name. She was drawn to him and watched him as he sat playing with his toys. A soft smile spread across her face and she simply said, "Donatello," meaning 'The smartest one full of curiosity'.

He lived up to his name and loved to work with his hands. He studied under numerous specialists within the tribe. In fact they encouraged it.

The tools used by the craftsman fascinated Donatello and he modified them all to make their jobs easier. He learned spin the yarn made from the sheep's wool and how to color it. Then he made a device that would make spinning easier, one to extract the lanolin, and another to help with weaving.

His favorite thing to do was to make the different alcoholic drinks. It was something that his tribe was already famous for but he managed to improve upon them. They would trade their drinks for goods with other tribes and settlers alike.

As the settlers started to move into the area they tried pushing the natives off their land. But, one year, the settlers' crops didn't do well and the people in the small town didn't have enough food. They foraged the nearby forest for food and came across a berry that was slowly poisoning them.

When the tribe noticed what was going on they stretched their own resources to help the town's people. The healers used herbs to combat the poisonous berries and gave the people in the town eggs, cheese, and dried fruit.

Despite the hardships the settlers had imposed on the tribe for years, the tribe saved the village. After that the town's people saw the tribe as a valued commodity and instead of running them off their land, worked alongside them, treating them like a large family of farmers. The town flourishes with prosperity and the surrounding farms thrive.

This had all happened before Donatello was hatched. The tribe elders would tell the stories around a fire at night and Donatello would listen with undivided attention.

As the years passed, the tribe also grew. As other tribes were driven from their land, they would seek refuge in the safety provided by the understanding town's people. As a result, they became the most prosperous county in the land.

People from the town would frequent the village as well, mostly for medicine. The town doctor exchanged medicine with the healers who knew the surrounding herbs. The village healers also had ways to combat the many poisons that were found in the forest from both plan and beast.

As much as the town relied on the ancient knowledge of the tribe it was the advanced tools of the settlers that pulled at Donatello's curiosity and he frequented the town often. At first the settlers would laugh at him, thinking that a simple native would not be able to grasp their sophisticated ways. But in time they came to be impressed by his ability to comprehend and improve. It wasn't long before his name was well known among the settlers.

It wasn't perfect. New settlers would display their prejudices and even some of the seasoned citizens openly hated the tribe but the vast majority was kind.

Donatello and an older turtle named Matteo pulled a cart full of items they had to trade through the town. They had the items that were reserved for their regular trades along with a few extra just in case there were other town's people interested in trading.

As they pulled the cart a rat approached them. He looked to be a farmer and had a cart of his own just on the other side of the road with a mule hitched to it. The rat bowed to them as he approached, a custom that is not a common trait among the settlers. Donatello figured that he must have been from another land than the rest of them.

"Do you have items for sell?"

Matteo looked at Donatello, "His accent it too strong, I do not understand him." The common language among the settlers was not Matteo's strong point which was one of the reasons Donatello was asked to accompany him.

Donatello nodded to Matteo then returned the bow to the rat. "My name is Donatello. We have items to trade. I do not know what it means to sell."

"Forgive me," the rat apologized. "My name is Splinter. I am a farmer with land not too far from here. I have heard of the items that you provide to the people of the town and I was hoping to get it directly from the source in hopes of getting a better price."

He reached into a pouch at his waist and pulled out a small metal disk. "This is currency. We use it in exchange of goods and services."

Donatello accepted the coin from Splinter and turned it over in his hand. "What use do I have with this? I cannot eat it and it doesn't look like it would be a useful tool."

"I give you coins in exchange for some of your items and you can in turn use the coins later for other items."

"Why do you not just trade with me something from your farm?" Donatello asked as he continued to examine the coin.

"Let me see if I can better explain this," Splinter pondered out loud. "I got this coin from a carpenter. He was in need of some of my grain but I was not in need of his services. So instead he gave me this coin."

"So I can take this to the carpenter and he will build me something?"

"Not for one coin," Splinter explained. "The carpenter's work is valued much higher than a simple bag of grain so it takes several coins to pay for his work. If I had given him the amount of grain that his services were worth, I would be out of grain." He ended with a chuckle.

"I think I understand," Donatello nodded then handed the coin back. "I thank you for your offer but I will need to do more research to truly understand the value of the coin before I can agree to how much I can trade for it."

Splinter smiled. "I understand. Then instead, would you like to trade?"

"What are you offering?"

"My wife has a wonderful way of preserving fruits and vegetables, a technique brought over from our homeland. I would trade them for some of your mead, wool, and lanolin."

"We preserve our fruit and vegetables by drying them," Donatello said.

"That kills the flavor," Splinter said with the wave of a hand. "My wife pickles the vegetables and the fruit is cooked down and then sealed in jars. The technique helps them last through the long winters. But you must eat them after they are opened because they will not last long afterwards."

Donatello turned to Matteo, "He is offering a new kind of preserved food in exchange for mead, wool, and oil."

"Are animals harmed in the process of preservation?"

Donatello turned back to Splinter to relay Matteo's question. Splinter shook his head. Looking back up at Matteo, Donatello awaited his decision. After a slight nod, Donatello smiled at Splinter, "We can trade."

Splinter turned and walked back over to his cart and returned with four jars of preserved food. Donatello accepted a jar and studied it. It looked like it contained cabbage in a liquid. He held it up to Matteo who accepted the jar. The other jars had root vegetables and peppers and another was filled with a purple substance that Donatello assumed was the fruit.

In turn they gave Splinter a few balls of colored wool, a flask of alcohol and a container of lanolin. Splinter tilted his head and looked in the cart. "You have animal hides. Why do you have them if you are concerned about the wellbeing of a lesser beast?"

Donatello nodded. "We skin the animals after they have died of natural causes. We use their bones as tools but dispose of the meat. The birds and lesser beasts eat it. We treat our animals well and they give us milk for sustenance and cheese."

"I see," Splinter nodded. "Thank you for the trade." He turned to go but paused and considered the young turtle. "Have you ever thought about opening a store of your own here in town? Instead of trading the items, you can sell them for coins then use the coin to buy whatever you need."

Donatello thought about it, "I would have to talk to my tribe's elders first and then the town council."

"It is in my experience that the town council is kind to natives. I'm sure they would be more than willing to let you build a store." A soft smile spread across Splinter's face. "You remind me of my son. He is about your age. Maybe one day I will bring him into town so that the two of you can meet. My wife and I have been considering it for some time. He has been asking to come to this year's winter festival."

"My kind also celebrates the winter solstice."

Splinter chuckled, "Maybe I will take him to visit your tribe instead."

"You would be welcome."

"It is something to be considered. Thank you again," Splinter bowed and took his leave.

"Thank you," Donatello called out after him.

"I really need to learn the common language better," Matteo said as Donatello moved back to the front of the cart to start pulling.

"I'm more interested in getting a mule to pull our cart for us," Donatello replied. "Let's make our first delivery."

They made their way through town, stopping a few more times to trade with a few other people. Each time Donatello inquired about the value of currency and made mental notes on how people answered. When the town mayor approached, Donatello took the opportunity.

"Mayor Porter, do you think the town's people would object to my people opening a store so that we could sell our goods instead of trade them?"

The portly man with a mustache and thinning brown hair looked down at the young turtle through his spectacles. "I would have to hold a council meeting and put the matter to a vote. Bring me the details of what you have planned and I will bring it before the council. To be honest, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to."

Donatello felt his excitement grow. "I will bring you the details in a few days, sir."

"Very good," the man nodded. "Now, if you will excuse me. It seems that I have been summoned by Mr. Oroku, yet again, over some matter or another. Good day to you."

"Good day, sir."

Donatello spent the next few days convincing the tribe's elders to agree and then drawing up his plans. He spent a great deal of time in the town itself, learning the value of currency and researching the different possible stores and locations.

Most people enjoyed the mead and other alcoholic drinks that the tribe made so Donatello decided that a saloon would be the best option. But he wanted to sell the other items his tribe had to offer as well. He also noticed that the town was in need of more lodgings for travelers and their beasts.

In the end he drew up plans for an inn with a saloon and a store in it and a conjoining stable for the horses that the travelers would ride in on. His mind raced with all the possibilities. He took into consideration everything he had learned as he laid out his plans. After a few more days, he had a pile of papers prepared for his meeting with the council.

He delivered the papers and was told that the matter would take a few days for them to consider and that they would call him when they were ready. The day of the meeting he was a nervous wreck. Three of the tribe's elders had agreed to accompany him to show that he had the backing of the tribe.

The council consisted of the mayor, the town doctor, the sheriff, and a couple of lawyers. They gave him a chance to speak and the men sat, listening as Donatello made his proposal. When Donatello was finished Mayor Porter stood. "This is impressive, young man. You came up with all of this yourself?"

"I did sir," Donatello nodded. "I spent the last week researching all that I would need to make something like this work."

"I can see that," Doctor Chaplin chimed in. "What you have planned would be a great addition to our town. Would you be willing to hire town's people as well or will you have just members of your tribe work there?"

"If someone wants to work there and if there is a position open, I'm sure I could work out a fair wage."

"Does anyone else have any questions for the boy?" Mayor Porter asked. The men on the council all shook their heads. "Okay then. I say it's time to put this to a vote. All in favor…?"

Before anyone could say anything more, the doors to the council chambers burst open and Oroku Saki came storming into the room. "I object to this!"

Mayor Porter rolled his eyes and glared at the rich tycoon. "Mr. Oroku, this is a matter for the council to handle. Once again, you are over stepping your bounds."

"It is an atrocity that you allow those heathens to stay on land that should be open to the town and farmers wishing to settle it and that you let them peddle their goods. I still question the legality of you letting Splinter leave his farm to that native bastard of his. But now you are considering letting them open a business. Next thing you know, you'll be letting them vote."

Donatello had heard of Oroku Saki before but had never encountered him. His accent was similar to that Splinter's but his demeanor was far from as pleasant. This man lacked the courtesy that Splinter had displayed. His voice was harsher and full of anger. Peace was the furthest thing from Mr. Oroku's heart.

Donatello was also fascinated to hear that the son Splinter had mentioned a week before was a turtle. The story behind how the turtle had become the rat's son was one Donatello looked forward to hearing one day.

"You're objection is duly noted, Mr. Oroku," Mayor Porter stated. "Now we will commence with voting. All in favor?"

It was a unanimous vote with all of men saying "Aye," in unison.

"There you have it," Mayor Porter smirked. "It seems that Donatello and his tribe will be allowed to open a place of business within our fair town. I believe that his meeting is adjourned."

Mr. Oroku stood fuming but he managed to keep himself from saying anything. His eyes fell on Donatello and it made the young turtle's blood run cold. He had never seen such hatred in one person before.

With a click of his tongue, Mr. Oroku saw himself out.

The building Donatello had planned was going to be two levels with rooms on the upper level and a large area for tables on the lower level. The bar will have shelves displaying the items for sell and plenty of storage space for the drinks. A separate room in the back will have a place for Donatello to sleep, a desk, and a safe to store important documents. Any food sold at the saloon would be prepared by the tribe so there was no need for a kitchen.

The man who was going to oversee the construction of the building came to visit Donatello in the village. Donatello knew him well and would sit and listen to his stories of his home land. He was a rhino named Calhoun from a land where the winters were harsh. His accent was thick with a harsh dialect but his words were kind. "I still can't believe that one as young as you managed to get all of this worked out."

Donatello shrugged, "I get that a lot even from my own people."

The large rhino laughed, "A mind like yours is a rarity in any culture." He looked down at the plans Donatello had drawn out for him. "I went over your plans and I want you to know that this is going to take a while to accomplish and a lot of resources."

"I am well aware of that," Donatello nodded. "I will not be able to pay you all that you require up front. But you will get all that you are owed and you will be a valued customer whenever you come in. Your first drink will forever be free."

Calhoun burst out laughing. "I trust your people to stay true to your word." He glanced over and saw some of the nearby little ones playing. His eyes narrowed for a moment and he stood up to get a better look. "What is this they are playing with?"

Donatello looked over to see what he was talking about. "It is some useless rock that we find in the mountains. It is too soft for us to make anything useful out of it. The children like it because it is shiny."

"This stuff here," Calhoun held up the rock for Donatello to see, "is called gold and is highly valued by most of the people settling this land. It is the reason they started to settle here in the first place. Mr. Oroku makes his fortune mining for it. He also mines for jewels and coal. If he knew that there was gold here, he would do anything to get it from you."

"We cannot make anything useful out of it and it is not something that can be eaten, so we have no use for it." Donatello shrugged, "If Mr. Oroku wants it, he can have it."

"You don't understand," Calhoun said. "He would tear up this land to get all of the gold from the ground. He has coal, diamond, and gold mines throughout the region." He looked Donatello in the eye. "You find this stuff, you keep it from sight. He already has it out for you and your tribe as it is. Out of all the things you sell, don't get into the market of selling gold. This town will not be able to protect you once the word gets out that there is gold in this area."

"I understand," Donatello nodded, accepting the small nugget. "You are a good man, Calhoun."

"I have seen too many men lose their lives over this stuff. I detest it myself." Calhoun shook his head. "I have no need for that kind of wealth. It corrupts. Just look at Oroku Saki."

"I would rather keep my distance from Mr. Oroku," Donatello stated as a matter of fact.

"You and me both," Calhoun laughed. "Sadly I don't think the bastard will be leaving town anytime soon. He's after land in this area."

"I will make sure to warn my people about the gold," Donatello said.

"And I will get to work getting all I need to build your establishment," Calhoun replied.

Donatello smiled. He knew that nothing was easy and he was fortunate that the men of the town were, for the most part, good and that men like Oroku Saki were the minority. He looked down at the gold in his hand.

He felt his curiosity peaked. He wanted to know what it was about the golden rock that had men tearing up the land to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Is evil born or created? When someone is born in a peaceful environment and becomes violent did something go wrong in their life or were they born that way? The majority of the people in the turtle tribe were peaceful. Yet there were a few who still grew up to do bad things.

Luciano was born and raised like any other child within the tribe but for some reason he was violent. He pushed other children down, took things that didn't belong to him and harmed innocent creatures. The tribe's caretakers did their best to handle him but it was all for naught.

He would often watch Siena. When Siena was hatched it was obvious early on that there was something wrong. She would often have fits that would overcome her, causing her body to shake and her mind didn't develop past that of a child.

No female in the tribe would have Luciano and no male wanted to be with him either. So when Siena wandered off, Luciano took his chance. He forced himself on her, biting down on her carapace as he took his pleasure.

By the time someone realized that she was missing, the deed had already been done.

Luciano was marked with a tattoo on his left shoulder so that other tribes would know that he was violent then he was exiled, left to wander the land alone.

Siena was unwell after that day and she would become frightened whenever males came around her. She didn't want anyone near her and would just sit in the corner of her hut. Her health deteriorated due to stress and her refusal to eat, making her fits come more frequently.

She laid three eggs and they were marked before they were added to the rest. A month later, she died.

No one expected any of the eggs to hatch but they were tended to, just in case. Then, after several months, one of the marked eggs started to move. It took the baby inside nearly two days to break through its shell and was the last to hatch. The other two eggs from Siena never did.

Right away, the tiny baby was marked with a small tattoo on the underside of his upper left arm. Though he showed no outward signs, the chances of him carrying either his mother's or his father's defects made him unsuitable for breeding.

He was weak in the beginning but grew stronger overtime. And by the time he was two he had earned the name Michelangelo for his kindness and intuitive nature even so, everyone was wary of him.

"It is sad," One of the caretakers said while she bathed Michelangelo. "He is so sweet, loving and beautiful but because of who sired him he is rejected. Even now members of the tribe treat him poorly."

"The sins of the parents fall on the child," the other caretaker shrugged. "He carries their essence with him and could sire children like them. We do not need more of the banished one or of poor Siena."

"I know. It is still sad though."

Michelangelo grew up watching the tribe praise Donatello, who was a few years older. And in time he learned what the small tattoo under his arm meant and why he was treated so differently.

Michelangelo would watch the females of the tribe flirt with the clueless Donatello. It usually fell to the males to compete for the females but not when it came to Donatello. He would have his pick of mate, if he ever pulled his nose out of his ass long enough to choose one.

While Donatello worked to make the tribe more prosperous by building a business in the town, Michelangelo did whatever he wanted. He wouldn't go so far as to say that he was the tribe pariah but he knew that no one was overly fond of him. It was almost like they expected him to turn out like his father.

He would frequent the town in his free time, learning the language better than most in his tribe. There were several times he considered asking a traveler if he could go with them but he knew better than to do that. Life outside the town was unkind to natives. He had to find work within the town.

Something that happened quite often with him was that the people in town would often mistake him for a girl. They didn't know how to tell the difference and they all said that he was pretty. So he went with it. He told the people that his name was Angelica and pitched his voice so that it sounded more feminine. He even went so far as to wear the traditional clothing of the females in his tribe. No one seemed to mind or figured that there was, in fact, something wrong with him.

One night he snuck out of the village to visit the town to see what it was like after dark. On cooler nights, music could be heard traveling from the town so Mikey knew that people were awake. When he got to the edge of the town he followed the sound of laughter.

He found himself in the business section and in front of a saloon, the only one still open. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked inside to see what was going on. He looked around to see men drinking, gambling, and having a good time while music played. It was wonderful and he wondered if they would let him work there.

He walked over and stood next to a table to watch a game of cards. Staying quiet, he studied the rules of the game they were playing. The game was a mix of chance and skill where the men bet on whether or not they had the better set of cards.

A hand on his hip had Mikey gasping in surprise and a gruff voice said, "You lost, girl?"

Mikey shook his head. "No sir, just wanted to see the game."

"The only girls in the bar at night are working," the man said as his hand drifted to Mikey's ass. "Are you working? I've always wanted to know what it was like to be with a native."

"Working?" Mikey asked afraid to move. "Are they hiring?"

"Hands off," a woman said and smacked the man's hand away. "She's not one of my girls." Mikey was pulled away and out the door before he even got the chance to see the woman. Once they were outside, she spun around and glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She was beautiful, human with silky skin and dark red, curly hair. Her dress was so tight that her breasts were about ready to pop out of the top and Mikey wondered how she could breathe in it.

"I… uh…"

"Do you even know what I'm saying?"

Mikey nodded, "Yes mam. I came here because I hear the music sometimes at night and wanted to see what was going on."

"What goes on at night is not for sweet little things like yourself. Now get going back to your tribe before someone hurts you."

She walked around him and headed back inside but before she could enter he called out, "What did he mean by working?"

The woman turned to look at Mikey, "Some girls, who feel like they ain't got nothing to give to this world, make money by selling the only thing they have."

"What's that?"

She flashed him a sad smile in an attempt to hide the pain, "Themselves."

Mikey lifted his arm, "This mark means that I've got nothing. No matter what I do, I will never be good enough to be taken as a mate. I'm looking for work. The only thing I've got is that I can sing."

"Can you?"

Mikey nodded.

The woman crossed her arms then indicated for Mikey to start. He took a deep breath then started to sing a song that the caretakers used to sing when he was a child. The woman's face softened as she listened and her sad smile faded into a genuine one. "That was lovely."

"Can I work then," Mikey asked. "I want to be away from the tribe. I hate it there."

The sad smile returned and the woman shifted her feet. "You'd be asked to sell more than just your voice."

"What else?"

"Yourself."

Mikey shook his head, "I don't understand. Isn't my voice part of myself?"

"Sex, sweetie," The woman answered. "The girls in there sell their bodies to men for sex. That's the kind of work I'm offering. Since you can sing, it means that you can also perform but you won't be allowed to just do that."

"Oh," Mikey breathed, unable to keep eye contact.

"Go home," she said, waving him away before turning again.

"I'll do it," Mikey blurted. "If that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

The woman turned again to look at Mikey, "It's that bad for you back home, is it? If this is really what you want." She sighed. "You can stay the night. The boss will be by in the morning and we'll see if you can be hired then. He's not all that fond of natives so I can't promise you anything."

"Okay," Mikey nodded.

She led him back inside and took him upstairs. As they passed rooms Mikey could hear people's moans coming through the doors accompanied by a strange odor. The woman looked over her shoulder at him, "What's your name?"

"Angelica," Mikey answered.

"My name is April and I run the brothel for Oroku Saki."

Mikey had heard that name before. Donatello had mentioned it to the elders and he heard the other villagers talking about him. "Isn't he into mining?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," April answered as she opened the door to one of the rooms. "He is also a business owner. He is more like a landlord but he still has the final say on who gets to work here." She walked over and lit a lamp that was connected to the wall. The sounds of the people in the other rooms filtered through the walls but fortunately not the smell. "This will be your room. The washroom is the last door down the hall. You will be given the ins and outs of how things work after Mr. Oroku clears you to work here. Until then, stay up here."

"Yes mam," Mikey nodded.

"If you will excuse me," she stepped out the door. "I have more work to do." With that she shut the door, leaving Mikey alone.

He decided to have a look around. There was no window, an empty chest in the corner, the one light on the wall, a bed, and a wash basin on a vanity. The room was small enough that Mikey could pace end to end and side to side ten steps combined.

The bed was different than the ones used in the tribe. The covers were soft and the mattress was plush. He lied down and had to cover his nose to the smell. The covers looked clean so the scent must have been embedded in the mattress.

The music and laughter from downstairs echoed up and mixed with the moans coming from the other rooms. He tried to sleep but it was too noisy and smelly. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

At some point everything calmed down and Michelangelo was able to fall asleep. The door opening woke him up and he sat up in bed to see a white fox woman walk into his room, carrying a lamp. She wore a tight blue dress but lacked breasts. "Mrs. O'Neil sent me to fetch you. Mr. Oroku will be here shortly and she want's you looking your best."

Mikey nodded and got out of bed. He followed the fox out of the room and down the hall to the washroom where she stripped him, gave him a quick bath, and scented him with perfume. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Alopex," she answered. "I've been here for the better part of a year. I came to this country for a better life." She scoffed. "I thought I was leaving Hell by getting in bed with the devil."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not as bad as it could be," she answered then turned to lead him from the room. "And better than the life I had before."

They headed down the stairs, through the saloon and into a back room where April and two other women were waiting. One was a human in a yellow dress as tight as April's but her breasts weren't as supple so they were more squished than spilling. The other woman was a brown fox. Unlike Alopex she has large breasts and nearly popped from her green dress.

Alopex pulled Mikey into the room and the women got to work fitting him in a dress. They found him some undergarments and black stockings first. The dress they selected was orange with white frills and was loose until it was held in place with a brown corset. They topped the whole thing off with a frilly headband to make up for his lack of hair.

"You are going to sing for Mr. Oroku first," April instructed as she tied the corset. "You're cute and exotic with a lovely voice. He will be a fool not to let you work here." She looked him in the eyes. "Just sing what you sang for me last night. I'll teach you a new song today so you will have something to perform tonight."

Mikey nodded.

"Alopex, Ninjara, and Angel will teach you what you will need to know about everything else," April indicated the others in turn and they each nodded at the mention of their name. Mikey made a mental note of each of them. "Girls, this is Angelica."

"That's not gonna be confusing," Angel crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's fine," April chided. "It's not like the men care about your names." Angel scoffed and the other two chuckled. April looked at Mikey. "He should be here any minute."

"I'm ready," Mikey said, hoping that his fears didn't spill into his voice.

April handed Mikey off to Ninjara and the brown fox took him to the small area behind the stage. She sat with him, and they waited for April to get them. Mikey could hear the door open and the footfalls of several boots on the hard wood floor. After a brief conversation between April and the men, she came and got Mikey. "It's time."

Mikey stepped out from behind the curtain and saw three men sitting at a front table. They all curled their lips when they saw him and it almost sent him running. April was off to the side of the stage and gestured for Mikey to sing.

Swallowing hard, Mikey settled his nerves and started to sing. The faces of the three men relaxed as they listened to Mikey. "I've heard enough," the man Mikey assumed was Mr. Oroku stood, cutting Mikey off. "You have a lovely voice and I'm sure there is a market for one such as yourself. How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Mikey lied, aging himself a little in hopes of getting the job.

"You're small for fifteen."

"I've always been small."

"Have you ever had sex before?" Mr. Oroku asked.

Mikey shook his head and held up his arm to show the tattoo. "Because of who my parent were, I am not suitable for breeding. No one in my tribe wants me."

Mr. Oroku turned to his men. "Who wants to break her in? I have no desire to be with a native."

The larger of the two men stood, "I will."

"Very well." Mr. Oroku turned back to Mikey. "Hun here will give you your final test. If he is satisfied with his time with you, then you are hired."

Mikey nodded as Hun walked up to the stage. Before Mikey had time to react, Hun reached up and pulled him off the stage. "Take me to your room."

"O…Okay," Mikey replied, awe struck by the massive size of the human. He led the way up the stairs and to his room. Butterflies filled Mikey stomach. He knew what sex was and the mechanics of it, he did work with the animals, but he honestly didn't know what to expect.

Mikey opened the door and led Hun in. Hun huffed when they entered. "You haven't had time to decorate, I see."

"I only got here last night."

"Always let the man enter first. He is your guest and you should show him that respect." Hun shut the door and then started to undress. Mikey nodded and watched while he waited for Hun to instruct him on what to do next. He had never seen the naked body of any other species before. The external sexual organs looked strange and reminded him of the goats he had tended to during mating season. Only the goats' penises were usually internal and came out for mating. It didn't look like the man's penis had anywhere to go.

"Strip," Hun ordered and Mikey started to untie the corset, without question. His fingers fumbled with the lace but he managed to get it undone. Once it was loose, the dress simply fell to the ground to pool at his feet. Sitting down on the bed, Mikey started to unbuckle the garter.

"Keep the stockings on," Hun said as he sat on the bed.

"Okay." Mikey re-buckled the one he had undone.

Hun placed his finger under Mikey's chin and lifted his head then ran his thumb over Mikey's lips. "Get on the floor." Mikey got down from the bed and Hun guided between his legs. Grabbing his penis in one hand and placing the other on the back of Mikey's head, Hun pulled Mikey's head down. "Suck on it."

Mikey opened his mouth and Hun pushed him down onto his cock. It wasn't a pleasant taste but Mikey knew not to react to it. "You cannot show any discomfort," Hun said. "You have to make the client believe that you want to do it."

Hun guided Mikey's movements, instructing him in what to do. As Mikey sucked, Hun's penis grew nearly double its size and would occasionally throb. He explored the now fascinating appendage, pulling back the extra skin on the tip to reveal the hidden pink tip. He licked and gently sucked the tender flesh, drawing gasps and moans from the large human.

"Enough," Hun husked, pulling Mikey away. "There's still more to do. Get on the bed and lie down."

Mikey did as he was told and positioned himself plastron down with his tail in the air.

"What are you doing?" Hun pushed Mikey over. "Get on your back. We're not animals."

Mikey shifted on the bed so that he was on his back and Hun moved to sit on his knees between Mikey's legs. He tilted his head then looked up at Mikey. "What is this? Where am I supposed to put it?"

"In… m…my tail," Mikey answered, pointing to his cloaca. "Our sex organs are internalized."

Hun pushed his finger into Mikey's cloaca and Mikey made sure to pull his penis as far up as it could go. He had a feeling that if they discovered that he was actually a boy, they would kill him. "Alright," Hun mumbled then moved over Mikey. "Just relax."

It was strange to feel something enter into his tail and he had to admit that it felt nice. Hun grunted with each thrust and his meaty hand moved up and down Mikey's thigh

Taking a chance, Mikey let his penis down enough for Hun's to rub against it. Mikey hummed and basked in the new sensation. If he had known that sex was so nice he would have done it sooner. It was so much better than using his hand. But when he looked up at Hun, Mikey felt like something was missing.

"Don't just lay there." Hun snapped. "You need to make me believe that you are enjoying it, moan, squirm, say something." Mikey did as he was told, hamming it up by making the same noises he had heard coming from the other rooms the night before.

Much to his surprise, moaning and moving helped him to enjoy it more. It was just starting to get good when Hun pulled out. "There's something else you have to get used to."

Mikey looked up at him, awaiting further instruction.

"Finish me off by sucking on me again," Hun instructed. Mikey got down off the bed to do as he was told. He could taste himself on Hun's cock and had to resist the urge to gag. He felt Hun's penis harden further then it started to throb and Mikey's mouth was filled with a bitter substance.

Hun held Mikey's head down. "Swallow it. Don't insult the patron by spitting it out." Pushing past the nausea, Mikey swallowed it down. All of a sudden, it was no longer enjoyable. When Hun was finished he grabbed Mikey's chin and forced him to look up. "Don't you ever leave a patron thinking that you didn't like any part of bringing him pleasure. You enjoy sucking his cock and drinking his cum and you moan for him like it's the best sex you've ever had."

"I understand," Mikey said, trembling a little.

"You've got the job, little one," Hun smiled. "And I might come back for more."

"I look forward to it," Mikey said with a sweet smile.

"That's how it's done," Hun patted Mikey on the head then stood up to clean himself off. "Make sure you get this room looking nice. And get something in here to make it smell nice, it stinks."

"Now that I have the job I'm sure the others will help me do just that."

Mikey sat on the bed while Hun dressed and waited for him to leave. As soon as he was gone, Mikey waited, lip trembling, until he could no longer hear his footsteps then he let out a soft whimper. Despite how good it had felt, he still felt dirty and the taste of Hun lingered in his mouth.

The door to his room opened and Ninjara walked in. "This is how I thought I would find you." She closed the door and then sat on the bed next to Mikey, pulling him into a sideways hug. "It's okay, honey." She sat in silence and let him cry for a little while then said, "What do you say we make this room yours. There are several things in storage that you can decorate it with and you can take your pick of any of them."

Mikey sat up and rubbed his eyes. "That sounds nice."

"It's really not that bad." She smiled then stood up and pulled Mikey to his feet. "Not all men are like Hun."

As he followed her from the room he had to keep telling himself that he had made the right decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Miyamoto Usagi came over to the new world with his parents when he was still a baby. He knew nothing of his motherland and his parents never spoke of it around him. He didn't even know the language. But, one night, he overheard them when he should have been in bed.

They spoke of the tyrant who ruled their homeland and how they fled to escape him. Not many were able to escape but they managed with the help of some kind people who were fleeing a neighboring country.

Their lives were peaceful. Usagi's parents continued to have more children and they worked hard to make a good life for their growing family.

Usagi's father was a skilled craftsman, making beautiful yet functional custom furniture for the wealthy. His mother was an artist and painted each piece before his father covered them in varnish. They would spend years in a guest house at a lavish estate while his father and mother worked on their commissioned pieces.

As soon as the pieces were done, another noble would be requesting their skills. They were never without work and the family got to live in luxury. "One day, we will have an estate like this," his father would dream.

Usagi loved his life and his family but, unlike his siblings, he lacked the artistic skill of his parents. His talents lied within a different realm.

Games of hide and seek, introduced Usagi to his ability to track and an eccentric nobleman, named Mathew Ruffington took notice. The human noble loved to hunt and decided to take Usagi under his wing. They bonded and when Usagi's parents were finished with their commission, Usagi opted to accept Mathew's invitation and stay.

For a few years Usagi lived with the old man and learned all he had to teach, learning to shoot and honing his tracking skills. As Usagi came of age he learned why the nobleman never married and enjoyed several more years sharing his bed.

They would go to hunting parties and Usagi would impress Mathew's friends with his skills. He would return with the biggest haul of game and the servants would cook it up for supper.

It was a good life, while it lasted.

During a hunting trip at a nearby estate, Mathew broke his leg. The bone protruded from the flesh and it hung at an unnatural angle. Usagi may have killed plenty of the lesser beasts but he had never seen the blood of a higher mammal.

Mathew laid in agony for almost a day before a doctor could be fetched. His screams echoed through the halls while the doctor set the bones and stitched up the flesh.

The friend they were visiting was kind enough to take them back to Mathew's estate where the servants carried him to his bed. For a while, it looked like Mathew was going to be alright but after the third night his health started to deteriorate.

Fever set in and the broken leg was warm to the touch and started to swell. It pained Usagi to see the man he had grown to love suffer but he stayed by his side. Every night he would pray for Mathew's recovery and every morning Usagi was grateful to see that he was still breathing.

The doctor came out again and bled Mathew but there was little else that he could do. His body had to fight of the infection on its own.

When news of his illness got out, the Ruffington family came out of the woodworks to claim his estate. He wasn't even dead and they were already discussing who would get what. They saw Usagi as an interloper who had been a leach on Mathew.

As Mathew's health faded, his family started making more of the decisions. People who had not visited for nearly fifteen years suddenly knew what was best for the dying man. Nothing could be left to Usagi since county law decreed that it all had to go to kin.

"Your little tactic won't work," one of the women, Mathew's niece, accused him. "You will get nothing of his wealth. You might have had my uncle fooled but you can't fool any of us. You can go attach yourself to another lonely noble."

Usagi didn't care about the wealth he just wanted to be with Mathew, his family could have all the material possessions. Thought he expressed this, much to his dismay Usagi was pulled from Mathew's side and dismissed.

"We won't have this kind of sin plaguing him in the afterlife," Mathew's sister said. "You may be fine with burning in Hell but I won't let that happen to Mathew."

Usagi never got the chance to say goodbye and was deprived of being with the one he loved in the end. Unable to fight against Mathew's family, Usagi had no choice but to be on his way.

His hands drop to his sides and covered his twin revolvers, the only thing that the family did not dare take from him. They were the first gift, Mathew ever gave to Usagi and they rarely ever left his side.

He had nowhere to go. He had no idea where his family was. So he wandered the road, catching a ride with a kind traveler. He didn't care what the destination was as long as it was somewhere he could find work.

They pulled into a town and Usagi couldn't help but stare with his mouth agape. Usagi had never been in a town before and the difference between a town and the big cities were vast. The roads were dirt and most of the buildings were made from wood. In the cities bricks were used in road and building construction. The town seemed primitive by comparison.

Usagi thanked the kind traveler for the ride and then decided to explore. His attire marked him as out of place and the town's people watched him wherever he went.

"You lost," a human man asked. The man's dark eyes stayed fixed on Usagi as he scratched his un-kept beard. Usagi had to bite back his look of disgust when he swore he saw a bug fall from the matted mess on the man's chin.

Usagi cleared his throat, "I have been displaced from my home and I seek employment."

The man shifted in his seat and took a drink of some brown liquid. "What kinda skills you got?"

Again, Usagi had to hide his distaste for the man's lack of proper grammar. "I am skilled with a gun and at tracking and hunting."

"Hunting?" the man repeated as he looked Usagi up and down. "You think you could hunt a man?"

Usagi's ears went flat, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a bounty hunter myself," the man explained. "My last assistant got himself shot by the outlaw we was tracking. So now I'm in need of a new one."

"I have never hunted another man before," Usagi admitted.

The man smiled. "It's not much different than hunting the lesser beasts."

Usagi looked at the man as he thought. Could he bring himself to hunt and possibly kill another man for profit? The man looked like his life was rough. After living in the lap of luxury, could Usagi live a life on the road? What choice did he really have?

With a slight nod, Usagi agreed. "I will assist you in hunting criminals."

"Good," the man slapped the table then stood up. "First thing we gotta do is get you out of those fancy clothes."

Usagi stood waiting for his payment as the criminal he had just brought in was secured in a cell. He had adjusted to the life of a bounty hunter in a matter of months and within the first year, set out on his own. Since then he had made a reputation for himself.

After receiving his payment, Usagi left the jailhouse and headed to the nearest saloon. It was late so the only one still open was the brothel. He didn't mind, so long as he got something to eat, a good strong drink, and a place to sleep.

As soon as he entered he was accosted with the scent of heavy perfume and loud music. Taking a seat at an empty table, he waved down a server to order something to eat and a drink and inquiry about a room.

"You're in luck," the human girl answered. "We have one available. Would you like to add a turndown service to your stay?"

Usagi understood what the young girl was implying and smiled. "I will consider it."

"I'll let the madam know," she smiled and turned to go. A moment later, the girl returned with tray and a key. "Room number seven is yours for tonight." She placed a bowl of food, mug of beer, and a key on the table and Usagi handed her the money. "Let us know if you would like some company later," she winked then went back to work.

The food was a hearty stew and a thick slice of bread. It was nice to have a nice warm meal after so many days on the road. The beer was a good brew, some of the best he'd had in a long time. It wasn't often that a brothel had such good accommodations.

As he ate, one of the girls got up on stage to perform. The men started to clap and whistle, eager for her to start. Usagi turned to see what all the fuss was about and was surprised to see a native on stage. By all standards she was cute with bright blue eyes and freckled skin.

She wore an orange frilly dress and had the voice of an angel. Usagi had never been so drawn to a female before. He had been with females before but that was simply because he desired a release and male whores were nonexistent. That would have been a sin.

Flagging down the serving girl, Usagi said, "I would like her company tonight."

"Angelica?" A smile graced the young girl's face, "I'll let her know."

After her performance, the young native was directed to Usagi's table. She sat down and gave Usagi a sweet smile. "Angel told me that you wanted some company for the night."

"Is it possible to have you for the whole night?" Usagi asked, leaning back in his chair. The last native he had come in contact with was ugly, the polar opposite of the one sitting in front of him.

She dropped her gaze to the table and she answered in a shy voice, "It is."

Usagi sat back up and trailed a finger down the turtle's arm. He had never been with a reptile before and figured that was what had peaked his interest. The scales on her arm were small and soft but the pulled when he ran his finger back up. "How much would it be?"

Angelica looked up at him, "Three dollars."

Usagi pulled some money out of his pouch and handed Angelica four dollars. "We have a deal."

They both stood and headed to the stairs. Angelica handed the money to a woman waiting at the bottom before she headed up. The higher establishments tended to require money up front before services could be rendered.

Usagi walked slowly down the hall, looking for his room but Angelica knew where to go. She grabbed him by the hand and led him to the door marked with a seven.

Usagi unlocked the door and held it open for Angelica. She hesitated a moment then smiled and walked inside. Whores weren't used to being treated like ladies.

Angelica headed over and lit the lamp on the wall then turned as Usagi shut and locked the door, "I'm yours for the whole night." Cupping her hands behind her, she bit her bottom lip and ran it through her teeth. "What would you like to do?"

Usagi walked past her and sat down on the bed. It was plush, better than most he had been on but not quite the same quality found in a noble's estate. "Strip," he requested. "Take everything off, slowly."

Angelica did as she was asked, letting the fabric fall from her body as she did a little dance. Once she was undressed Usagi got up from the bed to stand in front of her.

She smelled nice, like rose and honey. Cleanliness was another rarity among whores. He would have to remember this establishment.

He saw the tattoo under her arm and ran his finger over it. "What's this?"

"Because of who my parents were, I am unfit for breeding," she answered.

"I caught a turtle who had a tattoo once," Usagi thought out loud. "Not common for your kind to be outlaws."

"What happened to him?"

Usagi shrugged, "I turned him in alive and collected my bounty for him. I believe he was scheduled to be hanged."

Angelica's eye drifted down for a moment then she closed them and took a deep breath. She smiled up at Usagi, "There are better things we could be doing other than talking about outlaws."

"Help me undress," Usagi husked.

As she worked to loosen this belt, Usagi lifted her chin and pressed his mouth to hers. With a sharp intake of breath, she stiffened. He pulled back in looked down into her wide eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"I've never had anyone kiss me before," she admitted as her cheeks darkened. It was the answer he was expecting.

"I don't want to simply have sex," Usagi smiled. "I want it to be so much more than that." He pressed their mouths together once more and after a few gentle nips, her lips parted. He could tell that it was her first kiss.

Articles of his clothing were removed and tossed to the floor then they made their way to the bed. They broke the kiss long enough to get settled. She was on her back and he was on his side on her left.

They resumed kissing and her hand moved under him to start rubbing at his groin. He moaned in response to her skilled hands. Even though he wasn't attracted to females, Usagi had found that a skilled whore was enough to satisfy his need. It was equally helpful that she didn't have any breasts.

His hand drifted down her front until he found an opening and then he eased his fingers inside. The reptile's body was interesting indeed. She moved, bucking her hips and moaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, Usagi moved to suck on her neck and she gasped in surprise. "Oh, God," she tilted her head back.

When Usagi moved to look into her eyes, he expected to see ecstasy but instead he saw fear. Then he felt something bump against his finger and Angelica's fear turned to panic. Sitting up, Usagi continued to work his fingers inside of her.

No. Not 'her', 'him'.

A penis emerged from his tail then the native whimpered and started to cry.

"You're a boy," Usagi said as he ran his fingers along the emerging penis. It was big compared to most mammals and oddly shaped.

"Please don't kill me," the turtle sobbed.

"Is this really the first time you've been aroused during sex?" Usagi asked looking down at the turtle. "Or are you just new at this?"

The turtle's tear filled eyes came up to meet his. "I've been doing this for over a year, several times a night, and this had never happened before. No other customer has been like you."

"I'm not going to kill you. You can stop crying," Usagi soothed as he settled back down on the bed. "I actually prefer males. What's your real name?"

"Michelangelo," the young native answered.

Usagi ran his hand along the long shaft again. "You ever use this?"

"No," the turtle panted.

"I've been yearning for one for a while," Usagi rumbled, feeling his excitement rise. He would definitely have to remember this place.

In the morning they said their goodbyes and he promised that he would come back, even if there was no work for him in the area. As he made his way out of the saloon a large man approached him. "Are you the bounty hunter Usagi?"

"I am," Usagi nodded, his hand drifting to his revolvers. Vendettas against bounty hunters came with the territory.

"Relax," the large man said, holding up his hands. "My name is Hun and I am here on behalf of my employer, Oroku Saki. He has a job for you."

"A personal bounty?"

"You could say that," Hun answered. "If you would come with me, Mr. Oroku would like to meet with you."

Usagi followed Hun to an awaiting carriage and got in. They drove through town and up to a large estate. Servants worked to keep the land in pristine condition; every aspect of the lawn was tailored. The plush green was a stark contrast to the dirt colored town. The ride to the house from the front gate was almost as long as the ride through the town.

Hun escorted Usagi through the vast house. It was lavish to the point of gaudiness and in an attempt to be the most beautiful ended up looking cluttered and ugly. This Oroku Saki was rich and he wanted everyone to know it.

Usagi was led to a parlor where Mr. Oroku was waiting. The man greeted Usagi with a warm smile. "Thank you for coming. I have heard good things about you." The hairs on the back of Usagi's neck prickled as the man took his hand.

"I am flattered," Usagi inclined his head as a sign of respect, returning the handshake. "Who is it you wish to have me find?"

"Kill," Mr. Oroku corrected.

"Kill?"

"Two thousand dollars to end the life of a native and a former employee named, Hob." Mr. Oroku offered. "They betrayed me and stole something. Kill the cat and the turtle and bring the stolen documentation back here and you will get your reward."

"What sort of documentation am I looking for?" Usagi asked.

"The kind that is sealed in an official envelope," Saki replied. "You see. It has to remain sealed in order to stand up in court. Otherwise it is believed to be a forgery. They have it and I need it."

"For two thousand dollars, it must be an important document."

Mr. Oroku's face darkened. "If you don't think you can handle the job then I will find someone who can."

"I'll take it," Usagi nodded. "All that I require at the moment is all the information you have on them."


	6. Chapter 6

Slash's father hit him so hard that his vision went black. Blood filled his mouth as the room seemed to spin. When he realized that he was on the ground Slash struggled to pull himself up only to have his father kick him back to the ground.

"We lost fifteen slaves because of your stupidity."

Slash covered his head with his arms in an attempt to keep his father from doing any more damage to it. "I'm sorry father," he whimpered.

"It is a good thing that I have another son," the chief sneered as he kicked Slash once again. "You are too stupid to be chief."

Slash labored to breathe. His father's last kick left a stabbing sensation that only worsened every time his lungs expanded. He didn't know what to say to quell his father's anger. All he knew was that the tribe was angry and it was his fault so he would be the one to be punished.

"Take him," his father said, snapping his fingers.

Several large snapper warriors surrounded Slash and lifted him from the ground. They took him from the chief's tent and across the village.

Slash knew better than to struggle, it would only make things worse. He wondered what his father had decided would be his punishment. Part of him hoped for a quick death but that was rare. He was going to be made to suffer before he died.

He was dropped on the ground outside the medicine man's tent. He glared down at Slash then signaled to the warriors. "I need for him to be on his back. Hold him down so he doesn't kick me. But stay out of the way. You don't want what I'm about to give him."

The wounds inflicted by his father pulled as Slash was rolled to his carapace and held down. The medicine man knelt down next to slash and held up a small blade. "The chief has decided that you will be killed by the parasitic rock. I have several to place inside of you so if you would be kind enough to hold still we can get through this quickly."

Slash's eyes went wide as his heart sank. The parasitic rock was a green crystal like stone that, once implanted in the body, would take root and spread. It consumed the bone of a creature, protruding from the flesh until either infection set in or it pierced inward to damage the internal organs.

The longest someone had survived with the infection was ten years. It crippled them as their bones were coated with the crystals. But it started in his foot. Slash wasn't going to be so lucky. Lesser beasts have been found infected in the surrounding forests, the crystals growing out from their bodies.

The medicine man worked meticulously, cutting in to Slash's flesh and planting the crystals bone deep. He even cut along Slash's head and broke in through his plastron to implant some. The pain was unbearable and had Slash crying out.

"Now so long as you don't succumb to infection, these will start to grow from you soon." The medicine man seemed to enjoy his work. "I made sure to plant some near your heart. If you're lucky, it will grow more inward than out and end it quickly. But they tend to like the light more."

The medicine man made quick work of patching the incisions. It wasn't like he cared whether or not Slash ended up with an infection. The result would be the same; pain and a slow agonizing death. "I'm done with him," he said as he stood.

The warriors picked Slash up and carried him a short way to place him in a box that was barely big enough to contain him. As Slash looked up his father appeared over the edge of the box to glare down at him. "You have been exiled. We will not support you while you succumb to the stones. If the river doesn't kill you, the infection eventually will or maybe starvation. I don't care. Now I will show you how to properly lock a box."

With that the chief shut the lid and secured into place. The box was lifted and Slash felt himself thrown into the river.

Water started filling the box as it swayed back and forth and Slash both feared and hoped that it would sink to the bottom. But it stayed afloat, bobbing up and down with the slow current. He lied in shock and disbelief as the current carried him further away from his home. In one night his whole life had changed all because of that slave. He should have tied him to the bed.

In time the shock faded and all of his wounds made their presences known. They burned in the water that had Slash shivering from the cold. He just wanted it to end. Eventually his mind slipped into a state of numb depression.

Leonardo followed Hob down to the river. They were both covered in sweat and were in need of a drink. Running from the law was an exhausting life to lead.

In the two years since he had left his home with Hob the pair had managed to anger a few local sheriffs. They never did anything so bad as to get themselves on the most wanted lists but they have spent a few nights in a jail cell. It was something that they would rather not do so they cut out of town to avoid capture.

They did what they had to in order to survive. It wasn't the best of reasons to do what they did but it was the easiest solution. They would have been fine with hard work and an honest living but people didn't tend to treat them all that well.

Leonardo learned early on, the prejudices that his kind had to face. The settlers looked down on the turtles and when they did speak to Leo they talked slowly, like he was slow witted.

The lack of people willing to hire a mangy old cat and a turtle led the two to become petty thieves. They took a few crops, and an occasional sheep or goat, just enough to be able to eat. Leo had honed his skills at preserving the food they stole or found, reusing the same jars over and over.

The river would most likely have some fish that they would be able to smoke that would last them a while. At least they wouldn't have to take any food for a while.

"I saw some berry bushes a little ways back," Leo said as they made their way to the water's edge. "I have an empty jar and some honey, I can cook them up tonight."

"That sounds good," Hob agreed, leaning over to get a drink of water.

Leo knelt down next to Hob and scooped up some water in his hands for a drink before dipping his canteen in to fill it. He looked back over his shoulder to where they left the horse tied. "Do you think we should bring him down for a drink?"

"Too slippery for him." Hob patted the pot next to him. "This is why I brought this."

Leo nodded his understanding. They had lost a horse once to a broken leg. Not wanting to waste anything, they skinned it and smoked the meat. It wasn't the best tasting meat he had ever had but it lasted a while and it filled the stomach.

Of course they had stolen the horse. It wasn't like they were able to buy one. But out of all the crimes they had committed, Leo refused to commit murder. Murderers were hanged and he didn't want to go out that way, at least not for some random stranger.

If he was going to be hanged for murder, it would be for Oroku Saki's murder and no one else's.

The river's current was gentle enough that they would be able to wade in without the fear of being pulled away. So, after removing his boots, belt, and hat, Leo stepped into the river and let the clear water wash the grime away.

He kept his clothes on to reduce the risk of losing something to the river as he washed them. He scrubbed at his clothes, opening his shirt so that the water could get at his chest. He then dropped his pants to clean his tail. The underpart of his tail was long overdue for a cleaning and the cool water against the sensitive skin felt nice.

After he was clean, he pulled his pants back up and made his way to the river's edge the moved along to the soft grass. Only then did he remove his clothes and laid them out to dry before he settled down to bask in the sun.

With Leo done, it was Hob's turn to wash. At some point while Leo was bathing, Hob had taken the pot of water up to the horse and brought down their fishing rods. Leo wasn't too fond of the taste of fish but like horse meat, it was better than an empty stomach.

Leo glanced over as Hob walked from the river and removed his clothes. The old cat's orange-brown fur clung to his sleek body, showing the scars that were usually hidden underneath. Hob sat in the grass next to Leo then something down river caught his eye. "What's that?" his eyes narrowed.

Leo sat up and followed Hob's line of sight. He was expecting something small but instead saw a large box floating down the river. Leo shrugged, "Wanna find out?"

"You go fetch it, boy," Hob pointed at the box. "You're young and strong. I'll probably pull something if I try and get it."

"Alright," Leo stood and waded out into the river again.

The floating box was easy enough to push to shore but there was no way he was going to be able to push it up the bank. "Whatever's in here is heavy, Hob."

Hob walked over to his pile of clothes and pulled a long knife from his belt then headed over to the box. "Let's get it open and see what's making it so heavy."

He spun the knife in his fingers, ready to pry the box open but Leo stopped him by raising his hand. "I think we can open it without the use of a knife. No need to ruin it."

Hob sniffed then sucked on his teeth, "Alright then. Open it up."

With a slight nod, Leo turned his attention back to the box and removed the long stakes of wood that were holding it closed. Lifting the lid he took a look inside. His eyes went wide as he took in the large turtle inside. "There's a turtle in here."

Hob looked in then pulled Leo back. "That ain't no turtle, boy. That's a snapper."

"He looks hurt," Leo said, pulling from Hob's grasp.

"Snappers ain't nice," Hob said, taking a step back. "They'd kill you as soon as they look at you."

Leo sighed and then reached into the box to touch the snapper's shoulder. The snapper's eyes opened and looked up at Leo, causing the young turtle to pull back. The snapper spoke in his thick language and all Leo could do in response was shrug and shake his head.

The snapper sighed and sat up. His movements were stiff and it was plain to see that he had been in the box for a while. Leo moved to help but the snapper pushed him away, mumbling something.

Leo looked over at Hob and received a look that said, 'I told you so.' Not yet willing to admit defeat, Leo ran up the bank to where the horse and supplies were. He grabbed a jar of vegetables and some dried meat then headed back to the river.

"What are you doing, boy?" Hob snapped at Leo when he saw what he had in his hands. "Our rations are low enough as it is."

"I'm not as heartless, Hob," Leo shot back. "He's in need. The least we can do is help him regain his strength before sending him on his way."

Hob scoffed then turned to pick up his fishing poll, "Just this once. We don't need to support someone like that. From the size of him, I'm sure he'll eat a lot."

Leo opened the jar and handed it to the snapper then gestured for him to eat what was inside. The snapper lifted the jar to his nose and sniffed at the contents then skewed his face. "It's food," Leo said, gesturing again for him to eat. "You need your strength." He then handed the snapper the dried meat.

The snapper took the meat and shoved it all in his mouth. When he had finished with that he started cramming the pickled vegetables in his mouth. He said something through a mouth full of food then finished the contents of the jar. Something told Leo that the snapper liked it.

The snapper was about to drop the jar on the ground but Leo was there to stop him and save the precious commodity. Leo walked over to the river and started rinsing the jar as Hob caught his fist fish.

"Try not to disturb them too much," Hob said, tossing the fish into a pot before casting his line back into the river.

With a grin on his face, Leo placed the jar in the clear water and scooped up a fish that was fighting th current to get away. He held it up for Hob to see.

"What?" Hob lifted an eyebrow. "Are you catching bate?"

Leo let out a sarcastic laugh then dumped the fish in with the other one. In all honesty, Leo's wasn't much smaller than Hob's. They were going to need a lot.

Seeing what the others were doing the snapper waded into the river, dipped his hands into the water then held still. Leo stood watching the large creature, wondering if he had lost his mind. But then the snapper moved and brought a large fish up out of the water.

"He can stay," Hob said over his shoulder at Leo.

Between the three of them they caught twenty fish and put them over a fire to smoke. In the meantime Leo headed back into the cluster of trees to find the berries. He filled several baskets full of the plump red fruit before heading back to the others.

It took them a while but they managed to understand that the large snapper's name was Slash. When Leo introduced himself Slash seemed a little confused by his name but they lacked the ability to find out why.

While the fish smoked Leo set the berries to cook with some honey. He had found some mint in the foliage and added it to the pot as well. By the time they were done the sun was starting to set.

"Might as well make camp," Hob said as they started cleaning up. "This is as good a place as any. We can catch some fish for breakfast in the morning before we head out." Leo nodded his agreement as he killed the fire. Hob started back up the bank, towards their supplies but stopped and hissed out a curse. "That's not good."

"Hob?" Leo stood and started to walk over. Hob swayed on his feet and Leo rushed to him, reaching Hob in time to catch him as he fell. "What happened?"

"Snake bite," Hob answered, placing his hand on his head. "Got a look at it and I know that I ain't got long. The shock of it all is what made me woozy. Other than a burn near they bite, the poison hasn't started to take effect yet."

"I'll suck the poison out," Leo offered and leaned over to look for the bite.

Hob moved his leg. "Don't be stupid, boy. It don't take much of its venom to kill you. You get its venom in your mouth and you'll be dead too."

"Then I'll get you on the cart and take you to the nearest town," Leo said as he lifted Hob. "The doctor there will fix you up."

"I ain't got time," Hob protested as Leo carried him. "The town's too far. I'll die before we get there."

"Then what?" Leo pleaded, placing Hob in the cart. "I can't lose you." It wasn't an emotional attachment to Hob it was one of necessity and familiarity. The world was a hard place, especially for a native outlaw. Without Hob to protect him, Leo would be killed and no one would care.

Hob grabbed hold of Leo's arm. "I'm sorry. I've done wrong by you but I was trying to make it better." He took a deep breath then shifted his position so that he could find his satchel. "Part of the job Oroku Saki haired me for was to test the land and try to get your parents to sell to him. The other part was for me to take your pa's will and deed."

Hob reached into the pack and pulled out two sealed envelopes. "Due to the lack of your remains, they're bound to know that you are still alive by now and you have claim to the land. With these you can claim it but if Saki gets his hands on them, the land is his. 'Til then it will just sit unused."

Leo took the two envelopes from Hob. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"'Cause I know you would want to go after Saki right away. If you were to try to claim your land now, Saki would have you killed. Or worse, say it was you who killed your parents for the land. He probably has men looking for us now." Hob answered, placing his hand on Leo's arm, preventing him from opening them. "Keep those sealed or they're worthless.

"Then what were you planning on doing, Hob," Leo asked. He couldn't help but feel emotional. Hob had promised no more lies but he kept on doing it. "Why did you keep these?"

"At first, I was just keeping it from Saki," Hob admitted. "I knew he wanted that land but that he couldn't have it without those. I don't know why I kept them. But over the years, I knew that there would come a time where you could get your land back. That you would be able to stand up to Saki."

"Why does Saki want the land so much?"

"Mining."

"Mining?"

Hob nodded, "Coal and possibly diamonds. It's how he made his fortune."

"It's not fair." Leo didn't know what else to say or do. He placed the two documents back in the satchel then grabbed hold of Hob's hand. No matter how long it took, Leo was not going to leave his side.

Hob shifted on the hard wood then grunted. "Get me off this thing. I don't want to spend my last moments on this and you don't want the mess that my death will leave in it. Put me back down on the grass."

"Alright," Leo mumbled and did as he was requested.

Slash seemed to understand what was going on and sat off to the side, giving them their privacy. The sun set over the horizon and Leo sat there, holding Hobs hand as he watched the moon rise.

Hob's steady breathing became raspy, and then labored. The pain and discomfort was splayed across Hob's face and in the way he squirmed. This was the first time Leo watched someone die. He had seen dead bodies before and he had suffered loss but he wasn't there for the final moments.

It was terrifying, watching someone struggle to breathe with panic in their eyes. The fear as they faced their own mortality and the unknown of the afterlife. Leo didn't even know what Hob believed.

By midnight, Hob breathed his last breath.

Slash watched as the turtle comforted the cat in his final moments. It was cruel how quickly a life could end. In one moment he was carrying on with his life and in the next…. Slash could only hope that in his final moments he could face them with the same amount of courage as Hob. The turtle seemed to be living up to his name. Slash wondered if he even knew what it meant.

Leonardo left the body and walked over to pull the box further up the bank. Though it was a tight fit for Slash it was large compared to the turtle. When he got it far enough up the bank, Leonardo lifted Hob and placed him in the box.

He then set about collecting branches and twigs. It didn't take long for Slash to realize what he was doing. The turtle planned on burning the body. Slash couldn't blame him. It was better than leaving it to rot by the river and get eaten by the lesser beasts.

The foul smell of burning fur filled the night, followed by the scent of cooking meat. By the time the fire burned itself out, it was dawn.

Slash woke from his doze to see the dying embers and the turtle sleeping a safe distance from it. For a moment Slash considered leaving but something in him had him stay. There was something about knowing that he was going to die that made him fear being alone.

Slash went to scratch at the wounds on his arm only to discover that the crystals had already started to emerge. He wondered how much time he had left and if the turtle would make sure his body wasn't left out in disgrace.


	7. Chapter 7

When Leonardo woke up he was faced with the harsh reality that it wasn't all a bad dream. Hob was dead.

He looked over and saw Slash sitting under a nearby tree, sleeping. He was going to be an interesting travel companion considering that they didn't speak the same language. That is, if he decided to travel with Leo.

As Leo walked up to the cart to get some supplies, Slash woke up. Slash didn't try to say anything, he knew it was pointless. So the large snapper stood and made his way over to the water to get a drink.

Leo took the large pot to the lake so that he could get some water for the horse. Then he stoked the ashes of the cooking fire and managed to get another one going. Slash must have understood what Leo's intentions were and entered the river to catch a few fish for breakfast.

After they had eaten they were on their way. Leo drove the cart and Slash road in the back. The large snapper looked wan. Leo figured it was because of the parasite that was starting to grow from him. The slow death that awaited him must have been having an effect on his psyche.

Even though Leo didn't know Slash's story, he had a decent idea as to why he was alone and in the box. He knew enough about snappers to know that they were a cruel people. His tribe no longer wanted him and he was destined to die alone. Leo had no idea how long the snapper had left but Leo refused to let him spend that time alone.

They traveled down the path with no destination in mind. Leo didn't know where he could go. He thought it was hard to find work while he was traveling with Old Hob but now it was going to be even more so. No one was going to hire a turtle especially one with a diseased snapper in tow.

The pair didn't even try to talk to one another and used simple hand gestures to express what they wanted. Slash didn't seem to care where they were going. Why would he?

Leo thought about the two documents that were in the satchel. Was it even possible for him to get justice for his parents' death or would it only end in his own? Would anyone care about the rights of a turtle? Did he even want to fight for it?

They traveled for a while, stealing from a few farms along the way. After a few weeks they had past beyond the point where the settlers had pushed through. The land was rocky and there was a tall mountain in the distance. Leo had never seen a mountain before. It was breathtaking.

As darkness fell Leo could see the glow of a fire in the distance. He pulled the cart to a halt. Slash shifted in the back to see what had caused Leo to stop. Without a word Leo pointed to the fire in the distance and looked at Slash.

The snapper shrugged.

Leo sat a pondered for a moment. The reason the settlers hadn't traveled this far north wasn't because the natives in these parts were aggressive but because the winters were so harsh. Did anyone live in the area or were they travelers too?

There was only one way to find out. Leo urged the horse to move again, towards the glow. It was further away than Leo had first realized and it wasn't one fire, it was several. They were approaching a village.

Leo's heart pounded in his chest and he only hoped that he wasn't making a huge mistake. He glanced back at Slash who didn't look at all concerned. Why would he be concerned? He was on death's doorstep anyway. A swift death at the hands of savages would be preferable to what he had to look forward to.

As Leo approached the village they were met by some large turtles of varying colors. He had heard some of the settlers talk about the painted turtle tribes but he had never seen one before. They weren't actually painted. The vibrant colors were their natural skin tones. Legend had it that they were painted by the gods.

One of them spoke. Of course they didn't speak the common language of the settlers. So Leo once again looked back at Slash.

The large snapper grunted and got up from the cart. When the painted turtles saw him they started to talk among themselves for a moment before addressing Slash. They spoke to each other slowly. Though the languages were similar, their accents were different.

That point was driven home when Slash gestured to Leo and said his name. The way it said it was strange for Leo to hear. Stranger still was when the painted turtles repeated it with a completely different accent.

The painted turtles looked at Leo but spoke to Slash. The large snapper shrugged and gestured to Leo a few times as he spoke. It was a little unnerving for Leo to simply sit there while others spoke about him in a language he didn't understand.

One of the painted turtles turned to another and spoke, gesturing back to the village. The other painted turtle nodded then ran off. The painted turtle then gestured for them to follow and Slash walked over to grab hold of the horse's reigns.

They made their way into the village among a sea of curious onlookers. Leo was fascinated by the various shapes and colors of the people. Their colors ranged from bright orange and yellows to cool purple and blues. Their sizes varied from large and imposing to slight and sleek.

They stopped by a hut and an elder stepped out. She said a few things to Slash and then led him in side. Leo remained sitting in the cart, unsure of what to do.

"Hello," someone called out to him and he turned to see a large red turtle heading towards him. Looking around Leo noticed that there were no other red colored turtles among the tribe. Leo dipped him head, acknowledging the approaching painted turtle.

"Hello," Leo said back. "You speak the common language?"

The read turtle smiled, "What is common for the settlers is rare here among the tribes. But, yes, I do speak the language." His words were heavily accented but Leo understood them well enough. "The question is why do you not speak the language of your people?"

Leo nodded and sighed, "I was not raised by a tribe. I was found by the side of the road by a settler and raised as his son."

"Then how did you come to be named Leonardo?"

Leo shrugged, "It is the name my father gave me."

"But it is in the language of the tribes."

"I did not know that," Leo admitted.

"I see," the turtle nodded his understanding. "More mysteries." He extended his large hand, "My name is Red."

"Red?" Leo lifted an eye ridge.

Red laughed, "We are named based off of the first time someone makes a declaration about us. Someone with my coloring is rare so when I hatched the first one who saw me declared, 'He is Red,' and the name stuck."

"What if the first thing someone declares is, 'He is sick,'?" Leo asked.

Red laughed once again, "Most of the time we are more careful but if that were to happen, we have names for it."

Leo looked over his shoulder back at the hut Slash was taken into, "What's going to happen to Slash?"

"His illness will be tended to," Red answered. His hand was still outstretched. "Come down. We will tend to your horse and get you something to eat."

"Why are you being so kind?" Leo asked, eyeing Red's hand.

"Because we have no reason to be cruel," Red answered. "I take it that you are not accustomed to people being kind to you."

"That would be correct," Leo said and then accepted Red's help down from the cart. As soon as he dismounted his horse was surrounded and unhooked from the cart then led away. Leo turned and reached into the cart to remove a few of his more valuable items, including Hob's satchel.

Leo then followed Red to a bond fire and sat down. A blue turtle handed him a bowl filled with a mix of meat and vegetables with a side of flat bread. Leo looked around and saw that the others were using the bread to shovel the food into their mouths and did the same.

Leo hummed in delight. It was good, either that or he was hungry enough that anything would taste good.

Red sat down next to Leo, "Why are you traveling with a snapper when you do not speak the same language?"

"It's a long story," Leo sighed.

"I have time to hear it," Red smiled, passing Leo a drink.

Slash sat in the old woman's hut as she assessed his wounds. Her age had her once purple skin more of a grey color and her body hunched over under the weight of her large shell. "Do you want to talk about it?" the elder asked.

"I was punished and then banished," Slash answered. "Now I will die a slow and miserable death."

"Death is an inevitable outcome of life," the old woman smiled. "But you will live for a while yet."

Slash outstretched his crystal covered hand, "Do you not see what I have, old woman?"

"I do," she nodded.

"Then you know that time for me is short."

"You see this as a death sentence but I see it as a curable infection," she corrected.

"There is no cure," Slash countered.

"But there is," she grinned showing her missing teeth.

Slash perked up, looking the woman in the eye, "Give it to me."

She backed up, "It's not that simple. The cure is not here."

"Don't taunt me, woman," Slash roared, slamming his fist on a nearby table. A tall, sleek, purple turtle looked into the hut with a glare on his face. He looked ready to rush in at a moment's notice but the old woman waved him away.

"The cure lies within the mountains," the elder said. "The waters there are rich in a mineral that kills the crystal growing inside you. Find a hot spring and soak within the waters then you will be cured."

Slash stood, "Then I will go."

"The path is treacherous," she warned. "You must climb up the mountain to get to it. If you don't know what you are doing, it could mean your death."

Slash was becoming agitated, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Rest for now," she soothed. "Eat. In the morning one of my grandsons will guide you to where you need to go. You have time." She stood and walked toward the exit. "Come. Let's get something to eat and see if one of my grandsons will be up to taking you."

Slash grunted and stood to follow the old woman out. He saw Leonardo sitting by a fire and talking to the large red turtle. The old one grabbed Slash's hand and led him to the same fire.

"These are my grandchildren," she said sweeping her hand. "Red, Leon, Angelo, and Dee."

Each of the four colored turtles nodded as their names were said. To Slash their names were all strange. What kind of name is Red? How is that a name of anyone to be feared? Dee was the one who had poked his head into the hut when Slash had his outburst. That name was just as stupid.

Leon handed Slash a bowl and flat bread. "What are they talking about?" Slash asked as he sat, gesturing to Red and Leonardo with his chin.

Leon shrugged, "I do not understand that language. My cousin is the only one in the tribe who has bothered to learn it. He is also the one who knows that mountain best so he will most likely be the one to escort you."

"If the springs do as your grandmother promises then I don't care who takes me," Slash replied.

The next morning Red stood ready to take Slash up the mountain. The large snapper looked around, "Where is Leonardo?"

"When I assured him that you would be alright he decided to leave and seek out justice for his family," Red answered, handing Slash a pack.

"Did you tell him what his name meant?" Slash asked as they walked together.

"No," Red replied. "I do not think that he knows the whole story about how he was found. And telling him will only give him more questions."

"He is going to be told one day," Slash said.

Red shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not."

Slash looked back over his shoulder and huffed, "I wish he would have waited. I would have helped him. He knew I was sick and did not abandon me. And then he brought me here, where my life is to be saved."

"He did not know we had a cure here, or of us for that matter," Red corrected.

Shaking his head, Slash said, "That does not matter. If it wasn't for him I would be facing death alone. The least I could do is to help him avenge his family."

"He said he will come back to let us know and to make sure you are truly alright."

"Teach me his language so that I can tell him myself," Slash requested.

Red nodded, "Alright. I warn you now, though, it is a stupid language. There is no structure in the way they conjugate and they have several words that mean different things but are pronounced the same."

They reached the foot of the mountain by sunset and made camp. The next morning they started to climb and Slash quickly learned what the old woman meant when she said that the way was treacherous.

Loose rock and steep sides made the climb slow and there was very little room for mistakes. As they climbed, the forgotten corpses of failed climbers marked the wrong paths. They all looked like they had died from falling or from something falling on them and were in places difficult to get to. So retrieving the bodies was not an option.

"Besides the springs, what else is of value on this mountain that others would attempt to climb it?" Slash asked as they reached a ledge and a chance to rest.

Red handed over a container of water as he answered. "Most come for the springs and their abilities to heal. Others come for the bragging rights that come with conquering the mountain."

"Have you reached the top," Slash asked, handing the container back to Red.

"I have," Red smiled, "and nearly died a few times doing it. Don't fret though every person I have guided up the mountain has come back down alive."

"There's a first time for everything," Slash taunted in good humor.

It took them several days to climb to the plateau where the springs were located. They were surrounded by lush flora and the air was thick but sweet. Red indicated a large pool and Slash wasted no time in entering the warm waters.

His wounds tingled in the murky waters almost to the point of itching. Whatever it was doing, Slash hoped that it was working. Slash dunked his head underwater to get the spots on top of his head and wondered how long it was going to take.

Red sat by the edge of the pool and offered Slash something to drink. The large snapper accepted the offer and downed it in a single gulp.

"The berries here are nice," Red said, holding out his hand.

Slash brought his hands up out of the water and cupped them then Red dumped the berries into them. They were just the right balance of tart and sweet. Slash couldn't help but think of Leonardo and what he could make with them.

"How long do I have to soak?" Slash asked.

"A while," Red answered. "Sit back and enjoy it."

"How do I know when it's working?"

"When the crystals coming from your body turn soft."

Slash reached down and squeezed one of the crystals. It was still solid. "How am I supposed to get the ones on the top of my head?"

"We'll think of something," Red answered, patting Slash on the shoulder. "We will stay here for a few days and leave once we are sure you are free of the parasite. The plateau has plenty of food and water for us and it is warm. We can stay here as long as it takes."

Slash stayed in the pool for several hours before the crystals finally started to soften. When Red deemed them ready to be removed, he instructed Slash to lie down in a trench that he had dug next to the pool. Slash was able to lie back in the trench and dip the top of his head into the water.

Red got to work removing the crystals from Slash. Red pulled on them slowly and the feeling of them sliding along the bone caused shivers along Slash's spine. The large chunks had tendrils that had grown around the bone and Red had to be sure that none of them broke off during the extraction. After each crystal was removed, Red treated the wound before moving on to the next.

It was a long process and by the time he was done, the ones on Slash's head were ready. He could feel that the tendrils had grown so long that they reached below his jaw line. The sensation of them being removed was almost nauseating.

As Red finished with the last one, Slash was exhausted. He moved over and lied down in a bed of lush flowers. Their sweet scent mixed with the wet ground was almost intoxicating and eased his tension. "How long are we going to stay?"

"Just a few days," Red answered, sitting down next to Slash. "We need to make sure that there is none of it left in your body. As you know, a small amount only takes a few days to grow enough to break the skin."

Slash nodded his understanding. "What will happen after we return to your village?"

"That's up to you," Red smiled. "You can stay with us or… not. Whatever you decide."

Slash wondered if he would be able to adjust to life among the painted tribe. But, where would he go if he chose to leave? He sighed and closed his eyes as sleep washed over him. He had plenty of time to decide.


	8. Chapter 8

It usually happens that when someone hears gunshots in the distance, they tend to go off in the other direction. Not for Traximus. Six shots were fired not far from the path he was on so he altered his course to investigate.

The coper scent of blood and the soft sounds of someone moaning guided his way. His horse was spooked by the scent so Trax continued on foot after tying the horse to a tree. He came upon the scene to find a human and a turtle lying on the ground. The human was dead, shot three times in the torso. Butterflies fluttered over him, occasionally dropping down to drink. The turtle was the one who was moaning, still alive, saved by his hard plastron. The three bullet holes in his plastron oozed dark blood and stained his shirt.

Looking around, Trax made sure that the assailants were gone before he rushed over to the turtle. The young native was in shock and for good reason. He had to have been in immense pain.

Careful not to jostle him too much, Trax lifted the turtle and carried him away from the scene. He didn't want to risk being there when the assailants returned. Placing the turtle in to his wagon, Trax guided his horse through the scattering of trees until they reached a small river.

The river wasn't deep and the horse had no problems crossing through the gentle currents. They made it across just as a large box made its way past. Whatever was inside was not for him, fate would take it elsewhere. When they reached the other side, Trax found a spot to make camp.

It took some time, but Trax was able to remove the three bullets that were lodged in the turtle's shell. He then used whisky to clean the wounds and bandaged them. All that was left to do was wait and see if the turtle would survive.

Even though they were away from where the turtle was shot, it was still risky to stay where they were. So Trax lifted the turtle and placed him back in the wagon. They were soon back on the road, putting as much distance between them and the assailants as possible.

They traveled for hours before Trax stopped to set up camp for the night. By that time the young turtle had developed a fever and was mumbling something in his native language.

As night fell, the turtle started to shiver so Trax built a fire and covered him up with his coat. "If you make it through the night, I believe you will be okay. I will stay with you. I do not believe that fate has led me to you just so you can die."

The long night dragged on and Trax feared for the worse, questioning why they were brought together if not to save him. But by morning the fever broke and the turtle was resting peacefully. Not in any hurry to be anywhere, Trax decided to stay where they were until the turtle woke up.

It was a few hours past noon when the turtle woke up. He looked around and Trax moved to sit next to him. "Don't try to move. You are hurt but you are now safe."

"Where?" The turtle asked with a thick accent as he looked around.

Trax thought for a moment. What 'where' was he inquiring about? Trax decided to answer two possibilities at once. "You were shot twice in the chest, on your left side and once in your right abdomen. I don't know what county we are in but we are a few days ride to the nearest town. I don't know the name of it though."

"Where… Casey," the turtle asked as he continued looking around.

"I'm sorry," Trax answered. His heart sank into his stomach as he spoke. "Your human friend didn't make it." Trax just hoped that the turtle understood the common language enough to grasp what he was saying. "He's dead," Trax added, hoping that a strait forward answer would be understood.

It was. The mournful cry from the young turtle was enough to bring tears to Trax's eyes. No matter how many times he had done it, it will never be an easy task to tell someone that a loved one was dead. "Why?" the turtle choked out. "Why?"

"He was shot," Trax answered. "He most likely died from the first shot and did not suffer."

"Why?" the turtle asked again.

"I don't know," Trax tried to soothe.

"We… did… task… right," the turtle said through gritted teeth. "We did… what was asked. Why shoot? We did job." The turtle's fists hit the ground as he shifted through anger and sorrow, trying to understand what had happened. "We gave him what he… uh… ask. We do no problems."

"Sounds like you were used," Trax said.

"Used?" the turtle repeated, rolling the word over his tongue.

Trax struggled with what to say to explain. "They got you to do this job and lied to you. They probably planned on killing you from the start so there would be no witnesses. And so you would have nothing on them in the future for leverage."

The turtle turned his head away and softly repeated the word again. "Used."

Trax gave him a moment to process before asking, "What is your name?"

The turtle looked up at him. "Raphael."

"My name is Traximus, but you can call me Trax."

"Trax," Raphael tested the word on his tongue. "Thank you. You call me Raph."

"Very well," Trax nodded. "I will call you Raph. Do you have somewhere I can take you? Any family or friends?"

"No," Raph shook his head. "Only Casey. All I had… gone."

"You can travel with me, if you like," Trax offered. "Or you can go your own way once you are able. Whatever you decide."

"I know not," Raph sighed.

"You don't have to decide on anything now," Trax said. "For now rest, gather your thoughts, and mourn. You can make your decision in a few days." Moving over to the fire, Trax collected a bowl of stew then took it over to Raph. "Try to eat so you can regain your strength."

Raphael nodded and Trax helped him sit up, moving slow so not to aggravate his wounds too much. Trax propped Raph up using some bags of spare clothes then handed him the bowl. "Eat slow," Trax cautioned.

"Yeah," Raph grunted before taking a bite.

Trax could see the pain that was etched on Raph's face, both physical and mental. He wished there was something that he could do to help ease Raph's mind. "Do you want to talk about what had happened?" Trax offered.

Raph simply shook his head.

"Do you know the name of the man who shot you?" Trax asked.

"Hun," Raph answered. "Hun… obeys… Oroku Saki."

"I know of these men," Trax nodded. "I do not need more of the story."

Raphael ate the rest of his stew in silence then Trax insisted that he get more sleep. The young turtle was hesitant but still allowed Trax to guide him back so that he was lying down.

…

Raph lay on the hard ground and closed his eyes. The images of Hun shooting Casey filled his mind, causing him to open his eyes again. It was a vivid memory, filled with the scent of Casey's blood and the soft grunt of surprise as the first bullet pierced his chest.

The fear and disbelief that Raph had felt in that moment kept him from reacting. When the gun turned on him, he froze.

Raph lifted his hand to cover the spot over his heart where he was shot. The wounds throbbed and he wondered if they would ever stop hurting. He thought of Casey and he wondered if his heart would ever stop hurting.

They had only been together for a year but he made Raph happy. Raph couldn't help but remember the day he had met Casey. He had just escaped the snapper village and had made it to the road just as Casey was passing on his horse. Casey was also running away but from something completely different.

Closing his eyes again, Raph tried to stay focused on the happy moments but the images of Casey being shot would not leave him alone. Sleep was not going to be possible.

Raph could hear Trax moving around the camp. Could he trust him? Would he have spent the time to save Raph if he ultimately wanted to hurt him?

Trax walked past Raph and looked down at him. "You should be sleeping," Trax said as he walked up to his wagon and started to rummage through it.

"Can't," Raph replied.

"I think I have something for pain," Trax said. "I assisted an old medicine woman once and she gave me some herbs. I believe I still have them. I don't think I traded them for anything."

Raph sighed and looked away. He doubted that Trax had anything that would help with the kind of pain that was keeping him awake.

"Here it is," Trax said, pulling a small box out of the wagon. "I knew a time would come where I would need these. Otherwise the lord would not have put me in the position to receive them."

Confused, Raph turned to look at Trax. "The what?"

"The medicine," Trax answered, indicating the box.

"No." Raph shook his head. "What put you in place to get medicine?"

"Ah," Trax smiled. "The lord. The master of our fate. The creator of all."

Raph nodded his understanding. The settlers believed in one god over all creation as opposed to the several gods that the natives worshiped. Raph had little faith in whatever it was that watched over them. It seemed that Raph was of no concern to the god or gods.

Trax walked back over to the fire and placed a kettle of water on to boil. "Everything happens for a reason. I was meant to find you, Raphael."

Raph scoffed, "What was reason for Casey is shot?"

Trax sighed, "It is hard to understand why things happen. Cruel men do cruel things and innocent people suffer for it. The lord decided that it was time for him to go but also decided that you were to live."

"The lord… all my life… is cruel," Raph choked out.

Trax shook his head. "People are cruel, especially when they have turned away from the path that the lord had set for them. Sometimes we must face hardships so that we will be strong enough to fulfill our destiny." Trax smiled then poured some water into a small bowl and added some of the herbs. "You are destined for greatness and I will be but a footnote in the story of your life."

Shaking his head, Raph let out a slight chuckle as Trax sat next to him. "I am no great. I am… nothing."

"Drink," Trax said and lifted Raph up enough so that he could drink from the small bowl. The liquid inside was bitter but he managed to drink it all. Almost immediately the drugs started to take effect. Raph's head began to swim and it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes open.

When he did open his eyes it was dark and Trax was sleeping soundly next to him. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep. Raph's body felt heavy and his mind was still in a fog so he decided to go back to sleep.

Raph was woken up by the sound and smells of Trax making breakfast. With a great deal of effort, Raph managed to sit up. The wounds on his chest and abdomen throbbed and he grunted in pain but he was determined to stand. Trax was by his side, helping him stay upright.

"Don't push yourself too hard."

Raph rested his head in his hand. "I… want… to…uh… walk."

Trax helped him to stand. "I have noticed that you are… not very good with the common language."

Raph pursed his lips together as he got his feet under him. "I only know for short time. Casey was making me understand."

"Are you up for a ride?" Trax asked.

"Where you go?" Raph asked.

Shrugging Trax helped Raph over to the fire. "I wander the lands and help those I come across. I am going nowhere in particular."

Raph sat with his back against a rock, next to the fire and resisted the urge to scratch at his wounds. "Why?"

"Penance," Trax answered, making his way around the fire to his cooking. "I have done some bad things in the past. And I have lost a few loved ones. I found myself on a boat to this new land and saw it as a second chance. Maybe I will be able to atone for my sins before I meet my end."

"What sin?" Raph asked. He couldn't imagine the man before him sinning. True, he was big but his voice was soft and he had a gentle way about him. What was his sin, loving too much?

Trax handed Raph a bowl of porridge with some dried fruit added to it and then got himself a bowl before sitting down to answer. "I was a soldier back in my home land. I killed a lot of people in the name of god and country, brushing off the blame believing that I was just following orders. Until one day when a mother glared up at me while cradling her dead son in her arms. She didn't blame god or our king, but she blamed me for her son's death.

"Even though I had a weapon ready to strike, she showed me no fear. She told me that I chose to follow orders, that no one controlled me but me and that I would have to face all those I had killed in the afterlife, right before I was sent to eternal damnation. Her words stuck with me and I was unable to end her life.

"After that, I defied our king and was sentenced to death for treason. The night before my execution I prayed that I would be given a chance to repent for my sins. As I waited for the executioner the people started a rebellion. In the chaos I was set free. I fought against men I once called friend.

"Instead of storming the castle to get at the king, the people stole his boats and set sail for this new land so that they could be free. I was allowed to join them. I have been wandering this land ever since."

Raph listened to Trax's story and occasionally nodded his understanding. The guilt he was living with must be hard to face if he was spending his life atoning for them. Raph wondered if Trax ever had nightmares.

"I not sin," Raph said, taking a bite of his porridge.

"The job you did for Oroku Saki," Trax said. "Isn't that a sin? I doubt he had you do a job that would help anyone."

Raph scoffed the corrected himself, "Then I only sin once. But I been hurt by others more."

"Being hurt may seem like a justifiable reason but it is just an excuse. You chose to do it, no one made you. It is your sin."

"I never say it not," Raph smiled. "Just that I am owed more than I owe."

Trax shook his head, "It doesn't work that way."

"My people don't have eternal damnation," Raph said, wanting to change the subject. "Our choices will… uh…." He snapped his fingers as he searched for the word but he couldn't think of the right one. "Where we get born, again. We die, we born again. Keep going."

"Forever?" Trax asked. "Is there no heaven waiting for you in the afterlife?"

Raph shrugged, "Once soul see all it want to see and learn all it need to learn, then we stop. Too much to learn in just one life. We keep coming back, to learn more. Or to be punished. I must been bad in last life to be in this one."

"Or," Trax smiled. "Your soul wanted to see if it could overcome adversity and still be good in the end as a final test before it decided to stop the cycle."

Raph laughed, "Never thought of that." He sighed and placed his bowl on the ground. "What I did is hard to fix. Oroku Saki would kill me if I try. I did what he want and he still try to kill me."

"I can teach you to fight," Trax offered. "I used to be a soldier so I know how. Then you can use your skills to right your wrongs as best as you can. Once you are ready, I will go with you. It has to be why fate has brought us together. I would also love to hear more about the beliefs of your people."

"Okay," Raph nodded. "I will go with you."

Trax smiled, "Then once we are done eating, I will clean up the camp and we will be on our way."


	9. Chapter 9

It was early morning and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. As Donatello loaded his wagon with supplies for his saloon, Venus De Milo approached him. She was the most desired female in the tribe but had yet to select any mates. The males showed off for her any time she passed, hanging their tails in a proud display. The fact that she was approaching him, made Donatello extremely nervous.

She couldn't desire him for a mate. He was getting himself worked up over nothing. Surly she wanted to talk to him about something. Maybe she wanted a job. Sure he was smart but he wasn't as large or strong as most of the other males. She could have the pick of the tribe. Why would she choose him? He chanced a glance at her as she neared and noticed that her tail was down. That could only mean one thing. She did desire him for a mate.

What was he going to do? He hadn't even been with another male yet. This was bad. He was going to do such a horrible job that she was never going to come to him again. And then she will tell all the other females just how bad he was and none of them will give him a second thought.

Why hasn't he have sex with someone else? He had to be focused on work. Now it's too late.

"Donatello," Venus greeted him with a smile. She had a beautiful smile. The curve of her carapace was also appealing and her skin was flawless. The gods held nothing back when they bestowed gifts on her.

"Venus…" Don's voice cracked and he had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Venus De Milo. You look lovely today. Did you need my help with something?"

Donatello's face was burning and his ears were ringing so loud that he wasn't sure he heard her right when she answered. "I want you to be my primary mate."

Her primary mate? As in the head male, over the other males she will one day choose? He would be the first one to mate with her every season. This had to have been a joke. Some of the other males must have put her up to this to see how he would react. Don's head spun and he had to hold himself up against the wagon to keep from fainting. "Me?" he choked out.

She giggled and stepped closer, "Yes, you." Her hand came up to touch his cheek and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground looking up at her. Fainting. What a way to impress a female. "Are you alright?" she asked, dropping to her knees.

"A little embarrassed," Donny answered, trying to stand. "I don't think I hit my head. Nothing hurts."

"Take your time," Venus cautioned as she helped him up.

She had to have been second guessing her decision now. "Not something one looks for in a primary mate," Don said as he sat down on the edge of the wagon. "I'll understand you changing your mind"

Venus sat next to him. "I'm not changing my mind. Though I didn't expect you to faint, I am well aware of your more… timid nature when it comes to such things. I have seen how you act around the other females. I am even aware that you are a virgin."

With a groan, Donny leaned back against his supplies. "What is it you see in me?"

"You are a good man, Donatello," Venus answered. "You are smart and driven. I know you are timid in some things but I have also seen that fire within you. When you truly want something, you will not back down. You have done so much for this tribe and are deserving of a good mate. I hope you will accept my offer and that you do not have your heart set on another." She placed her hand on his thigh, causing him to nearly faint again. "I will give you some time to… prepare yourself before I take you into my bed." She meant that she will give him time to find another male to submit to him so that he could lose his virginity. Who would be willing to do that? The other males want him to fail so they could have Venus for themselves.

"Don't keep me waiting too long. The mating season will soon be upon us." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing to leave.

His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her leave. Another male walked past her and she tucked her tail, signaling that she was not available to him. The fact that she had displayed her tail for Donatello was still hard for him to believe.

After he finished loading the wagon with supplies, Donatello climbed up into the driver's seat and urged the horse forward. The large steed was one of the first major luxuries Donny had allowed himself when his business became successful. And it was successful, despite the efforts of Oroku Saki.

In the two years since Donatello had opened his saloon there had been a few changes to the town. The first change was when Doctor Chaplin left the council and was replaced with a man named Baxter Stockman. Then Saki started buying up businesses to the point that he owned most of the town. Next , and in Donatello's opinion the worst thing, was when Oroku Saki somehow won the election to be town mayor. Other council members were soon replaced with men who were close to Saki. Fortunately for Donatello, his business was safe. By county law, he owned the land. So long as he was unwilling to sell, Saki could not have it. Even though Saki was the mayor, county law was over his, so his powers were limited.

Donatello pulled his wagon around the back of the saloon and started to unload the supplies. His night time employee helped him with the process while Donatello's day time help walked through the door. She stifled a yawn as she walked past.

"Good morning, Emory," Don greeted her and received a wave in response. "I have some paper work to take care of this morning," he told her. "So I will be in the back most of the day." It wasn't uncommon for him to stay out of sight. Yes he owned the business and the town's people supported him but the travelers who visited the saloon weren't too fond of seeing a native.

Donatello didn't mind. The business was successful enough that he could afford to pay for good help. It was the only place in town to get the quality spirits that the tribe made, along with any of the goods that the tribe made. His rooms were well maintained and clean and he allowed buskers to perform for coin which meant that he didn't have to pay anyone to entertain. There was always a young man or woman who wanted to earn some money by performing in a saloon.

He finished unloading the supplies and got to work in the kitchen. He cooked all the meals himself to save money and to make sure nothing went to waste. The oats he had set to simmer before he had left for the village were almost finished. He added the dried fruit and cream then stirred the pot before removing it from the fire. He placed the pot next to some breakfast pastries that he had made the night before. The customers would be getting up soon an Emory would start serving breakfast as soon as they started to come down. With the large pot removed from the fire, Donatello started in on making the midday and evening meal.

He placed a much larger pot on the fire since more people ate at his saloon in the evenings. Bits of meat and vegetables were added to the pot with some water and herbs. It would stay on the fire for the rest of the day. More will be added to it after the midday meal to be ready in time for the evening. Next he started on the bread that would be served with the stew.

After he was done with his preparations, Donny grabbed his breakfast and headed to his office to go over the finances. The office doubled as his bed room whenever he was too busy or too tired to return to the village at night, which was happening more often.

He took a bite of his sausage filled bun and sat at his desk to get to work. There was a gentle knock on the door that led to the outside and Don knew that it could only be one person. "You can come in, Michelangelo."

The door opened and Michelangelo stepped in, wearing a dress. "Hey, Donny."

Donatello groaned. He hated how familiar Michelangelo was with him. Donny had agreed to sell Mikey the items he requested but due to Mikey's reputation as a whore, Don had him collect his order from the back so no one would see him. It was a dangerous way of life for Michelangelo. If it was ever discovered that he was a male he would be dragged out into the middle of town and killed. Donatello couldn't imagine why he would take such a risk.

Michelangelo must have seen the annoyance in Donatello's expression. The smile on Michelangelo's face faded and he cleared his throat. "Do you have my order ready?"

Donatello pointed to a package next to the door. "You know. You wouldn't have to pay for any of that if you simply went to the village for it."

Michelangelo sighed, "I don't belong there." He lifted the package and looked at Donny. "Does anyone ever ask about me?" Donny looked away, unable to answer. Mikey nodded his understanding. "I didn't think so. And that's why I pay for this stuff instead of going to the village." He sifted the box in his arms. "Everything going okay with you?"

Why was he trying to make small talk? Donatello would have preferred if Mikey had just collected the items he had ordered and left. Not wanting to be rude, Donatello looked up at him and shrugged. "I suppose."

"I can't imagine anything going wrong in your life," Mikey said with a nervous giggle. "Your, like, the village hero."

'Well, things do go wrong," Donny almost snapped. "My life isn't perfect. I can't be seen as the owner by travelers or I will lose their business. Your boss is breathing down my neck. Venus De Milo approached me this morning to be her mate. Me. I've never had sex and I'm expected to satisfy the most desired female in the village. I'm going to fail and become a laughing stock."

Mike snorted, "You could be the worst she has ever had but she will come back to you every year just to be the mother of your children. I could be the best lover in all the villages and no one would want me because I'm… tainted. So excuse me if I don't feel sorry for you having to hide in the back of your successful business and worry about pleasing the most desired female in the tribe."

"You didn't have to become a whore," Donny shot back.

"Oh no," Mikey's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I could have stayed in the village and be treated as a pariah. That was a much better option. At least now I'm taking care of myself and when people look down on me, it's for something I've done and not because of who my parents were."

"It wasn't right, the way the tribe treated you," Donny agreed. "I understand why you wanted to leave. But you didn't have to become a whore."

Mikey shrugged, "There wasn't really another option open to me. I needed to be away from the tribe and I needed to make a living so I could stay away. There isn't a lot of work out there for a native."

"You could have worked for me."

Mikey shook his head, "It's still too connected to the tribe."

Don looked up and locked eyes with Mikey, "Was it really that bad for you?"

Mikey nodded, "Bad enough that I prefer to stay a whore than go back." Lifting the box he gave a halfhearted smile. "There are just a few things that I really miss. Thank you for accepting my money and selling me these things. I know, like the rest of the tribe, you don't really like me. You're just too nice to be mean." Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Mikey thought for a moment then put the box down and closed the door. "Because you're so nice, I'm gonna do you a favor."

"And what is it that you can do for me?" Don asked, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"I'm going to teach you how to have sex," Mikey answered. "So that when you have sex with Venus she'll be so satisfied that she won't want anyone else."

Donny stammered as he stood from his desk, "What?"

"I'll submit to you," Mikey said. "You don't have to worry. I showered this morning, I'm clean. And having sex with me won't taint your future offspring."

Donny scoffed, "I know that. I know more about that than you do, in fact."

"Do you want to practice sex with me or not?" Mikey asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Why would you do this for me?" Donny asked as he shook his head. "We don't really like each other."

Mikey's hands dropped to his sides along with all the humor from his face and Donny regretted his choice of words. Mikey shrugged, "It wouldn't be the first time I've had sex with someone without really liking them. Like I said, you're nice to me even though you don't have to be. And besides, it will be a way to get back at all the other males in the village if I help you out."

"I can pay you," Donny offered and again, the look on Mikey's face had him regretting it.

Taking a stuttering breath, Mikey shook his head. "Just don't charge me for the next order and we can call it even."

"Okay," Donny nodded and an awkward silence fell between them. "Did you want to do it now?"

Mikey looked up at him and smiled but it was empty. "Sure. You've got a few weeks before mating season starts. I'll make sure you are well versed in sex before then." He started to remove his dress as he walked toward the bed. All he had to do was untie the corset and the whole thing fell to the floor. It was an efficient design.

Mikey got up on the bed and was first lying on his back but then turned over, saying, "Almost forgot how to do it like a turtle." He looked over his shoulder at Donny, "We doing this or not?"

Donny walked over and made sure that both doors were locked before he headed over to the bed. With trembling hands Donny undid his belt and let his pants fall to the floor. As he undid his shirt, Donny got up on the bed behind Mikey, placing his hands on the small turtle's carapace for support. He felt as if he was going to faint again.

Don's hand drifted down to run over Mikey's tail. "Do I need to do anything?"

Chuckling, Mikey answered, "You know how sex works, right?"

"I know the functions," Donny blushed. "I want to do this right. I don't want to just jump into sex."

"Play with my tail," Mikey instructed. "Pretend it's hers. If you want the sex to be good, you're going to need to stimulate her. After that, rub your plastron against her carapace. The vibrations are arousing."

"Like this?" Donny moved over Mikey. He had to admit that when his plastron scraped against Mikey's carapace, it was pleasant.

Mikey hummed, "Yeah, like that."

"While you're up there, curl your tail around mine and line up out cloacas. Keep in mind that hers is going to be higher on her tail than mine is."

"I know that," Donny said, trying to keep his voice steady. He brought his tail forward to connect with Mikey's and they twisted them together for a moment. Donny shivered with a mix of excitement and nerves. The simple act of what they were doing was enough to make Donny's head swim. He was eager for more.

With a soft churr, Donny's penis emerged from his tail and slid into Mikey's. At first it wasn't anything special. Being sheathed inside a tail was nothing new but the deeper he went the better it started to feel.

Mikey grunted, causing Donny to open his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had closed them. "Are you okay?"

Mikey nodded, "You're just able to go deeper than anyone else has been able to."

"Does it hurt?"

This time, Mikey shook his head. "It's just a bit tight. You can keep going."

Donny started to rock his hips and with each thrust his plastron scrapped against Mikey's carapace. His whole body shook and it wasn't long before he climaxed. "Sorry," Donny breathed, sitting back on his feet.

"We'll work on your endurance," Mikey replied. "You didn't do that bad. I've had guys loose it the second they stuck it in. At least you managed a few thrusts."

"It wasn't very good either," Donny said, feeling a little underwhelmed by the experience. The way others have gone on about sex they made it out to be some glorious act. The orgasm was nice but he thought it would be better.

Mikey got up off the bed. "It will get better one you start lasting longer. Trust me, sex can be great if you know what you are doing. And when you're with someone you actually like."

"You would know," Donny mumbled and yet again regretted his words. He couldn't even bring himself to look up and see the effect they had had on Mikey.

Mikey got himself dressed and headed to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise. I'll have you ready in time to please Venus this mating season."

"Thank you," Donny said without looking up. He kept his head down until he heard the door close. Promising himself that he would be nicer to Mikey next time, Donny got up off the bed. He was lost in his thoughts as he got dressed but shouting from the saloon snapped him back to reality.

Not even taking the time to button his shirt, Donny grabbed his shotgun and headed out to handle the problem. The one thing he hated the most was when people caused problems in his saloon. It was too early in the morning to be drunks.

The office door let out to the bar area. As soon as he stepped out he could hear Emory yelling. Oroku Saki's goons, led by Hun were storming through the saloon. Tables were knocked down and patrons were being harassed.

Lifting his shotgun and aiming at Hun, Donny yelled, "Get out! Now!" Donny stepped around the bar and moved closer. "Go on. Get."

Hun flashed Donny a knowing smile, like he had won something. With their hands up, Hun and his goons backed out of the saloon and Donatello followed. When they got out to the street, Donny fired the shotgun into the air to get their attention. "You come in to my business again I will not hesitate to shoot you. I know my rights and I know the law. This is my territory and I have the right to defend it."

"That's where you are wrong," Saki said, riding up on his black horse.

Donny rested the shotgun on his shoulder and looked back at Saki. "The county rule in my favor. You may be the mayor but taking this business in beyond your jurisdiction."

Saki smiled, "He who holds the deed owns the land." He held up two parcels. "And I own the deeds to both your little business and to the plot of land that the former mayor worked so hard to grant to your people."

Without another word Donatello turned and ran back into the Saloon. It wasn't possible. The deeds were in a top of the line safe in his office and he was the only one who knew the combination. There was no way Saki could have them.

Once in his office he dropped to his knees and spun the lock to the safe. His throat was dry as opened the safe. He removed money and papers in search of the precious documents but they weren't there. "How?"

"You gambled them away," Saki said entering the office. "You really should cut back on your drinking."

Donny turned to glare at the intruder, "You're lying. You stole them."

Saki shrugged, "Who's going to believe a lowly native? It's well known that your kind have been drowning their sorrows with their own fine spirits. I even have witnesses."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I detested that your business was doing better than mine," Saki said. "It isn't right. And the land your people are on. I want it."

Donny's heart sank. He had failed his people. He was supposed to be guarding the deed to the land. "You're going to force us to move?"

"No," Saki answered. "You and you're people are going to work for me. They will harvest the land and you will continue to work the saloon. For free. If you do not… you doom your people." Saki paced the small room. "I'm going to be making a few changes. For starters, that girl out there is fired and you will be tending the saloon. I will be sending two of my girls to work here. They will perform so there is no need for buskers. Of course, all the money the business makes will come to me. You will report all finances to me every month. I will send April over to go over the finer details."

Donatello stood in numb silence, unable to do anything. Saki had somehow managed to get what he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock on the door had Mikey pausing in his unpacking. "Come in," he pitched his voice to sound more feminine. It wasn't common for anyone to knock but with it so early in the morning it was wise to make sure that Mikey wasn't with a client.

Hun opened the door and stepped inside. Mikey pushed the box under the dresser and started to undress. It wouldn't be the first time Hun had come in for a quick morning romp. The large human had started to favor Mikey and since he worked for Oroku Saki, he got it for free. He just wasn't allowed to take time that could be sold to a client.

With a lecherous smile on his face, Hun undid his pants as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "If you insist…." Digging in his pants, Hun pulled out his penis. "Just a little something for this fine morning."

"Having a good day already?" Mikey smiled. He had to smile. "Let me make it even better for you." He dropped between Hun's parted legs and got to work, drawing a deep moan from the human.

"You are such a talented girl," Hun husked.

Mikey licked up Hun's growing length and looked up. "I had a great teacher."

While Mikey sucked, Hun's hands moved around his neck. The next thing he knew, Hun was fastening a thin chain behind his neck. Hun often gave Mikey small gifts.

Hun's chest heaved and his hand caressed the back of Mikey's head. "Good girl." He let out a deep grunt and finished inside of Mikey's mouth. Like he was trained to do, Mikey swallowed it all and continued to service Hun until he was completely finished.

Hun lifted Mikey's chin and smiled, "Pack your things."

Mikey's heart skipped. He was far from in love with Hun but if it meant a better life Mikey would happily spend the rest of his life with him. He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice when he spoke. "Why?"

"You're moving to a new location." Hun answered and Mikey felt his heart sink.

"A new location?" Mikey asked. "I'm not going with you?"

Hun chuckled, "No. Mister Oroku has acquired a new saloon and he has chosen you to work there. You know he's against interracial relationships." He ran his hand along Mikey's cheek. "We will have to make do with what have."

There was only one other saloon in town. Mikey had to take a few steading breaths to keep his composure. He knew better than to show anything but admiration, no matter how much his heart was breaking. He pushed down his sadness and looked up at Hun, "He's building a new one?"

"Mr. Oroku has acquired the turtle's saloon," Hun confirmed Mikey's fears.

"How?"

"The turtle lost it in a bet. He was drunk." Hun answered with a wide smile.

"Don wouldn't do that," Mikey blurted out in a moment of shock and paid for it with a hard shove that sent him to the floor. Lucky for him Hun was not allowed to hit his face. That didn't mean that he never had and Mikey knew that if Hun was angry enough, he would. So he covered his face with his arms, curling into a ball.

"Never question Master Oroku's word," Hun roared. There is was. There is a difference in the word 'Master' over 'Mister'. It showed how Hun truly saw his employer. He was loyal to a fault and would probably take his own life for the man he called 'Master'.

"I'm sorry," Mikey choked out past the lump in his throat and then quickly added. "I was surprised. I thought I knew Donatello better. I was wrong. If Mr. Oroku says that he got the saloon by winning a bet then it must be true. He would never lie."

"Look what you made me do. You shouldn't have blurted out like that." Hun dropped to his knees and caressed Mikey's shoulder. "Did I hurt you? Don't be scared. I'm not mad anymore." Hun helped Mikey to sit up. "My dear, Angelica, you're trembling." Wrapping is large arms around Mikey, Hun tried to comfort him but Mikey did not feel safe in his arms.

….

Michelangelo followed Hun through town, keeping his eyes cast down to avoid the looks he was getting from the town's people. They all knew what he did and even though a good deal of the men paid him a visit, they all turned their noses up at him. This was the reason Mikey liked to get his order form Don early in the morning, before too many people were out and about.

Angel walked next to him with her head held high. She didn't let them intimidate her and she called a few of them out as they passed. "I'll probably be seeing you tonight. Just make sure you remember that I'm at the new place." It was easier for her to be brave, she was human. If Mikey was a brazen as she was, he would be killed on the spot and no one would care.

Angel was chosen to go with Mikey because they worked well as a team. Angel was able to get a beautiful sound out of an old violin and she played while Mikey sang. They were a good duet. April called them her angelic pair.

They walked into the saloon and saw Donny cleaning up. His eyes were blank as he turned a table upright. April was sitting nearby, prattling away the things Donny would need to know for working under Oroku Saki.

"Are you listening?" April asked.

"I hear every word," Donny mumbled, picking up a broken glass. He glanced up and for a moment his eyes locked with Mikey's. Mikey had never seen someone so broken before and he worked with whores. The higher you rise the harder you fall, Mikey thought to himself and Don had fallen hard.

Hun pushed another glass of a table as they passed and it shattered on the ground. Don straightened and glared at Hun. "As is required of me, due to my new employment, I am going to make a detailed list of everything that has been broken. Mr. Oroku wants to know where all the money goes. That was not my glass you broke but Mr. Oroku's. And I'll make sure he knows it."

"Are you threatening me?" Hun growled, turning to face Donny.

"Just letting you know," Donny answered flatly. He looked apathetic over how angry Hun was becoming. Hun could beat him to death or walk away, Don wouldn't care.

Mikey knew Saki was lying about how he got the saloon from Don. He had to have stolen it somehow and paid people to say that they witnessed Donny drunkenly gambling the saloon away. Don was too smart to do something so stupid. The saloon was his pride and joy. Mikey felt hallow inside just thinking about how Don must have been feeling.

Hun led them upstairs and to the two back rooms. "You each get one room. If the other rooms are full and there are travelers in need of a place to stay, you will give your rooms up and sleep in the kitchen." It wasn't a new rule. Mikey and Angel had spent plenty of nights on the kitchen floor at the old place.

"I'll take this one," Angel said and walked into one of the rooms. She whistled as soon as she stepped inside. "This is nice. A lot better than Mr. Oroku's place."

"Watch yourself," Hun warned.

"Yeah. Yeah," Angel waved him off and started to set up her new room.

Hun turned to Mikey, "Do you wanna break in your new bed?"

Despite the overwhelming urge to cry, Mikey put on his best smile, "Of course."

….

After Hun left, Mikey stayed in his room and just let himself cry. He did it silently. No one was supposed to hear him cry. It was something he did often enough and he had more than enough reasons to do it. For the first time, he wasn't only crying for himself. He felt bad for Donny and the tribe. They were no better than slaves now and Oroku Saki owned them.

He couldn't allow himself too much time to cry. He didn't want to be puffy faced and red eyed when he sang. He needed to get his room and himself ready for work. There would be a few people in the saloon for lunch but business wouldn't pick up until near sundown when the travelers start looking for a place to sleep.

Sitting up on his bed, Mikey took a few deep breaths to settle himself. He waited for his breathing to smooth out before he got up and put his dress back on. He then unpacked, placing his few meager possessions around the room. He hid the rest under the dresser for safe keeping.

Once he was done, he ventured out of his room and down to the dining and entertainment area. Mikey had never seen the inside of the saloon before and took the chance to take a look around. There was a spot by the fireplace where the buskers used to perform but no stage for entertaining. The soft intimate place by the fire would do nicely so long as the patrons behaved themselves.

There were a few people sitting alone at tables drinking beer, all of them unmarried men who don't have anyone to cook for them and lacked the ability to cook for themselves. Angel emerged from what Mikey believed to be the kitchen carrying a tray with food on it. She moved about the room, placing bowls of stew and bread down in front of each of the guests.

Donatello stood behind the bar, a blank expression on his face while he wiped glasses. The shelves behind him were full of different goods from the tribe, ranging from food to medicine to pots and even some cloth. All the items the tribe had to sell were available through the saloon. The whole village must have been proud of Don. He must be dreading them finding out what had happened.

A lady walked into the saloon, saw Mikey and Angel and paused for a moment. Her gaze lifted to Don and she walked past the eating men to get to the bar. She looked distraught, like she had spent the past few days crying. Donatello acknowledged her with a slight nod, "Good afternoon."

With a sniffle that told Mikey that she was fighting off a new wave of tears the woman nodded. "I was wondering if you still had that camera and some film."

Don nodded, "I do."

"My daughter…," the woman choked out then had to take a few steading breaths before she could continue. "My daughter died yesterday and I would like a picture of her before we bury her."

"Alright." Donny put his things away. "I will get what I need and come out to your place. Have her dressed in what you want her to wear and do her hair. I will take care of the rest."

"Thank you," the woman managed a smile. She placed a necklace on the bar. "This is all I have to pay for it. Will it be enough?"

Donny lifted the necklace and turned it over in his hands. "It will be. Go home and get yourself and your family dressed nice as well. We'll go ahead and make it a family portrait."

The woman nodded, "Thank you again."

Don walked over to Angel and Mikey. "Do you two think that you can run the saloon for a few hours while I take the picture?"

"Yeah, sure," Angel nodded. "We can take care of it."

"Good," Don sighed then headed for the back room. He came back out carrying a large box and then left.

Business was steady and Mikey and Angel were able to handle it. Donatello had a lot of things already prepared for them so there was little that they had to do beyond serving the people. The sun was just starting to set when Donatello returned. He lugged the large box into the back room and then headed into the kitchen.

As Mikey watched Donny move from one room to the other a man reached up and grabbed his butt. "So this place has whores now."

Mikey wasn't startled by the sudden hand groping his backside. It's not like it hadn't happened every night for the past few years. He simply looked over his shoulder at the man. "Yeah. You interested?"

"Absolutely" the man said with a lecherous smile.

"Then you can have me," Mikey smiled. He pointed over at Don as he came out of the kitchen to take his place behind the bar. "You have to pay him first and then I will take you to my room."

The man pulled out his gun and, keeping it under the table, pointed it at Mikey. "I'm not paying, especially not for a native."

Mikey felt his heart leap into his throat. "Okay," he whispered. "We can go upstairs now."

….

Despite the rough start, the night went well for Michelangelo. He had learned early on to suppress his pain when someone hurt him. When the man with the gun left Mikey cleaned himself off, headed back downstairs and sang while Angel played. They both spent more time upstairs than they did in front of the fire. Being upstairs brought in more money.

By the end of the night, Mikey gave up his room to a patron and headed down to the kitchen to sleep. The floor wasn't a comfortable place to sleep but at least the fire would keep him warm. He opened the door and found Donny making the breakfast pastries for the morning. A pot of oats was already on the fire as well.

Mikey looked around the kitchen, "Is there anything left?"

Don pointed to the large pot "I haven't cleaned it out yet and there is some bread over there."

Mikey rushed over and grabbed the drying bread then headed over to the pot. There was some stew left on the bottom. Dipping his bread in to soak up some of the moisture, Mikey got to work finishing off what was left. It was cold but it tasted a lot better than the stuff served at Saki's place.

While Mikey ate, Don continued to work. By the time Mikey had finished what was in the pot, Don was ready to clean it. Don pumped some water into it and then rolled it over to heat up by the fire.

"I thought you were going to clean it," Mikey said.

"The stuff comes off easier if I boil water in it first." Don said and then opened the oven to check his pastries.

"I think I'll make a trip to see April tomorrow and tell her that trick," Mikey said. "The cook spends a lot of time cleaning the pots. Sometimes he just leaves the gunk in them."

"And that is why the food there isn't any good," Don replied then changed the subject. "I saw you head upstairs with a guy who didn't pay. You know only Saki's employees get your services for free."

"Yeah," Mikey twisted his hands together. "The guy had a gun."

Don looked up at Mikey, "He forced you?"

Mikey shrugged and started to toy with his new necklace, "He wasn't rough. He just didn't want to pay. It's not the first time it's happened. We're told not to fight. It's better than being shot."

"Where did you get that?" Don asked pointing to the necklace.

"Hun," Mikey answered. "He gives me gifts every so often."

"Is he interested in you," Don asked and Mikey could tell that he was doing his best to not show his disgust.

"Not enough," Mikey said. "He's not married and he only comes to me but… he won't go against Mr. Oroku's wishes. He's not willing to fight for me."

"Do you love him?"

Mikey shook his head, "No. But I would be willing to pretend that I did for the rest of my life if it meant that he would take me away from all of this."

"He would kill you the second he found out that you were a male," Don pointed out.

Mikey let out a soft chuckle, "I know. It's a risk I take every day."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Mikey felt his eyes swell with tears. "It's my life. It's just the way it is. I have nowhere else to go, no one willing to stand up for me, no one who cares. I could be killed tomorrow and no one would mourn my death."

Don mumbled something Mikey couldn't make out and then turned to pull the pastries out of the oven. "I don't know how I'm going to tell the tribe." Don placed the pastries on the counter to cool and then put in the second batch. "The only reason they agreed to get an official deed to the land was because I told them to. I told them it would be safer that way, that the government would see that they owned the land and wouldn't take it from them. They trusted me and I have failed them."

"It will be okay," Mikey tried to soothe even he knew it was a lie. "I know you didn't gamble it way. You don't drink. Saki's lying. The tribe will believe you too."

Closing his eyes, Don let out a staggering sigh, "I will tell them in the morning when I go to get my supplies." He straightened up and looked at Mikey. "Go ahead and go to bed. I don't need your help in the kitchen. I'm almost done."

A sad smile crossed Mikey's lips. "I'm sleeping in the kitchen tonight."

"I'm almost done," Don repeated as he checked the pastries. "These things don't take that long to bake. Once these are done I will clean out the pot and then we can go to bed."

"Okay," Mikey nodded and started to look around the room for a good spot to sleep. "Do you mind if I use a bag of flour for a pillow?"

Don pulled the pastries out of the oven. "When I said that we can go to bed, I meant that you can sleep in with me."

"You don't have to do that," Mikey argued. "You don't owe me anything."

"I want to," Don said. "I don't want to be alone tonight and you need a break. You've gone through enough today."

"Okay," Mikey said and genuinely smiled. "I promise you, I'm clean. I always clean up before bed."

"I'm not looking for sex," Donny covered the pastries.

"I know," Mikey said in a small voice.

"I probably won't need your help with sex anymore either," Donny choked out. "When Venus finds out what had happened, she's not going to want me."

Mikey helped him move the pot away from the fire. More water was added to it and then Don got to work scrubbing it out. The crud on the inside was easily removed and the pot was set to dry.

It had been a long time since Mikey had felt nervous over sharing a bed with someone. He told himself that he shouldn't let himself get emotionally attached to Don. He knew that there was no way Don would ever return those feelings.

Mikey followed Don to his room and then started to undress. He noticed that Donny would occasionally look over at him. Mikey's face flushed and he was grateful that the room was dark. "It's not comfortable to sleep in the dress," Mikey explained.

"I… understand," Donny stammered as he nodded. "That makes sense. I… I take off my close to sleep too."

Mikey crawled up into the bed and Don soon followed. After some sifting to find a comfortable position, they settled on facing each other with Mikey curled against Don. "If Venus De Milo is in any way smart, she would still choose you as a mate," Mikey said.

Don shifted and placed his arm over Mikey, "I would mourn you."

"You don't like me," Mikey whispered.

"I don't want to," Don admitted. "But I can't help it. I don't want you to die, Mikey."

Mikey nuzzled against Donny. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."


	11. Chapter 11

Leonardo had a long way to travel before he was going to reach his parent's farm. It was going to be several months before he would reach the county line. Fortunately the farm was only a few days from the county line and the town lest than a day's ride from there. He knew that if he was going to go after Oroku Saki then he was going to have to go above Saki and present his documents to the county officials. They would then determine the rightful owner of the land.

There wasn't much time. The land was in a state of limbo at the moment and under the jurisdiction of the county. If no one stepped forward in time to claim the land then the county would decide what to do with it, which meant that it would most likely go up for auction. All Leo had to do was present the documentation to the county officials and the land would be his. Then he would tell them that Saki had killed his parents in order to get the land.

That was all the vengeance Leonardo needed, to see Saki brought to justice for the crimes he had committed.

The problem was that Saki had taken out a bounty on Leonardo, claiming that Leo had stolen from him and that it was Leo who had killed his parents. Apparently, Saki had sent out several bounty hunters to capture Leo. He was able to evade them so far but his picture was showing up everywhere. It was getting harder to avoid attention. So Leo had to be careful.

Leonardo looked over his wanted poster. Saki was offering a handsome reward for his head but Leonardo wasn't the only one Saki was after. There was a poster right next to his with the likeness of another turtle on it. He was wanted for murder. And, like Leo, he was wanted dead or alive. There was something that told Leo that the other turtle was just as innocent as he was.

Leo had changed his appearance as best as he could. He had found a dark blue hat and a nice pair of shirts that he was able to adjust to accommodate his shell. He hoped it was enough. It actually helped that he didn't have Hob with him.

He fell into old habits and stole what he could to survive and foraged for everything else. He was getting sick of fish. He missed his mother's stewed pork with boiled egg and vegetables. A wave of anger overtook him for a moment, causing him to curse Saki for messing up his life and he tore down his wanted poster. He didn't care anymore that his father wasn't going to let him leave the farm and go to the town. He just wanted his family back.

Leo had managed to pinch the purse off of a man in another town and was hoping to spend some of his new found wealth on a good meal. The sounds of a men laughing told Leo that there was a saloon nearby. So he led his horse down the road until he found the place. He paid the boy at the stable to take the horse for the night then grabbed his bag from his cart.

The saloon reeked of tobacco and unwashed bodies, the stable had smelled better, but Leo's hunger kept him from leaving. He sat at an empty table near the fireplace, the smoke from the burning wood actually helped with the smell. There was a man playing a piano but to Leo it just sounded like he was just pressing the keys with no real song in mind. To make matters worse, the piano was out of tune.

Leo paid a serving woman for some food and drink and almost regretted his decision the moment the food got to his table. Whatever it was, it was grey, flavorless, and cold. It was not what he had in mind when he entered the saloon.

Not wanting the money to go to waste he ate the 'food' anyway, knowing that he would pay for it later. As he ate, another woman approached him. "You looking for some company tonight?"

Leo looked up at her and shook his head. "No ma'am. I would like a room though."

"Ain't none left," the woman said. "Unless you want to share with me."

Swallowing hard, Leo once again shook his head. He had no intention of losing his virginity to a whore.

The woman shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you want a place by the fire tonight it will be seventy five cents."

"That will do fine," Leo nodded and handed over the money.

He was hoping to turn in early but do to the fact that his 'room' was a spot on the floor he would have to wait until the owner called it a night. He was not looking forward to curling up with a bunch of strangers.

As the night wound down most of the men in the saloon went either upstairs or left. There were only three other men who stayed to sleep on the floor. Grabbing his bag to use as a pillow, Leo walked over to the fire to find a place to sleep.

"Not the most comfortable of options," a rabbit said as he sat on the floor. "But still better than sleeping outside."

Leo nodded in agreement and then added, "I've been in worse places."

"As have I," the rabbit smiled. "But I don't think I have had food as bad as the swill they serve here."

Leo laughed, "I never thought I would miss having fish."

The rabbit tilted his head, "It is not like your kind to eat meat of any kind."

"When you are on your own, you do what you must to survive." Leo replied as he lied down. Something about the rabbit made him uncomfortable. He was digging for information. Leo wasn't about to give it to him.

The rabbit extended his hand, "My name is Usagi."

"I'm not looking to make friends," Leo rolled over so that his back was to Usagi. "I just want to get some sleep."

"Very well," Usagi said, ending the conversation.

A day of hard travels had Leo falling asleep fast but years of being on the road kept him alert. Every shifting movement, every sound from the other men had Leo waking up and clutching his bag. It ended up being a long night and in the morning Leo felt like he hadn't slept at all.

With a grunting sigh, Leo got up and checked his bag to make sure everything was still there. Satisfied that nothing had been touched, he left the saloon and headed to the stables. He had no desire to have whatever they were offering for breakfast. When he saw his horse, he was relieved to see that at least it was well taken care of.

He hitched the horse back to the cart and set his bag inside before jumping up in the driver's seat. Leo made his way through the waking town and spent the rest of his money on food and supplies. He bought a variety of fruit and vegetables and what he would need to preserve them. He even had enough for some dried meat and eggs.

Leonardo had a smile on his face as he headed out of town. For the first time in a long time, things were going his way. The best part was that there seemed to be no ill effects from his dinner the night before.

The sound of an approaching horse had Leo turning and he saw Usagi. Leo's good day came to an abrupt end. It left Leo to wonder if Usagi was a thief or a bounty hunter. One thing was for sure, the rabbit wasn't really there to make friends.

Leo turned back around and continued on his way, hoping that the rabbit would just pass him by. No matter how much he wanted to outpace him, Leo's horse drawn cart was not as fast as Usagi's horse burdened with only one rider. It didn't take him long to catch up to Leonardo. "Where are you heading?" Usagi asked.

"East," Leo lied.

"Oh," Usagi said, sounding regretful. "I am traveling west. That is unfortunate. I was hoping for a traveling companion."

Leo scoffed. Of course. Leo only said east because he suspected Usagi to be following him and to respond by saying that he was going the same way. He was planning on correcting himself to west in order to throw the rabbit off but now that was ruined. He couldn't travel east on a whim. He needed to go west to get to his destination. So through gritted teeth Leo said, "Actually, I need to go west. I was mistaken."

"Well this is good news," Usagi beamed. "It makes the journey go faster when you travel with someone. Are you heading into the next county?"

"I am," Leo nodded. "I have some business to settle there."

"As do I," Usagi said.

They traveled in silence together for a while until they were away from the outlying farms. They passed by a river and Leo noticed another box floating in the water that was similar to the one Slash was in. It led him to wonder just how often the Snappers did such a thing. With a sigh, Leo continued on his path, he couldn't save them all.

"I noticed that you do not speak with an accent," Usagi said. "Most of your kind has a heavy accent when speaking the common language."

"I studied really hard," Leo replied.

"Or, is it perhaps because you weren't raised by the turtle tribes?" Usagi ventured as he pulled out his gun. "Stop your horse. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"I knew it," Leo grumbled as he pulled the horse to a halt. "You are not the first to try and collect this bounty and you will not be the last. I will get to Saki and I will make him pay for what he has done."

"You are the one who has stolen from him," Usagi said. "I am simply here to collect his property. If you give me your word that you will travel east and away from where he resides then there will be no reason to kill you."

"I stole nothing from him," Leo snapped. "He killed my parents because they wouldn't sell him their land and now he sends assassins to kill me and take what is mine. I will not let him have it. I will bring him to justice for his crimes."

Usagi kept the gun fixed on Leo but Leo could see in his eyes that the rabbit was thinking. "I believe this is why Saki had instructed me not to enter into a conversation with you."

"Yeah," Leo scoffed. "All the others simply shot at me. You are the first to talk to me at all. Saki didn't want them to give me a chance to tell them the truth."

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "That makes sense. But I am still not sure if it is the truth."

"The two documents Saki wants are the deed to the land and my parent's will leaving it to me," Leo explained. "He wants to destroy the will and use the deed to claim the land. I also happen to have a signed confession from one of his former employees. I am hoping it will be enough to put him away."

"If what you are saying is true then I want no part in this," Usagi said, lowering his weapon.

"I may be a lot of things," Leo said, "and I may have broken plenty of laws but I haven't murdered anyone."

"Yes," Usagi agreed. "You are wanted by more than just Saki." He raised his gun once again, "I guess I could turn you in to one of them and collect the reward. I have never been known to let a wanted criminal go."

"Are you kidding me," Leo shouted. "Every crime I have committed is because I have been on the run from that lunatic."

"No one has made you commit crimes," Usagi shook his head. "You chose that path for yourself. Where is Hob? There is a reward for him as well."

"He died," Leo said as he glared at Usagi. "Snake bite."

"That's too bad," Usagi tisked. "That is an awful way to go. It must have been hard for you to watch."

"Don't act like you are sorry for my loss," Leo snarled. "You're just sorry that you won't be able to collect the bounty for him."

"I'm not the criminal here," Usagi said. He gestured with his gun, "Now get down so I can tie you up. And keep your hands up so I can see them. We don't need this turning into a gun fight."

Leo and Usagi dismounted at the same time. Usagi reached for the rope that was attached to his saddle then proceeded to tie Leo up. Once the knots were secure, Usagi guided Leo up into the cart and tied his horse to the back. "At least I'm not taking you to Oroku Saki."

"Thanks," Leo mumbled as he lay down. His heart sank. His family land was lost to him and Saki was going to get away with murder. Usagi got up into the driver's seat and urged the horse forward. Leo looked up at the back of Usagi's head. "Where are you taking me?"

"We are still going west," Usagi answered. "You are wanted in a town not too far from here for theft."

"Please don't do this," Leo begged. "All of my crimes are petty. They are nothing compared to what Saki had done. Without my testimony he will go free."

"You still need to pay for the crimes you have committed," Usagi answered. "I am truly sorry for your loss and I hope that one day you will be able to find justice as well."

The rest of the trip was done in silence. It was hot and even though he wasn't moving, it wasn't long before Leo was sweating. The open skies were soon replaced with the tops of buildings as Usagi rode them into town. They came to a halt outside of the jailhouse and Usagi pulled Leo from the back. "My bag," Leo said as he placed his feet on the packed dirt. "I won't be able to get my justice if I don't have what is in my bag."

Usagi nodded and retrieved Leo's bag from the cart then led Leo into the jailhouse. "I am here to collect a bounty," Usagi announced as soon as they entered.

"Very well," the jailor said and pointed to an open cell. "Untie him, strip him down to the waist, and put him in there then place his belongings in that box there." The jailor then pointed a shot gun at Leo as an incentive to cooperate.

Leo didn't put up a fight while Usagi followed the jailor's orders. When the cell door was closed, Usagi turned to the jailor. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while? It is hot out and I would like a chance to cool off for a bit."

"There is water in the barrel over there," the jailor said. "I need to go collect your money anyway." He left them alone in the jailhouse, complaining about the heat as he stepped outside.

Usagi removed his shirt, hanging it on a nearby peg. With a heavy sigh he shook himself and placed a wet rag at the back of his neck. Leo's eyes moved over Usagi's form, admiring his strength and despite himself, found himself wanting to see more. Dipping the ladle into the barrel, Usagi took a drink.

Leo shook his head, chiding himself for being caught up and leaned up against the bars, "Can I get a little? My throat is parched."

"I don't see why not," Usagi said and scooped up some more water.

When he held the ladle out, Leo grabbed Usagi and pulled him towards the bars. There was a brief struggle but Leo proved to be stronger and managed to hold Usagi back against the bars. "If Saki wins and I end up losing my land because of this I will hunt you down…. But then again, we both know that once you leave I'm going to be taken and turned in for Saki's bounty. You may not be killing me yourself but what you are doing will result in my death. He is far worse than me but that doesn't' matter to you does it?" Realizing that there wasn't anything that he could do to Usagi, Leo pushed Usagi away, "Enjoy your money, bounty hunter."

Usagi watched as Leo turned and sat down in the corner before reaching down to pick the ladle up off the ground. "I am not heartless," Usagi said. "I do not wish for you to die."

"Whether you wish for it or not," Leo said, crossing his arms over his plastron, "It's going to happen. I'm helpless in here."

"You are correct. I hadn't thought of that," Usagi returned the ladle to the bucket and sighed, "I am going to regret this." He then turned and retrieved the keys from the jailor's desk. "But if I am going to do this, we better hurry."

Leo couldn't believe that his little speech had worked. He was up on his feet as Usagi worked to open the lock. When the cell door opened, Leo grabbed his things and headed for the door. They made it only a few steps before the door opened and the jailor returned with another man. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I've changed my mind," Usagi said. "You can keep your money."

"You can't do that," the jailor said. "This turtle is under arrest. He needs to pay for his crimes."

"The crimes were all done by his associate, Hob, who is dead." Usagi said. "Leonardo himself did nothing wrong."

"I know what you are doing, rabbit," the jailor pointed at Usagi. "You learned of the larger bounty on this turtle and are going to collect that. Well you can't. You gave him over to me, he is mine now. My brother is going to collect that bounty."

"That is not going to happen," Usagi said, pulling his gun. "You're going to let us walk out that door."

"I don't think so," the other man said, pulling his gun. "That bounty is ours."

"I don't have time for this," Leo growled and pulled his gun.

"This I getting ridiculous," Usagi pointed out. "We are getting nowhere like this." He shot at the door frame, making the jailor and his brother duck. Taking the opportunity, Leo and Usagi plowed passed the men and out of the door.

Usagi untied his horse from the cart as Leo dumped his things in the back and jumped into the driver's seat. They set off at a thundering pace, the cart bouncing wildly along the bumpy road. Shots were fired behind them and one bullet hit the cart. Leo looked over in time to see Usagi's horse falter and fall.

For a moment, Leo thought about leaving him behind but decided to stop, help him collect his things and climb into the cart. It was all done in a matter of seconds and they were off again before their pursuers could reload their guns or catch up.

Leo pushed his horse to run and didn't let it stop until the town was out of sight. Once the cart had come to a halt, Leo stood up in the driver's seat and looked behind them before looking down at Usagi. "Are you okay?"

"I really liked that horse," Usagi griped as he sat up. "I think I will be covered in bruises from that ride and I am covered in egg but otherwise I am alright."

"Thank you," Leo said then sat back down and urged the horse to move. They couldn't stop for long. The men would be after them sooner rather than later. "I owe you." He looked back over his shoulder at Usagi. "When I get my land back I will need some help. You are welcome to join me for a simple life of farming."

"That is tempting," Usagi smiled. "I will consider it. We'll see how well we get along over the next few weeks." He lied back in the cart and looked up at the sky. "How do you plan to take on Saki?"

Leo thought a moment before answering. "I know I can't go directly to the county officials myself. He most likely has men watching the place. I will go to the town where he resides. There I will hide out and send a message to the county officials to come and investigate my claims. I will have to find someone to help me of course."

"I will see if I can help but after that incident, I'm sure word that I helped you will get back to Saki." Usagi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "My reputation as a bounty hunter is ruined."

"Once Saki is dealt with," Leo assured him, "that will no longer matter."


	12. Chapter 12

Raphael rubbed at his wounds. They itched, a lot. Trax said that it was a good sign and meant that he was healing. Raph would often open his shirt and look at the holes in his plastron. There was new growth but there were still cracks branching out from the round scars. It left him to wonder if he would always have them and how prominent they would remain

It had been over month since Raph had started traveling with Trax. In that short time, Raph had grown fond of the large triceratops. Was it wrong to be feeling so strongly for someone so soon after Casey's death? A swell of guilt pained him every time he thought about it.

Glancing up from his seat in the cart, Raph saw the back of Trax. He was strong, kind, and patient, helping others wherever he went, like he had helped Raph through his grief. Though, Raphael did not understand everything that Trax said, his deep voice was soft and soothing. One thing he did understand. Trax believed that they were meant to be together.

Traximus would talk about fate and faith, praying every day to the god he worshiped. He explained that in order to continue to have good fortune, he must show his gratitude for what he had. Raph wasn't so sure about that. He remembered his family paying tributes to their gods but they were all killed and enslaved.

The cart hit a rock, jarring Raph from his thoughts. They were traveling through a desert, guided by fate according to Trax. After their second day, Raph thought that their fate was to die in the vast wasteland but then they happened upon a lost traveler.

The traveler was on the brink of death when they found him. Trax gave the man something to drink and placed him in the cart with Raph where he slept. After another half a day of traveling they came to an oasis. It was a lush patch of heaven in the middle of a harsh environment. It looked out of place, like someone had cut the pond out of the forest and placed it in the desert.

Raph wasn't complaining. The sun was reaching its zenith and it was getting unbearably hot, the oasis helped to alleviate the discomfort. There were several trees surrounding the deep pool of water that had ripe fruit hanging from their branches.

Trax carried the traveler into the oasis and set him down in the shallows of the water, in the shade of a tree. After stripping off his clothes, Raph stepped into the pond and splashed his parched flesh with the cool water before submerging himself. It was bliss. A turtle's place was to live near the water and swim in it often. He's sure there was some old proverb about it among the tribes.

When he emerged from the water, Raph saw Trax collecting some of the ripe fruit. The horse and cart were tied up to a tree and the horse had already eaten all of the grass that was surrounding it. Trax glanced over at Raph. "We will take shelter here for a while and continue on our way when night starts to fall. Try to get some sleep. I will keep watch."

Raph simply nodded his head before diving back under the water. He had no idea where Trax was taking him and to be honest, he didn't really care. If wandering around aimlessly was what Trax wanted to do then Raph wasn't going to stop him. It wasn't like Raph had anywhere to be.

Once Raph had his fill of swimming in the water, he climbed up on to the rocks, dressed, and found an outcropping to curl up under. He must have dozed off because he was awoken by the crack of Trax's whip right over his head.

"What in the name of the gods do you think you are doing you crazy maniac?" Raph yelled in his own language as he stood up. "That's not how you wake someone up." The wind had picked up, blowing sand all around them.

Trax's eyes narrowed, he didn't understand what Raph had said but the tone was unmistakable. He lifted an eye ridge and pointed. Raph turned around and saw the dead snake draped over the rock.  
"I didn't mean to startle you," Trax said in all sincerity. When Raph looked back up at Trax, the larger man explained. "You don't want to get bit by one of those."

Raph nodded his head. He felt his face flush, feeling guilt as he looked at the ground. "Thank you," he said in the common language. He watched as Trax coiled the whip back up. "I like," Raph said, pointing to the whip. "Is good... tool."

"I can teach you how to use it," Trax offered. "That way when you sit watch, you can save my life."

Raph nodded, "Is good. Yes."

Trax's opened his arms and unraveled his whip. "We can start now if you like."

Raph shielded his eyes against the wind as it picked up. "Now?"

Trax shrugged, "This isn't bad. I've been in worse." He gestured Raph over to him. "Come here." As Raph walked toward him, Trax turned and led the way out of the oasis. Raph's quizzical look had Trax smiling. "I do not want to endanger our new friend or frighten the horse. Out here it is less likely that you will hit anything important."

Trax stood back and demonstrated how to use the whip. With wide eyes, Raph watched as Trax cracked the whip, hitting the same spot on a nearby rock, over and over again. "You have to get the feel of the whip," Trax explained. "Learn how far it needs to extend before you flick it back to get it to crack. The timing is important if you want it to be effective. You can flay the flesh off a man with the right technique."

Holding the whip out, Trax beckoned Raph over. "Now you try it."

Raph walked up and took the whip from Trax. The handle was still warm from being in Trax's hand and the worn leather was smooth. When Raph moved to emulate Trax's movements from before, the whip came back and snapped him on the thigh. Raph hissed in pain and ran his hand over the spot that was already starting to form a welt.

"You didn't do it right," Trax chuckled and moved over towards Raph.

Raph scowled, "It was plan."

Once again Trax chuckled, "So you meant for it to hit you in the leg. It's not all that effective in a fight if you are whipping yourself. You are doing your enemies' work for them." Trax stepped behind Raph and pressed in close, kneeling down to get on Rap's level. One of his hands came up and clasped around the hand Raph was using to hold the whip and the other moved to adjust Raph's hips. "Adjust your stance and loosen your grip a little."

Raph's heart started to hammer in his chest. Being so close to Trax both excited and frightened Raph. He silently chided himself. It hadn't been that long since Casey's death. What was Raph doing falling for someone else?

"You've stiffened up," Trax said as he pulled on Raph's arm. "You need to loosen up a bit. Are you nervous about hitting yourself again?"

"It's because he's a turtle." Trax and Raph both looked up to see the man they had rescued looking at them from over the rocks. "The males are just as attracted to other males as they are females. But then again, you can't blame them. Their females don't look all that different from males."

"You seem to be doing better," Trax said as he stood, ignoring the man's statement. "I was worried for a while that you weren't going to make it."

"I'm still tired," the man nodded, "but I will survive." He looked up as a gust sent more sand into the air. "As long at this wind doesn't cause the sand to blast the flesh right off of me, that is."

Trax made his way back into the oasis and pointed to a crevice in the rocks. "We should take shelter and wait out the storm there." When he reached the man, Trax extended his hand. "My name is Traximus but you can call me Trax. My friend is named Raphael."

"My name is Ryan," the man said, accepting Trax's hand. "I am in your debt for saving me."

"I hope we are taking you in the right direction," Trax smiled. "There was no way for us to determine which way to take you."

"As long as it is out of this wasteland, I will be grateful," Ryan replied. He looked over and watched Raph make his way into the shelter of the rocks. "Why are you not with your tribe? It is not common to see a lonely turtle wandering."

Raph sat down with his back to the rocks and shrugged. "Tribe… slaves to snappers. I got out."

"That's harsh," Ryan said and moved over closer to Raph. "How long have you been on your own?"

Raph thought for a moment to find the right words before answering. "I got out… year back."

"A year?" Ryan whistled. "You speak the common language well for someone who has only been using it for a year."

Raph scoffed, "Had to know. No one know what I say."

Ryan laughed. "Being able to get your point across is an important part of life. I met a man once who couldn't speak at all. He used his hands to communicate with his brother and his brother spoke for him. I guess people find a way when there is a need."

"So why were you traveling through the desert?" Trax asked as he joined them and offered Ryan one of the fruits from the trees.

"Thank you," Ryan took the fruit. "I'm trying to get to the town where my sister works. She is a whore and I want to get her away from that life. I met and married a woman who is the only child of a land owner. I'm going to inherit the land so I will be able to take care of my sister and find her a good man to marry."

"It is good that we found you then," Trax said before taking a bite. "I hope you are able to find your sister in good health." They sat in silence while they ate and then Trax turned his attention to Raph. "Is it true?"

Raph chewed on the sweet fruit as he thought about Trax's question. Ultimately Raph shrugged, not knowing what Trax was asking.

"Are you attracted to males?" Trax clarified.

Raph knew that there were a lot of settlers who didn't like the fact that male turtles had sex with one another. It was one of the reasons they used to kill his kind. He had assumed that Trax already knew this fact when they met. Fear of Trax's reaction had Raph's throat closing.

"You're not one of those who's going to start preaching that it's against the lord's way. Are you?" Ryan asked around a mouthful of fruit. "The lord wouldn't make an entire race that way if he didn't want them to do it."

Trax shook his head. "I am not. The lord has his plans and I am not one to question his designs. It is mostly the humans whose beliefs are that way. Where I come from, such acts are not as frowned upon, though they are not encouraged. Children are needed to keep an empire going."

Ryan nodded his head for a while then sighed and started to shake it. "It is a sad fact. My kind are the ones who are the worst when it comes to such things."

Raph sat in silence while the other two men debated the issue. Eventually the topic was dropped and Raph felt a little more comfortable around them.

The winds continued to pick up to the point that it was getting hard to see and breathe. Trax untied the horse from the tree and led it to shelter among the rocks. They all tied some extra shirts over their mouths to help filter out the sand. Even with the buffer of the rocks and the filter of the shirts, it was hard to breathe. They all stayed low as they waited out the storm. Fortunately it didn't last long.

When it finally passed, they were relieved to see that everything had made it through. They stayed in the oasis for a few more hours, waiting until the sun started to set and the air to cool. Once the temperature was bearable they headed out with Trax driving the cart and Raph sharing the back with Ryan.

It was well past midnight before they made it out of the desert and dawn before they came to a town where they parted ways with Ryan. "I can get to where my sister is from here." Ryan said with a smile. "Thank you again for saving my life. I am in your debt."

"You owe us nothing," Trax replied. "I was only doing what the lord was directing me to do."

Trax and Raph stayed in town to buy more supplies and to find a place to get a few hours of sleep. With it being morning it meant that most of the rooms in the saloons would be available. They chose the one with the nicest barn and went inside.

As expected the saloon was empting out. Traximus spoke with the owner and got them a room for a few hours of rest at half price.

"I requested that he send someone to wake us up in a few hours so we can make it to the next town before sundown." Trax said as he opened the door. Raph followed him inside, dropping his things on the floor.

It was a nice room with two beds, a table and chairs, and a short dresser with a metal wash basin on top. Trax removed his jacket and draped it over a chair. "Are you really attracted to men?"

The question was unexpected and a lump formed in Raph's throat as he looked up at Trax. "Yeah. Is okay?" He feared that Trax would not want to travel with him anymore.

Looking away, Trax cleared his throat, "Are you attracted to me?"

If Raph said yes, would that be the end of their time together? Trax may not be violently against two men being attracted to each other but that didn't mean that he was willing to associate with one. "Uh," after debating it in his head, Raph shrugged and then nodded. He didn't want to lie. "Yeah."

Trax walked over to Raph and looked him in the eyes, "Good."

"Good?" Raph repeated with a smile. "You want me?"

"Yeah," Trax smiled in return. "I do. I was afraid to tell you how I felt. You were still grieving over your friend and I wasn't sure if you would be open to it."

Raph reached up and started to undo Trax's shirt. "I am open to it."

Trax nuzzled Raph, running his hands along Raph's arms. Their eyes locked for a moment. Raph sighed and said in his native language, "I wish you understood my language so I could truly tell you how I feel about you. I just don't know how to say it in your language. It feels right being with you, almost enough to make me believe that it is fate that has brought us together. Almost enough to make me believe that I love you."

"I wish I knew what you were saying," Trax caressed Raph's cheek. "It sounded so sincere." The desire in Trax's eyes had Raph speed up as he unbuttoned Trax's shirt. In a fury, they pulled off their clothes as they moved to the bed. "It has been a long time for me," Trax husked and kicked off his pants. "Forgive me for being overly excited."

Raph lied back as Trax moved over him. The rush of blood that was causing Trax's penis to harden also darkened the orange flesh to an almost rust color. The tip dripped with pre-cum and his musky scent filled Raph's nose. "Is big," Raph breathed, reaching down to touch the throbbing appendage.

"Too big?" Trax looked down between them.

Raph shook his head, "It fit." Using one hand to pump Trax's cock, Raph's other hand moved down to prep himself. He first worked himself up to an erection and then slipped his finger into his cloaca, past his penis, to stretch the muscles.

Trax's large orange hand came down to run a finger along Raph's shaft. "Not what I expected," Trax said. "Considering your size, you are very well endowed. You should be able to please me with it, whenever we decide to switch places." He pressed his thumb into the flowering tip. Raph churred in response, causing Raph to blush and a smile spread across Trax's lips. "I'm guessing that is a sign that you are enjoying yourself."

Raph nodded.

Trax's smile widened. "I hope that I cause you to make that sound often."

"Ready," Raph rasped out, removing is fingers from his tail. He was unable to wait any longer.

With a soft rumble, deep in his chest, Trax moved on top of Raph. It burned a little as Trax pushed inside but not enough for Raph to want him to stop. Not wanting to hurt Raph, Trax moved slow, grunting with the effort to control himself.

Raph's fingers dug into Trax's arms, the tight muscles barely yielding to the pressure. He was an impressive man. Being that close to him, Raph could see the scars that riddled his body from the years of war. Some were faded and barely visible while others were newer and still prominent.

For someone who hadn't had sex in a long time, Trax had a lot of stamina and his hand still worked Raph's penis, doubling the stimulation. The stinging eventually faded and Raph was able to enjoy himself, churring softly to let Trax know.

Taking the churr as a cue, Trax increased his pacing. Raph kissed along Trax's collarbone and then up to the pulse point. Pleasure fogged his mind and any guilt Raph had felt for moving on so quickly, faded.

Trax did his best to keep the noise to a minimum and Raph tried to suppress his churrs. The last thing they needed was for someone to know what they were doing. The saloon owner was human after all.

Raph climaxed first, causing every muscle in his body to tighten and his wounds started to burn from the strain. Trax pushed through the tightness, outlasting Raph for a few minutes before achieving his own orgasm. After a few more long strokes, Trax pulled out and fell to the bed.

"Now for some needed sleep."

Raph nodded his head in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: We are going to rewind a little bit and find out what happened to Casey Jones.

Warning: Character death and sex.

Casey was born to a wealthy land owner. He was raised by a nanny and hardly ever saw is parents except for at dinner time, when his father insisted that they all eat together. It was a boring life for Casey. When he wasn't sitting in complete boredom while his tutor went over his daily lessons, he was screwing around with some of the servants.

He didn't know who he enjoyed more, the males or the females. What he did know was that if his father found out, he would be in a lot of trouble. But he didn't care. He hated everything about his life. He wanted adventure, to explore the land, not live the life of pampered privilege.

So one night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Casey snuck out. He packed some supplies from the kitchen and stole a horse. As he made his way down the road, away from the estate, he felt like he was free.

After a few hours of traveling, Casey was out on the open plains and heading away from civilization. He needed to put as much distance between himself and his father as possible before he was willing to stop. He soon found himself traveling through a wooded area. The sound of the river could be heard in the distance. It was the furthest he had ever been from his home.

The running water was suddenly drowned out by the sound of people yelling. Casey's heart leapt into his throat. He had heard stories of Snappers in the area and what they did to travelers. Maybe heading out on his own was not a good idea. He was about to urge his horse to run when a turtle burst through the tree line.

Casey pulled his horse to a halt, "Are you okay? Are the snappers after you?"

The turtle looked behind him, obviously afraid of what was coming after him. Casey extended his hand, "Come on." The turtle turned back around and looked up at Casey's hand. Casey looked back in the direction the turtle came from. "We've got to get out of here. Now!"

The turtle reached out and Casey pulled him up onto the horse. He waited the few seconds it took for the turtle to get settled behind him before urging the horse into a fast gallop. The horse's hooves thundered down the path. The sounds of men shouting behind them only fueled the horse's desire to run faster.

Casey kept the horse running for as long as he dared, counting his blessings that the horse didn't stumble over a rock in the dark. Years of horse riding had taught Casey how to read his horse. He knew that if he kept the horse at such a speed he would be walking for the rest of his journey.

Pulling up on the reigns, Casey stopped the horse. The poor beast's chest heaved. "Get down," Casey instructed, pointing to the ground. The turtle hesitated for a moment but got the idea when Casey moved to dismount.

Casey looked back down the path and listened for any sounds of pursuit. Satisfied that they had put enough distance between them and their pursuers, Casey started walking the horse. A little unsure of what to do, the turtle followed Casey.

Something told Casey that the turtle didn't have anywhere else to go. Casey looked over his shoulder at the turtle and sighed. "It looks like I got myself a traveling companion for my little adventure."

The turtle just shrugged and mumbled something in his own language.

….

They were low on money and were in need of a job. They had sold the horse to a farmer a few months ago. The money that they had received for the thoroughbred lasted them a while but they were down to their last few coins. So Casey headed into the town to look for work. As he walked down the street, Casey noticed that there were turtles mixed with the town's people.

"Maybe Raph would have been welcome here," Casey said to himself. It wasn't the norm when they entered into a town. Turtles were looked down on and it made Raph uncomfortable. Which was the reason Casey usually entered towns alone, got what they needed and left.

Casey considered for a moment going back to get Raph but decided against it. It would take the better part of the day to make it out to the abandoned farm. So instead, Casey continued through the town, looking for somewhere to find a job.

He passed a nice saloon and kept on walking. He didn't have enough coin for such a high class establishment and he doubted anyone went there looking for men who needed a job. He saw a woman dressed in such a way that she could only be a whore and followed her.

Casey kept his distance as they made their way through town but he could still hear her voice. She walked with her head up and anytime someone tried to give her a hard time she had a witty comeback. She was no wilting flower that was for sure. He liked her. Maybe if he was able to find a job in this town, he would see if he could get a night with her.

The saloon she led him too looked to be more within his price range. He needed something to eat as he asked around for work or at the very least a drink.

Inside the saloon Casey saw a turtle singing on stage. He would have to bring Raph. As fun as sex was with the turtle, Casey needed a change of pace and he knew Raph felt the same. They were definitely going to have to stay there for a while.

The whore he was following walked over to a large man and spoke to him for a moment. By the way they interacted with one another Casey figured that the man was a boss and not a potential customer. So Casey was going to start with him. If there was work to be had in town, that man would know. Hopefully.

Dinner could wait. Business first. Casey walked up to the man. "Excuse me. I'm looking for work and I was wondering if you knew of anyone looking for an able body."

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new to town?" The large man crossed his arms over his chest. When Casey nodded his head the man said, "What kind of work are you willing to do?"

"Anything," Casey answered then quickly added. "Accept for whoring. I'm not pretty enough for a dress."

The larger man laughed, slapping Casey on the back. "I'll see if my boss is looking for anyone. What's your name?"

"Casey. Casey Jones," Casey extended his hand.

"Hun," the man said in response with a firm handshake. "Wait here."

"No problem," Casey smiled and leaned on the bar.

"So you followed me to get to him," the whore said as she walked up to Casey. "I got my hopes up for nothing."

Casey laughed, "If I get a job and more coin in my pocket, I'll be coming back to spend some time with you. I can promise you that."

The whore looked him over, "I don't normally take customers anymore. But for you I might make an exception."

"My name's Casey," he said, extending his hand.

"April," the whore replied, placing her hand in his. "Men don't usually care to know my name. I look forward to the day you have more coin. But a night with me won't come cheap."

"I will skip a few meals to pay for it," Casey smiled. "I have a feeling you're worth it."

"I need to get back to work," April said, pulling her hand away before Casey could kiss it. "I'll see you later."

"Yes you will," Casey purred as he watched her walk away. "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

It wasn't long before Hun returned. "You're in luck. My boss is looking for someone to do a little job for him."

Casey followed Hun upstairs and into an office. A smaller man, but no less intimidating, greeted him as they walked in. "You must be the out of towner Hun has told me about." Despite his attempt to sound pleasant, there was a menacing sound to the man's voice. "My name is Oroku Saki. I am looking for someone to do a little job for me. How are you at breaking into a safe?"

Casey swallowed hard. It served him right for looking for a job in a shady saloon. He should have stopped at the nicer one first. Clearing his throat, Casey answered. "I'm not too bad. Broken into a few." It wouldn't be the first time he had broken the law to get some money. He had broken into a few places with Raph. Thieving was actually something that came easy to the pair.

"I need someone to break into the office of the saloon on the edge of town and steal the deed to the saloon and the land that the turtle tribe is living on. Do you think you can do this for me?"

"Sure," Casey shrugged. "My dad kept the top of the line safes in his home and I was able to break into them so some saloon owner's safe should be no problem."

"Good," Saki smiled. "The saloon owner leaves early in the morning to get supplies from the tribe. That will be when you go in and break into the safe. There is a back door to the saloon that leads into the office. That is how you will enter. Take the documents and only the documents. Once you have them don't bring them here. Take them to the abandoned farm that is half a day's journey from here. Hun will see to it that you are pointed in the right direction."

"I think I know the farm," Casey interrupted. "The one where the house burned down? I passed it on my way here. My friend is actually out there right now."

The look in Saki's eyes made Casey's blood run cold. In an even tone, Saki asked, "Is your friend from this town?"

"No," Casey shook his head.

"Good," Saki said as his demeanor relaxed. "I cannot have anyone from town participate in this. No one must know that the documents are stolen."

"None of my business," Casey said, holding up his hands and shrugging. "I just need some money so my friend and I can eat."

Saki walked up to Casey. "Very well." He extended his hand to Casey. "Do we have a deal?"

"We do," Casey accepted Saki's hand in a firm shake. "By tomorrow morning, you will have the deed to the saloon and the land."

"Good," Saki smiled, but it was not a pleasant sight. Casey had to fight to keep from shivering.

..

"We got a job!" Casey announced as he walked into the old barn.

The scent of cooking fish filled the air and made Casey's mouth water. Raphael was sitting by the small fire, tending to their meal. There was little to fear of the fire setting the barn ablaze. Raph had taken great care in clearing the spot and placing large stones around it. He also found some buckets that he had filled with water, just in case. "Is good. Come. Eat. Found apples."

"It's been a while since I had an apple," Casey smiled. "And you caught some fish."

"Was job as slave," Raph answered. "One of many." He looked up from the fire. "What is job?"

Casey sighed and sat down on the other side of the fire. "I gotta take something from someone." He grabbed one of the fish and started picking at it. "I met some guy at a saloon who doesn't like his competitor so he wants me to take the deed to the other guy's saloon."

"Ah," Raph ticked his tongue. "Bad thing again. I said real work, when you go. Not bad thing!"

"Thieving work is easier to find," Casey said in his defense. "Do you think I wanna destroy someone else's life? Because I don't. But I gotta eat and so do you."

"Fine," Raph scoffed. "What is job?"

Casey told Raph the details of the job as they ate. Raph listened carefully, stopping Casey when he needed something to be clarified. Casey left out the part about the land belonging to a turtle tribe. By the time they had a plan worked out, they were finished with their meal. Raph placed some rocks in the fire to heat them and then set about placing the blankets down for a bed. Once the rocks were heated through, Raph place them in buckets and set the buckets around the blankets.

Casey was amazed at all of the little survivor skills and tricks Raph knew. He had been a great help to Casey over the past year. Yeah, the language barrier was an issue in the beginning but Raph quickly picked up on the common language well enough for them to communicate.

"You know…. We have a lot of time before we have to be back in the town." Casey crawled across the blankets and kissed Raph's neck. "I'm not ready to sleep yet."

With a playful smile, Raph shrugged Casey off. Not one to be deterred so easily, Casey lunged forward and pushed Raph back. They play struggled with one another for a few moments before Casey pressed in for a lust filled kiss.

Raph hummed, running his hands down Casey's back to cup his butt. "I top," Raph mumbled into the kiss.

Casey broke the kiss and looked down at Raph. Golden eyes looked back up at him and Raph pulled his bottom lip through his teeth. "Okay," Casey kissed Raph again then moved off of him so that they could remove their clothes.

They first time they had ever had sex, it was a learning experience. Their bodies were so different and they spent more time exploring each other than anything else. Now, they knew each other's bodies intimately.

Casey knew how much Raph liked for him to play with is tail and to kiss his neck. The squeaks that the turtle made were involuntary indicators that he was enjoying himself. And they felt amazing when he did them while sucking Casey's dick.

Though Raph's penis was larger than anyone else's he had ever been with, the turtle had enough control during sex to keep himself from hurting Casey. Raph took his time to get Casey ready and never rushed penetration.

Casey moaned as he was breached. Even though it stung, it was worth it. Raph was able to fill him like no one ever could. And with him, it was more than just sex. He cared. Raph's fingers caressed down the side of Casey's hips and back up again. Then his hands came up so that he could rub his thumbs along Casey's spine, easing the tension in the muscles. Casey had never been so spoiled.

Raph knew how to read Casey. He would bring Casey up to a point, using just penetration, and then he would reach down and start pumping Casey's penis. Casey mewed at the added stimulation and it wasn't long before he finished.

It was only after Casey was satisfied that Raph sought out his own completion, churring deeply as he filled Casey.

They collapsed to the blankets and curled around each other. They were able to doze for a few hours before the heat from the stones faded enough for the cold to wake them.

They dressed in the dark and started their long trek to the town.

….

Squatting outside the saloon, the pair waited for the owner to leave. The door opened to reveal a turtle and Raph's eyes went wide. "Is turtle?"

"Is work," Casey corrected with a hiss. "We don't worry about who the victim is, we just do the job."

Raph grunted and crossed his arms over his plastron. "Fine."

They waited to make sure the turtle was gone before they entered the office. Casey glanced around the room. "This guy likes his organization." Making his way over to the safe, Casey glanced over at Raph. His turtle friend had walked over to the bed and leaned over to sniff the sheets. Casey's face skewed up in disgust. "Don't be weird."

"Smells nice," Raph replied.

"If it's the touch of another turtle you're craving, I saw this cute turtle whoring over in the other saloon." Casey said as he got to work breaking into the safe. "We get the money from this job and I'll treat you to her."

Raph, shaking his head, looked back at Casey in disbelief. "Tribe not let female whore."

"I know what I saw," Casey argued. "Big blue eyes, green skin, and with a shell, wearing a dress. Now be quiet. I need to get this done before he gets back."

Cracking a safe wasn't an easy thing to do. Even if the safe in question was as old as the one the turtle used. The sound of the lock was muffled through the thick metal but, as long as the room was quiet, Casey's keen ears could pick up on the lock falling into place.

It took him a few tries but he got the safe open. He looked inside and was tempted to take all that was in it. There were stacks of money and a few bags of coin along with several papers. It was more money than he had seen in a long time.

Casey sighed. They were doing enough damage as it was, so Casey took the deeds and nothing more. "Let's go," he said as he closed the safe. "We got what we came for."

…

They waited in the barn for a few hours before a carriage pulled up. Hun stepped down from the driver's seat and opened the door. Saki stepped out of the immaculate carriage and walked up to Casey. Saki's eyes fell on Raph and Casey swore that he saw a flash of distain in those eyes. "Do you have the deeds?"

"I got them," Casey said, holding the envelopes up. "Do you have our money?"

"Of course," Saki smiled, causing a chill to run up Casey's spine. Saki turned to Hun, "Get the men their money."

"Yes, master," Hun bowed and pulled a bag of coin from his pocket.

Casey handed the deeds over to Saki and accepted the bag from Hun. Glancing over at Raph, Casey grinned. "Now we can go back into town and get a good meal and a decent place to sleep for the night."

"Oh no," Saki's silky voice nearly cut Casey off. "You can't go back into that town. I don't want anyone to find out about our little arrangement."

"We won't say anything to anyone," Casey promised. "That town is the only one I have ever been to where my friend can walk around without any problems. He might even get some service there. Just one night and we'll be gone."

"No," Saki's voice darkened. "I insist that you leave."

"Fine," Casey said with a little more force than he should have. "We'll leave."

…..

"I can't believe that bastard," Casey griped as they walked through an overgrowing of trees. "If I had known that he was going to put that stipulation on the job I wouldn't have taken it. I really wanted to spend the night with that girl."

"Was bad deal," Raph agreed.

The sound of breaking twigs behind them had the pair stopping. Casey pulled his gun from his holster and looked around. Hun emerged from behind a tree, holding a six shooter. Casey didn't have any time to react. Hun had three shots fired before Casey could even lift his gun.

Raph called out as three more shots were fired. Casey tried to take a breath. It burned and he could taste blood. It felt like he was falling but it all went back before he hit the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Leatherhead ran along the deck of the boat. He wanted to see the new land as they approached. It was beautiful compared to the land they had come from. It was green and lush with vegetation, where his homeland was mostly deserts. Leatherhead was beaming with joy. They had left the hardships behind them and soon they would set off on a new beginning.

"Leatherhead!" his mother called out. "Where have you gotten to?"

"Over here, mother," Leatherhead called back to her. As she approached he pointed to the horizon. "Look, mother. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes," his mother smiled and placed her hand on his head. "It is beautiful." They stood, looking out at their new home. Leatherhead could hardly contain his excitement. When the captain called out that they were going to start taking passengers to shore, Leatherhead's mother grabbed hold of his hand. "Let's go find your sister."

Together they made their way through the crowds. Leatherhead's sister, Roughskin, was waiting by their few belongings. They collected their things and stood in line to wait to be taken to shore.

They were on the fourth boat to shore with five others in the small boat with them. Two men rowed and the boat bobbed with the waves. The motion turned Leatherhead's stomach and he was grateful when they finally made it to the beach.

There was a caravan waiting further up the beach. They were all going to travel together for safety to the nearest city that was about half a day's journey away. They had to wait for three more boats to bring passengers to shore before they were ready to leave.

It was because they were poor that they were dropped off at the beach. Commerce ships got priority docking and the richer settlers got to be dropped off at one of the city's ports. Poor settlers had to settle for what they could get.

They didn't have a horse so they were going to have to walk. It wouldn't be the first time that the young crocodile had to journey a long distance on foot. Back in his home land they had to keep moving to try to stay ahead of the more violent factions. The warlike environment was treacherous at best and only a few were able to make it through the worst parts to escape to the boats.

A few died on the long boat ride across the ocean, they had either fallen overboard or fallen ill. The vast expanse of water was also prone to harsh storms. There were rumors that a few ships had been lost at sea. At one point on their trip, Leatherhead was sure that they were going to be sunk by a storm. But the ship had made it. They had made it and now they were in the new world, full of hope and promise.

Soon they would have a new home. They were going to one of the few large cities, where there were several estates that surrounded it. His mother was skilled in weaving cloth and sewing, and she made beautiful dresses and suits. They were hoping to set up a shop one day and sell to the rich estate owners.

Back home, the rich would pay well for her creations. If it weren't for the war, they would have had a good life. It was after the death of his father, at the hands of some radical faction, that Leatherhead's mother decided it was time to leave.

As hard as establishing a new life was going to be, it was going to be better than staying where they had been. Nothing could be worse than a militia, killing innocent people.

They were told that the city was on the other side of a vast forest area that opened up into a valley. Their guide, the only one with a wagon, told them that the edge of the forest was the halfway marker. They were also warned not to eat anything they found along the way and to be as quiet as possible.

It was a slow trek down the rough path that cut through the forest. The sounds of the creatures that called the forest home were all new to Leatherhead. They were nothing like the sounds of the creatures from his home.

By the time they left the forest, Leatherhead was grateful to see the sun again.

The air smelled sweeter out in the field, though it was a little dryer. It was better than the heavy, wet smell of decaying foliage.

They were half way there. He could hardly contain his enthusiasm.

The wagon in front of them suddenly lurched forward and sped away, leaving the group behind. Their guide was gone in a cloud of dust. Everyone stopped on the path, confused as to why the wagon driver sped away.

"Look," another child from the group said as he pointed.

Coming out of the forest was a large group of people Leatherhead had never seen before. The people were large with plating on their stomachs and spiked shells on their backs. They wore ragged cloth made of animal skin and had blunt weapons in their hands. One thing was for sure, they were not there to welcome the group of immigrants.

Leatherhead's mother grabbed his and his sister's hands and ran away from the approaching assailants. People were running as fast as they could go to get away but the ones who were chasing them were faster.

Screams of terror filled the air as the large shelled men set upon them. Some screams were cut short, in the all too familiar sound of death. Others faded into the distance as they were dragged away.

Due to Leatherhead's short legs he was having a hard time keeping up with his mother's fast pace. His mother was dragging him behind her and ushering Roughskin on ahead. A loud, skull breaking crack sounded, followed by the grunt of the man directly behind them.

One moment, Leatherhead was trying to keep up with his mother and in the next he was pinned under the dead man. His mother turned as his hand was ripped from hers. It was a fatal mistake. She fell dead after one of the attackers dragged a knife across her throat as she was trying to lift the corpse to free Leatherhead.

The small crocodile was left unnoticed as the rest of the immigrants were either killed or captured. After it was done he lied in shock, trapped for several hours before he started to pull himself free. In numb shock he looked around at the dead.

This wasn't a land of hope. It was no different than the land he had fled. Those men were just another militia, killing innocent people.

…..

"So, I hear you like to hunt turtles," Saki stated as he looked Leatherhead over. "You come highly recommended."

"Aye," Leatherhead nodded. "That's right."

A dark smile spread across the man's face. "Good. There are two turtles I need you to take care of for me."

Leatherhead lifted his chin, "Given time, I will get to them eventually. They got no place in decent society." He turned his head to look down at the street below. "This place is infected with them."

"It's disgusting, isn't it?" Saki moved to look out the window as well. "But the people of this town welcome them. They will actually care if you start to kill them off so I wouldn't suggest it."

It was the reason Saki's servant, Hun, had to lead Leatherhead through town. They didn't want him killing one on a whim. "Just tell me which ones you want dead." Leatherhead snarled. "I'll do it when no one is looking and be gone before anyone knows."

"The ones I want you to take care of are not in this town," Saki corrected. "They are on the run and they are not together so you will have your work cut out for you. I need them dead. Not brought back here, not arrested but dead. The only things I need you to bring to me are the two documents that Hamato Leonardo is carrying. Bring me those, and you will get your money."

Saki handed over two wanted posters with the turtle's faces on them. "They have committed other crimes as well," Saki informed Leatherhead. "So I am not the only one who is after them. Find them before someone else does."

"They do not dress like natives," Leatherhead stated as he looked the posters over.

"It will make it easier for you to find them," Saki smiled. "Not too many of their kind dress like we do outside of this town. They tend to keep to their own."

"They do not belong in decent society," Leatherhead snarled.

"I couldn't agree more," Saki said. "My goal is to rid this town of their kind. The land that they are on is far too valuable to leave them just sitting on it. They are too stupid to know what they have."

"I want to rid the world of them. Once they are gone, this land will finally be the place of hope that was promised to those who sought shelter here." Leatherhead glared down at a turtle as it crossed the street. "Those savages must pay."

"One day, you will be able to purge this town of their kind," Saki promised. "But first I need those documents and those two turtles dead."

Leatherhead tore his gaze from the turtle in the street and looked at Saki. "I will kill every single one of those vermin even if it takes me the rest of my life. I will get you those papers and add the turtles' shells to my collection."


	15. Chapter 15

Leatherhead searched for months before finding his first clue. The turtle, Leonardo, had been captured and then released by the bounty hunter Usagi. The pair escaped, heading east. It seemed that Leonardo was returning home. Leatherhead could not let that happen.

The turtle hunter stayed on their trail, heading back to town. He sought out people who had seen or interacted with the fugitive turtle and disgraced bounty hunter.

He was drawing closer to them.

…..

"No matter how desperate our situation, I will not turn to crime," Usagi said, crossing his arms. They had been on the road for weeks and had worked their way through most of the food supplies. All that was left were a few loaves of stale bread and some dried beans and those were almost gone. They were standing in a field of ripe carrots, in the middle of the night.

"Then what would you suggest?" Leo shot back. "We need food and with a bounty on my head, there's not a lot of honest work available to me. We're only going to take a few. He loses as much to vermin. It happens all the time on a farm."

"Why don't we go to the river," Usagi offered. "We can fish."

Leo groaned, "Fish? I'm getting sick of fish. We can take a few vegetables from each plot and the farmer won't even miss them. This is a lush farm. Then I can pickle them. I still have a few jars and some of the spices I will need. That way we can journey away from the river and actually in the direction we need to go to get to the county officials."

"I don't like this," Usagi protested once again. "I do not wish to steal from hard working people."

"Well then, I'll do the stealing." Leo bent down and started collecting some carrots. "You don't have to eat it. You can live on dried fish for the next few months."

With a huff, Usagi walked back to the horse and left Leo to do his thievery. He rubbed the poor animal's nose as he waited. "I do not wish to live the life of a felon," he mumbled. "How did I come to this?"

Usagi waited by the horse for what seemed like half the night before Leonardo returned with his stolen goods. Throwing the bag into the cart, Leo hopped up into the driver's seat. "Come on. We'll go down to the river, catch some fish and I can jar these vegetables."

With a sigh, Usagi climbed up into the cart and Leo drove them away from the farm.

They found a clearing by the river and Usagi got to work catching fish while Leo started a fire. The pair worked in silence and Leo started to wonder if Usagi was irreparably mad at him. Pushing that aside, Leo collected wild onion from the river bed.

After filling a pot from the river, Leo placed it in the fire to boil. Preserving the food was going to take some time but it was time well spent in the grand scheme of things. Stopping now would mean that they would have to stop less later.

Usagi pulled in several fish and an eel. Sitting down by the fire, Usagi set to work cleaning and gutting his catch. Some of the fish was set above the fire to smoke while others were set into a brining solution to be pickled. The empty jars were soon filled with the night's haul.

The eel was cooked and served as their dinner along with some of the stale bread. The juices from the eel soaked into the hard bread, making it soft again. It wasn't a great meal, but it filled their stomachs.

As they ate, Usagi finally broke the silence. "Have you ever met any of your own kind?"

Leo shook his head. "I met a snapper and visited a painted turtle tribe but I have not encountered other turtles."

"How old were you when you lost your tribe?" Usagi asked. It was the first time he led the conversation to something so personal.

"I was found by the side of the road as a baby," Leo answered. "I don't remember ever being part of a tribe."

"It is not like your kind to simply leave a child by the side of the road." Usagi took a bite of his meal and thought for a moment. "I wonder if your father told you the whole story."

"My father wouldn't lie to me," Leo insisted.

"I'm not saying that he lied," Usagi corrected. "I'm just wondering if he left some parts out. Turtle tribes are diligent with their children."

Leo looked into the fire. "It seems you know more about the turtle tribes than I do."

"I have met a few," Usagi nodded and then added with a smile. "I have even been with a turtle." Usagi chuckled when Leo looked at him. "The road gets lonely and I sometimes seek companionship from those willing to sell it. There was a turtle who was willing to do just that and I paid for the night. The turtle was dressed as a female but I soon discovered that he was a male."

Leo's nose crinkled. "Did it not bother you that he was a male?"

Usagi shook his head. "Not at all. I prefer males to females."

"You do?" Leo's jaw dropped.

With a slight laugh, Usagi looked up at the stars. "You are truly not of the tribes if that is your reaction. Males outnumber the females and the females usually take three or four males as mates. The males mate with each other more often than they do with the females."

"O…oh," Leo stuttered and looked away.

Usagi noticed the blush that was spreading across Leo's beak and radiated down his neck. "Does it bother you that I like males?" Usagi asked.

The blush on Leo's face darkened and he shook his head. "It's fine."

"You're acting like a virgin," Usagi teased. Every muscle in Leo's body tensed, confirming Usagi's theory. "It's because you are a virgin. Have you honestly never been with someone?"

Leo looked away and his voice was tight as he answered. "It's not like the opportunity ever presented itself. I'm an outlaw and the only other people I have ever traveled with were Old Hob, who was like an uncle and Slash, who was sick."

"So you are going in to a deadly situation and you're a virgin," Usagi smiled. "There is a real possibility that you could die without ever knowing the intimate touch of another. That's a pity."

"Like it's that important," Leo squeaked out, looking at Usagi.

Usagi laughed, "Spoken like a true virgin. If you knew how wonderful it feels to be with another you wouldn't want to leave this world without experiencing it." With a sly smile, Usagi leaned in close. "We could remedy that."

Leonardo sat frozen, eyes wide as he stared at Usagi in disbelief.

Usagi leaned in closer to where his mouth was only a breath away from Leo's. "That is, only if you want to."

Swallowing hard, Leo nodded his head and Usagi closed the space between them. Leonardo didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to pucker his lips against Usagi's.

The white rabbit pulled back and a sad smile spread across his face. "You really have absolutely no experience. Not even with kissing?"

Leo shook his head.

"But you were raised on a farm," Usagi pointed out. "You at least know the basic functions, right?"

Once again, Leo shook his head. "My father handled things with the animals. He was waiting until I was old enough to teach me. My parents weren't big on being affectionate in front of others. I saw them kiss a few times when they didn't know I was watching. I was too young to have that kind of talk with my father. And Old Hob was never comfortable talking about it with me. He would leave me behind while he went into town to… pay for it. I'm aware of sex but… I don't know much about it."

Usagi cleared his throat with an uncomfortable chuckle and shifted a little. "I've never been with a virgin." He never imagined that it would be so intimidating. This one experience would be judged against any other experience he had in the future.

"I understand that you don't want… to…." Leo looked down into the fire.

For some reason, the look of disappointment on Leo's face made Usagi smile. Maybe the idea wasn't such a bad one after all. Usagi scooted closer and placed his hand on Leo's thigh. "I never said that I didn't want to."

Leo trembled a little as his nerves made their way to the surface. "Then, show me what's so great about being with another."

"Let's move up to the cart," Usagi smiled. "When I'm done with you, you're going to have a hard time walking and all you're going to want to do is sleep."

"That… sounds a bit unpleasant," Leo admitted, causing Usagi to chuckle.

"Trust me," Usagi husked. "It will be the exact opposite."

Together they made their way to the cart where they usually slept. It was the safest and most comfortable place to do so. Unrolling the blankets, they spread them out for padding against the hard wood.

Once the blankets were situated they stripped off all of their clothes and lied down. Usagi coaxed Leo to lie on his carapace and then he propped himself up to look down at the turtle. He remembered what it was like to be the virgin. "Follow my lead." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Leo's then started to part them.

Leo followed suit and opened his mouth. Closing his mouth, Usagi gently sucked on Leo's lower lip. The simple act had the young turtle tremble. Repeating the soft kiss a few times, Usagi waited for Leo to relax. Once Leo seemed comfortable, Usagi added his tongue. Slipping it into Leo's mouth, Usagi slid it along Leo's.

A sharp intake of breath indicated Leo's surprise. With trepidation that Usagi could feel, Leo pushed his broad tongue into Usagi's mouth. The large appendage left little room for anything else but it didn't stay long.

Usagi took his time with the kiss, allowing Leo to explore the mechanics and sensations. After a while, Usagi drifted his hand down Leo's plastron and then down between his legs, eliciting another sharp gasp from the turtle.

Leo's hands clutched the blanket and his body trembled. His tail was tucked tight against his body so Usagi gently ran his fingers over it. Lifting from the kiss, Usagi looked down at Leo. "Have you at least touched yourself?"

Unable to speak, Leo nodded.

Usagi continued to caress Leo's tail. "If you want this to go further, I will need access to your tail."

The trembling appendage dropped down to rest on the blanket and Usagi moved his fingers to locate Leo's cloaca. "Let it out," Usagi instructed.

Leo's penis emerged and Usagi grabbed hold. With long, steady pumps, Usagi stimulated Leo's penis, making it hot and hard. Leo churred and bucked his hips. The tip of his penis flared open and Usagi slipped his thumb along the center folds. It wasn't long before Leo was calling out as he reached his orgasm.

"Wow," Leo breathed as he looked up at the stars. His features were set in pure satisfaction. "That was… wow."

Usagi chuckled as he continued to touch Leo. "There's more."

Leo turned to look at Usagi. "More?"

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. "So much more and it just keeps getting better."

"Show me," Leo pleaded.

"My pleasure," Usagi smiled.

…..

In the early morning, Leatherhead saw the cart parked by a smoldering camp fire. A horse that was tied to a tree had eaten all of the surrounding grass. Leatherhead looked around but saw that there was no one around.

His eyes fell once again on the cart. Given the dangers of sleeping on the ground, it was only logical to sleep up in the cart.

Moving without a sound, Leatherhead approached the cart. The turtle he was seeking was asleep inside along with the renegade bounty hunter rabbit. Leatherhead curled his lip in disgust. It looked as if the two had been intimate. Sinful.

Pulling one of his tomahawks from his belt, Leatherhead brought the blade down. The blade cleaved into the former bounty hunter's head in a splatter of blood. As he pulled his weapon out, the turtle woke up. Pure horror spread across his blood streaked and he let out a mournful cry.

Without a word, Leatherhead lifted the wailing turtle from the cart and carried him to his wagon. The wagon was fitted with metal bars to hold his captives until he was ready to kill them. After his prisoner was secured with the others, Leatherhead went back to the cart to collect the supplies. Waste not want not, was something his mother had taught him.

The cart and bloodstained blankets were useless to him so he left them and cut the horse free. It was probably stolen property anyway. The smoked fish and pickled vegetables would provide him with food for a few weeks. He checked the bags to make sure that the documents Saki wanted were in it.

Satisfied that he had what he wanted, Leatherhead climbed up into the driver's seat and urged the horse forward. He still needed to find the other one and then he could take the turtles to where he liked to kill them.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Bloody and serious injury.

Raphael didn't think he would be able to love again after Casey's death. The thought of it still pained him and the scars on his plastron were a constant reminder. But, despite the pain and the guilt, Raph felt joy and at peace when he was with Traximus.

Raphael shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, moving closer to the fire. The temperature had dropped dramatically once the sun had gone down. He hated nights out on the open plains.

"Here," Trax said as he draped his long coat over Raph's shoulders.

It still had Trax's lingering warmth and scent. Raph pulled it around himself as he inhaled deeply. "Is nice. I not give back…."

Trax let out a hearty laugh. "You can keep it. I have another. That one was getting to be a little too small for me any way." Trax made his way over to the cart in search of his other jacket.

Slipping his arms through the sleeves, Raph stood up. He looked down at the oversized coat that draped his body. This was getting to be too small for Trax? "It's too big," Raph said.

Trax stopped in his search and turned to look at Raph. With a smile on his face he did his best to stifle a laugh. "You'll grow into it. You just need some muscle."

Raph scowled and rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the deep blush that burned his cheeks. "I fucking hate you." He had managed to pick up some of the more colorful words in the common language over the past few months.

"Love you too," Trax teased, winking at Raph before he turned back to searching. "There are some buttons on the coat that can be used to adjust the size a bit and I can hem it so it doesn't drag. It might always be a little big on you, but that's okay."

Raph stood, waiting for Trax. Once Trax had found what he was looking for he made his way back over to Raph. "You can have this too," Trax said, placing his hat on Raph's head. He then got to work adjusting the coat.

When Trax was done, the coat was still oversized but it fit Raph better.

Raph looked up into Trax's eyes and said, in his own language, "I love you."

Trax smiled down at Raph. He had heard Raph say it often enough that he knew what the words meant. Cupping Raph's face with his large hand, Trax ran his thumb along the emerald cheek. "I love you too."

…..

With one of the turtles Saki had wanted in custody, Leatherhead followed his leads to where the other one might be. He had overheard some town's people talking about a turtle traveling with a triceratops and that they avoided towns because the turtle was wanted.

The encounter they were discussing had occurred only a few days ago so Leatherhead set out to find them. Even if he wasn't the turtle he was looking for, Leatherhead would capture him anyway. It didn't matter to him. All turtles were the same.

He walked out of the bar and headed for the stables where his horses and wagon were being kept. No one cared that he had a cage full of natives and the stable boy gladly took the extra payment to keep an eye on them.

As he rode out of town people waved at him, some commending him on the work he was doing while others handed him money to aid him in his endeavors. They knew that his work made the country safe for the settlers.

…

It had been over a year since Raph had started traveling with Trax. Raph had put on a few more pounds of muscle and he filled out the coat a little better. It was still kind of big on him but at least he no longer looked like a child trying on his father's clothes. Traximus trained him hard in the use of the bull whip and Raph picked up the technique quickly.

They continued in their travels. There was no destination in mind as they made their way across the land. They went where the fates took them and helped people whenever they could. "Do good things and good things come to you in return," Trax would say. It helped to alleviate Raph's guilt. He often wondered the fate of the turtle he had stolen the documents from.

Part of him wanted to return to the town and undo the damage but he knew that would be foolish. Saki would kill him as soon as he saw him. Raph had seen the wanted posters; it was the reason they had to stay out on the plains.

Raph tended to the fire and started dinner while Trax set up the tent. They were fortunate that they had come across one large enough to accommodate the two of them. Raph supposed that it only proved Trax right. Despite the fact that they were living the life of wanderers, they wanted for nothing.

Any time they were in need of something, they would somehow find it. They either gained it in a trade or as a reward for helping someone or they would get the money needed to buy it. It had been a long time since Raph had been so happy.

After dinner Raph crawled into the tent with Trax following in after him. Stripping off all of their clothes, they lied down together.

Raph kissed along Trax's neck, occasionally nipping at the orange flesh. When he felt Trax's fingers trace down his center line, Raph parted his legs and dropped his tail. Just as Trax's fingers ghosted over Raph's cloaca they heard the sound of an approaching wagon.

Quickly redressing, they exited the tent as the wagon pulled up. A large crocodile sat in the driver's seat of a large cart that needed to be pulled by two horses.

"Can we help you, friend?" Trax asked as he walked up to the stranger. "If you need something to eat and a fire to warm yourself, you are welcome to join us."

"No," the crocodile replied. Lifting his hand he pointed at Raph. "I'm here for him."

"You are a bounty hunter," Trax said, nodding his understanding. "I ask that you leave this one alone. He is atoning for whatever crimes he is accused of."

The crocodile scoffed. "I am no bounty hunter. I am Leatherhead the turtle hunter." As he spoke, Leatherhead pulled out his tomahawk and threw it at Trax. The blade imbedded itself in Trax's chest and he fell back.

"Trax!" Raph called out, running towards him. "Trax? Hold on." Raph dropped to his knees when he reached Trax. His hands wrapped around the handle of the tomahawk and he was about to pull it out when Trax grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," Trax rasped out. "Run."

"No!" Raph stood up and faced Leatherhead as the large crocodile stepped down from the wagon. Pulling out his whip, Raph uncoiled it and stood ready to strike. "I'm not leaving you."

As soon as Leatherhead was in range, Raph snapped his whip. It struck the crocodile on the snout, leaving a long gash in the hard scales. "Vile creature," Leatherhead spat out.

Leatherhead charged and Raph struck out at him again. The whip grazed Leatherhead's shoulder as he managed to duck out of the way. For someone so big he had fast reflexes.

Before Raph was able to ready his whip for another attack, Leatherhead was on top of him. "You are lucky that I do not wish to kill you here," Leatherhead growled. After a brief struggle the large crocodile landed a solid blow to the side of Raph's head, leaving stars in the turtle's eyes.

Dazed, Raph was thrown into the back of the caged wagon. By the time he was able to collect his thoughts, they were moving. Pushing himself up off the floor, Raph looked through the solid bars. "Trax!" he yelled despite the screaming headache. "Trax?"

As they pulled away he could see Traximus lying on the ground next to the dim fire. It was too dark and they were too far for Raph to be able to tell if he was breathing or not. "Trax," Raph yelled again in desperation but Trax did not move.

….

Raph felt numb as he sat on the floor of the wagon. There were other turtles in the cage with him, all male, two children. They sat in silence as they traveled down the bumpy path.

After a day the wagon came to a stop and Leatherhead passed canteens through the bars. The others accepted theirs but Raph simply glared at their captor.

Leatherhead laughed. "You will want it soon enough. Thirst will have you begging for it. I don't want you to die before we get to where I want to kill you."

"I'll rip your head off first," Raph growled.

Wide eyed, the other turtles in the wagon looked up at him. With a deep chuckle, Leatherhead made his way back around to the driver's seat and urged the horses forward.

Once they were moving again one of the turtles leaned forward and said in the native language, "You speak the language of the settlers but do you speak the language of the tribes?"

Raph nodded and answered. "I can speak both, yes."

The elder of the group squinted his eyes. "You speak with a Snapper's accent."

"I was a slave to the Snappers," Raph replied.

"And it seems that you are going to be a slave again," another sighed. "I have heard that out kind was being captured to be used as slaves. I never thought that I would become one. We were on our way to find refuge in a new tribe. Ours was displaced by the settlers and we lost many on our journey. He captured us but the others were able to get away."

Raph shook his head. "I don't think intends to sell us as slaves. He intends on killing us."

"Why would he keep us alive if he wants to kill us?" the elder asked.

Raphael could only shrug. "He said something about taking us to a special place."

After a few moments of silence, one of the other turtles addressed Raphael. "You speak the common language?"

Raph glanced over at him and nodded. "That was already established," he answered in the native language.

Sighing in frustration the turtle shook his head. "I do not speak the native language."

"How is it you not know the language of the tribes?" Raph asked in the common tongue.

"I was not raised by the tribes," the other answered. "I was found by the side of the road and raised by some settlers. My name is Leonardo."

Raphael leaned back, unable to hide the surprise.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and asked, "Why do turtles keep doing that whenever I tell them my name?" He pointed to the others. "When I introduced myself to them they had the same expression but I don't understand what they are saying."

"You don't know what it means?" Raph responded.

Leonardo shook his head. "I do not. What does it mean?"

Raph leaned in. "A settler found you by roadside and you have a name from the tribes but you don't know what it means?""

"That's what I said," Leonardo nodded. "Now please stop asking me questions and answer mine."

"Your name is… complicated," Raph answered leaning back. "It has…." He snapped his fingers and he thought about what he wanted to say. He had come a long way in his understanding of the common language but it still managed to trip him up. "It has many meanings."

"Give me one," Leonardo said, looking agitated.

Raph ran his bottom lip through his teeth. He debated in his mind on whether or not to hold back. In the end he decided to be blunt. "Your name means that you were found in a sea of dead by the roadside. Your name means that out of everyone, you are the one survivor. All others are dead. Whole tribe lost."

Leonardo's expression dropped and he sat back against the bars. "My father never told me that part. All he told me was that he found me by the side of the road. He and my mother couldn't have a child of their own so they saw me as a gift. I thought I was abandoned."

"Turtles don't simply abandon their babies," Raph said.

"I guess the name fits," Leonardo scoffed. "Everyone I have ever cared for has died. Now Saki is going to get away with murdering my parents. He's going to win."

"Oroku Saki?" Raph asked.

Leonardo nodded and tears filled his eyes. "Yeah. He wanted my parent's farm and killed them to get it. But, I have the deed to the land and my parent's will so he hasn't been able to get the land yet. This is why he put the bounty on my head."

"Saki killed someone close to me too," Raph said and looked down at his hands.

"Saki probably hired this guy to kill us," Leonardo stated as a matter of fact.

They all sat in awkward silence for several hours and Raph was starting to regret not accepting the canteen. After clearing his throat, Leonardo spoke again. "Since you can speak their language, will you tell them that he intends to kill us all."

"I already did," Raph answered.

Leonardo looked up at Raph. "Knowing that, will they be willing to fight him for our freedom?"

Raph scoffed. "Turtles are not fighters. They don't even eat meat."

Shaking his head, Leonardo sighed. "I am not ready to die but I cannot fight him alone. I've tried. He is too strong."

Cocking his head to the side, Raph smiled. "I will fight with you."

"Good." Leonardo looked Raph in the eyes. "I have a plan. But I'm going to need you to tell them their part."

"They will not fight," Raph insisted.

Leonardo shook his head. "They won't have to."

It took some convincing but after a few hours of debate, Raph and Leo had managed to get the other turtles to agree to help. They had also agreed that once they were free they would travel together.

They had the two small children hold on to the bars on one side of the cage. The males readied themselves then threw all of their weight into the other side of the cage, making sure that they struck with their carapaces.

As a result the cage tilted and the children were able to hold on as the wagon fell on its side. A roar from the front told them that Leatherhead was not pleased with the delay. He stormed around the back with his tomahawk in hand. "You will all pay for that!"

Raph and Leonardo rolled to their feet despite the pain while the others moved further back. Leonardo looked up and saw that his plan had worked. The hinge on the cage door had popped off. Grabbing the bars above him he swung with all of his strength as Leatherhead came into view.

The door flew open, striking Leatherhead and sending him to the ground. The tomahawk fell from his hand and Raphael rushed out to grab it. Before Leatherhead could recover, Raph sent the blade into Leatherhead's chest.

The large crocodile cried out in pain, pushing Raph off of him. Leonardo plowed forward, colliding with Leatherhead. He landed a few solid punches to Leatherhead's face then turned to the others. "We have to get out of here."

They knew that they didn't have time to look through all of the items to find a gun and they didn't want to test their skills against the much larger hunter. If the tomahawk straight to the chest didn't kill him, they knew that they didn't stand much of a chance in a fight.

The other turtles got the wagon upright once again and collected the few supplies that had fallen out. Leatherhead struggled to get back on his feet but he still looked like he could fight. The turtles got back in the cage and Leonardo hopped into the driver's seat next to Raph.

Raph snapped the reins and got the horses running. Leatherhead was on his feet, running after them but he could not keep pace with the horses. It wasn't long before they lost him.

Raphael kept the horses running for as long as he dared. It was Leonardo who told him that he would have to stop if he wanted to keep the poor beasts alive.

After a brief rest they were back on their way to their destination. Raph looked over at Leonardo. He had never met him before but they somehow had a common enemy. Maybe their meeting was destined. Raph knew one thing for sure; fate had chosen a cruel way to get them together.

As much as he wanted to go back for Traximus he knew that it would be nothing but a waste of time. It had been almost a full day and Trax had been gravely injured. So Raph fought the urge to turn the wagon around. Instead he swore to himself that he would make Saki pay.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been over a year since Donny had lost the deeds to the land and the saloon. To his surprise, the tribe did not shun him and Venus did not turn her back on him. They continued to live their lives as if nothing had happened; the only difference was that they had to pay Saki.

Standing in a field, Donatello watched the latest group of hatchlings as they moved about, and couldn't help but wonder which ones were his. They were only a few months old and all of them were healthy and developing well. Sometimes he wished that his life could be as simple and as joyful as the caretakers.

"The cart is full, Donatello."

Donny looked over his shoulder to see Venus standing behind him. Turning, he faced her and she leaned in for a soft kiss. "Then I guess it's time for me to head back to town." Donny looked into her eyes and softly smiled. "I wish I could just leave it all behind and stay here. It no longer brings me the joy it once did."

"Have faith, my love," Venus soothed. "All is not lost."

"I don't see how you can be so optimistic," Donny sighed. "Our people are being killed off."

"This is a trying time," Venus agreed with a nod. "However, we cannot give in to despair. Our people can overcome this."

Despair. It was so overwhelming for Donny. There were too few things that brought him joy anymore. He looked out at the children once again and sighed. "I have failed them. I was supposed to secure their future but I lost it."

"That was not your fault," Venus soothed. "Saki was the one who manipulated everything in his favor. He is a dishonest man."

Donatello shook his head. "He may be dishonest but he is on the path to great power. He has plans to move up from mayor to head the county, then from there governor, and finally the president. If he makes it to president… it will be the end of our people. I have no doubts about that."

…..

Once back in town, Donatello spent the remainder of the morning moving the supplies into saloon. Michelangelo was already in the kitchen getting things ready for the breakfast rush. It turned out that Mikey was a better cook than Donatello and managed to make wonderful food with the limited supplies Saki allowed.

It wasn't long before Donatello had insisted on Mikey sleeping with him every night and Mikey was only too happy to do it. It freed up Mikey's room for a paying customer and brought them both comfort. It also gave Mikey a safer place to store his things.

With each passing day the pair grew closer, though Donny never told members of the tribe about their relationship. They wouldn't understand. They all expected Mikey to either be violent, like his father, or simple, like his mother. But, in all honesty, he was neither. He was the kindest, most intuitive turtle Donny had ever met.

Once the supplies were put away, Donny walked over to Mikey and gave him a soft kiss. Mikey's eyes sparkled as he greeted Donny. "Can you tell which one is yours yet?"

Donny shook his head. "Not yet."

Mikey snorted. "How hard can it be? They are either going to be as beautiful as Venus or as smart as you."

"You of all people know that isn't always the case," Donny replied flatly.

"I guess so," Mikey mumbled as he added vegetables to the pot.

Donatello tied on an apron and started helping Mikey. "We're not supposed to know anyway. The children of the tribe belong to everyone. We treat and love them all equally."

Mikey glanced over his shoulder at Donny. "You know that isn't always the case."

"No it isn't," Donny sighed. "As with everything, there are always exceptions."

"Well," Mikey shrugged, "if anyone can figure it out, it's you."

"Maybe." Donny set some flat bread in the oven to bake. "I used to love this place. Being with you is the only joy I find here anymore."

"It must be really bad if being with me is the best part," Mikey said as he sliced through some fruit that was on the verge of being over ripe. Mikey had found a way to cook nearly rotten fruit down into a jam and some he used to make cakes. No matter what horrid things Saki threw at them, Mikey always seemed to make them work.

Donny waked over and placed his hands over Mikey's, causing him to stop cutting. Don then gently coaxed Mikey to turn to look at him. Cupping Mikey's face in his hands, Don looked Mikey in the eyes. "This is a horrible situation we are in but, I know, that if I had given you a chance before all of this, I would have still cared for you like I do today. You are a wonderful person, Mikey, and I am lucky to have you in my life. I'm sorry that it took something like this for me to truly see that. I love you."

"I love you too, Donny." Mikey smiled. "You are the only joy in my life."

"People are starting to wake up," Angel announced as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed a tray of morning pastries and headed back out. "Hurry up."

"I better get out there too," Donny said before kissing Mikey one more time. "It won't be long before customers start coming in."

"Okay." Mikey nodded then turned back to his work.

The morning progressed without issue. Most of the men were eager to get back on the road so they ate quickly and left. Once the saloon cleared out, Angel and Mikey headed upstairs to clean out the rooms while Donny continued to manage the bar.

With the saloon clear of most of the men, early afternoons brought in house wives looking for merchandise from the tribes. Lanolin and wool were his best sellers followed by cheese and medicine. Donatello was glad that the women did not stop coming in when Saki turned his saloon into another whore house.

When the men started to come in to unwind in the late afternoon the women stopped coming in. The top selling items turned to the various drinks. Men sat at the tables, drinking and gambling while Mikey and Angel entertained.

It wasn't long before the saloon was full of drunken men. Mikey and Angel were hard at work serving the customers. Donny looked out over the sea of faces and found himself smiling. Despite everything Saki had done, the business was still a success and the clientele tended to stay on the civil side. The town's people still supported him.

Donatello was getting ready to call it a night when Angel rushed over to him. "I'm only telling you this because I like you and you're a good guy. You deserve to know." She looked back over her shoulder as she drummed her fingers in the counter.

Donatello was able to follow her line of site and saw a young man sitting at a table, watching her. He wasn't someone Donatello recognized. "Be careful, Angel," Donny warned. "That guy might seem nice but he could have devious intentions for you."

Angel turned back to Donatello and smiled. "He's my brother. He's here to take me with him. He's got land and a good life going for himself in a town not too far from here."

Donny nodded his understanding. "Then you better get going."

"You've been great." A sad smile crossed her lips. "I'm sorry that I'm going to be leaving you shorthanded."

"Don't worry about us," Donny insisted. "You have a way out. Take it."

She reached over the counter and placed her hand over Donny's. "Goodbye."

With that she turned and left the saloon with her brother without looking back.

The traveling patrons headed upstairs to their rooms and the men from town headed home. There was one last thing Donatello had to do before he could go to bed. Gathering the money that the saloon had made for the day, Donny packed it, along with his expense report, into a bag to take to Saki.

It was the most disheartening part of his day. All of his hard work, every sacrifice, was in that bag. It sat heavy on his back reminding him he was nothing more than a servant.

He walked up the steps to Saki's offices and knocked on the door. Hun was there to accept the payment. The large man glared down at Donatello as he snatched up the bag. "It better all be there," he grumbled.

"I would not cheat Mr. Oroku," Donny mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground. "It's all there."

"He expects the tribe to make their delivery by tomorrow," Hun stated.

"They will," Don replied. "The gold that they found will be ready in the morning."

Hun's eyes narrowed. "They better hope that they keep finding it."

Donatello fully understood the threat. There was no doubt in his mind that Saki had plans in mind for how he was going to get rid of the tribe the moment they lost their usefulness. It was only a matter of time. There were ways that he could do it without it coming back to him.

Hun shut the door, leaving Don with nothing but his dark thoughts.

With a heavy heart, Donny made his way back through town. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the men as they approached. He barely had time to register what was happening before one of them pulled out a gun and shot.

Donatello was hit on the right side of his abdomen. The hot led burned the tender flesh and muscles underneath his plastron. Clutching his wound, Donny fell to the ground in shock.

"Search him," the shooter said as he put his gun away. Donny's vest was torn open and his pockets were searched.

"There ain't nothing on him," another man said, standing up. "We're too late. He already made is delivery." He delivered a solid kick to Don's injured side. "What a waste of a good bullet."

"It ain't a waste if it kills the native," the shooter sneered. "The world's a better place with one les of them. Let's get out of here."

Each breath Donny took hurt and he could taste blood. Tears stung his eyes, blurring his already doubled vision. He felt sick. Part of him wanted to say in the middle of the road and give up. Why wasn't the wound fatal? It would have been so easy to simply give up. But, something inside of him made him move.

Somehow he managed to get to his feet. He was slipping in and out of shock and found himself having to correct his path a few times. One time he found himself lying on the ground and had to struggle to get back to his feet. He wasn't sure he was going to make it.

…..

"I am ready to get this dress off and call it a night." Michelangelo entered the back room to find Donny bleeding on the floor. "Donny!" Mikey rushed over to him, falling to his knees next to Donny's prone form.

The color was drained from Don's face but he was still breathing. Panic filled Mikey, he had no idea how long Donny had been there but judging by the amount of blood pooled on the floor, it couldn't have been long.

Using every ounce of strength he had, Mikey managed to pull Donny to the bed. "I'm gonna get you help," he panted. "Don't die. Please. I can't lose you."

Mikey ran through town towards the one place he swore he would never go back to. The tribe healers would be able to help Donny and for him Mikey was willing to do anything.

He ran into the village, screaming, "Donny's hurt. Please someone help."

Members of the tribe emerged from their homes and looked at Mikey in confusion. It was then that Mikey realized that he was yelling in the common language. Taking a few deep breaths Mikey gathered his thoughts before saying in the native language, "Donatello's been shot. He needs help."

"Get the healer," one of the tribe's men called out then turned to another. "Get Venus." He then walked over to stand in front of Mikey. He could see the distain in the other turtle's eyes. "You will take us to him."

"We have to hurry," Mikey insisted, praying that they weren't already too late.

As soon as Venus and the healer joined them, Mikey led them back to town. Taking them around the back of the saloon, Mikey opened the door to Donny's room. "He's in here." He rushed over to the lamp and turned it up. "I found him on the floor."

The healer knelt down next to Donny to inspect the wound. "It is not deep. His shell managed to slow the bullet down. I can get it out. The only thing we have to worry about now is infection."

"So he's going to be okay?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," the healer replied without looking back. "I believe he will be. He will be bed ridden for a few days but he should make a full recovery."

"I need to work," Donny whispered.

"That won't be happening," the healer insisted. "You are in no condition to work."

"Saki…" Donny tried to argue but Venus cut him off.

"Other members of the tribe will run the saloon until you are better."

Donny shook his head. "There's just too much to do and there is no one who can speak the common language well enough to serve the customers."

"I can do it," Mikey offered. "I'm sure Angel can handle… the other stuff on her own for a few days."

Once again Donny shook his head. "Angel is gone. Her brother came for her."

Mikey felt his heart sink and couldn't help the slight pang of jealousy. "She's gone?"

"We will find someone to handle Angel's duties," Venus said. "How hard can they be?"

Mikey and Donny shared a look before Donny answered. "Angel… uh… had sex with men for money. It was something Saki added when he took over."

Eyes wide, Venus looked back at Mikey. "Do you also do this?"

Looking at the ground, Mikey nodded.

"That is what you left the tribe to do?" Venus scoffed.

"Don't be too hard on him," Donny pleaded. "His options were limited."

"He could have stayed with the tribe," Venus argued.

"Staying with the tribe was worse," Mikey screamed as tears streaked down his cheeks. He still couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. "Nobody there wanted me anyway." Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Mikey headed for the door. "Now that I know Donatello is going to be okay I need to get back to work. There are things that need to be done in the kitchen for the morning." Not wanting to hear anything else anyone wanted to say, Mikey left.

…..

The next few days were difficult. Saki was furious that Angel had left, leaving only 'Angela' to 'entertain'. Venus and Marco, another turtle from the tribe, did their best to help out in the saloon. Donatello had to sit on a stool behind the bar to make sure nothing was misunderstood.

Mikey put on a good front but Donny could tell that having other turtles there made him uneasy. Often times Mikey ended up sleeping in the kitchen since Venus stayed in with Donny and Marco slept on the floor in Don's room. Seeing the way the others looked a Mikey made Donny fully understand why he had left the tribe in the first place.

It took about a week for Donatello to regain his strength enough to tend to the bar on his own. Venus and Marco stayed to help with the cooking and serving while Mikey entertained.

As they were closing down for the night, Mikey entered the kitchen to pick his dinner out of the bottom of the pot. For a special treat, Donatello melted some cheese on some old bread. It wasn't often Mikey was able to eat well so he intended to inhale his food.

Once he was done, he moved the pot over to the pump to fill it with water. He was not allowed to do any work that could result in making his hands rough. So scrubbing the pot was out of the question for him.

Mikey made himself comfortable on the kitchen floor and waited for the others to finish preparing breakfast for the morning. As they were finishing up, Hun bellowed from the front of the saloon. "Angela!"

"He's not supposed to do that," Donny hissed. "He'll wake the others."

"I'll handle him," Mikey said as he stood up. "You stay back here." Mikey left the kitchen in time to stop Hun from going up the stairs. "A customer has my room."

Hun stopped at the foot of the staircase and looked at Mikey. "Good you're free." It was clear that Hun was drunk. Even in the dark, Mikey could see that Hun's eyes were glassy and his words slurred as he stumbled his way towards Mikey. "I want to be with you."

"Okay," Mikey smiled sweetly. "The only problem is that there are no available rooms. Maybe you can take me back to your place for the night?" Anything would have been preferable to sleeping on the kitchen floor again and Mikey wanted to get away from the others even if it was for a little while.

Hun scoffed. "You know that Master Oroku does not allow that. I can only have you here."

Mikey trailed his finger down Hun's chest. "We really don't have much of an option. He doesn't have to know. I'll leave early in the morning and be back here before the first customer wakes."

"Temptress," Hun yelled as he backhanded Mikey, sending him crashing into a table. "I would never go against Master Oroku's orders." He grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and pulled him back onto his feet. "Look what you made me do, you stupid girl."

He turned Mikey back around and bent him over the table. "I don't need a room." Holding Mikey down with one arm, Hun undid his pants and lifted Mikey's skirt. He thrust into Mikey's tail, sending a bolt of pain up Mikey's spine. "You're still wet from all the other men you have been with. You're nothing but a whore. Something I like to come and play with, nothing more."

Mikey's hands gripped the edge of the table in an attempt to steady himself. He was grateful for the darkness in the saloon and he tried his best not to make any noise. He didn't want the others to see him like this. He closed his eyes and prayed it would be over soon.

Hun grunted as he finished inside of Mikey. Once his orgasm was complete, Hun leaned down to whisper into Mikey's ear. The foul stench of alcohol and vomit carried with his words. "I wish I could have you all to myself as a personal play thing but Master Oroku won't allow it. Desiring you is a sin. So I have to share you."

After kissing Mikey's cheek, Hun pulled off of him, staggering backwards. Mikey slid to the ground, curling around himself. He stayed on the floor and waited for Hun to leave. The drunken man stumbled around in the dark, mumbling to himself.

The sound of the door closing had Mikey looking up. Hun was gone. Pulling himself off the ground, Mikey made his way back to the kitchen. He prayed that the others were done and that they had already gone to bed.

When he opened the door, he saw that the others were still in there. The look on Donny's face sent a flood of tears down Mikey's cheeks. "He was drunk," Mikey explained as Donny rushed over. "I shouldn't have provoked him."

"Nothing you could have said or done justifies him hitting you," Donny said as he inspected Mikey's face. "I will make sure Saki knows about this. You're not going to be able to work like this."

"He raped me," Mikey whimpered. He didn't know why he said it. He didn't want anyone to know. "It was my fault," Mikey added in a whisper.

Without a word, Venus left the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Mikey pulled away from Donny. "Don't fuss over me. You're upsetting Venus. I'm not worth it."

Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and gently kissed his cheek. "You are worth it. You are my friend and I love you." Donny pulled away and led Mikey over to the water pump. "Let me help you get clean. We'll wash your dress and it should be dry by the morning."

Mikey nodded and let Donny guide him. By the time they got the dress off, Venus had returned to the kitchen with the medical supplies that the healer had left. She placed the bag on the table and then got to work mixing different herbs.

Salve in hand she walked over to where Donny was helping Mikey clean up. "This will help prevent a bruise." She rubbed her concoction on Mikey's jaw and then wrapped a bandage around his head. Once she was done, she helped clean out Mikey's tail.

"You are still only a child," Venus said as she slid her thumb over the scars around Mikey's cloaca. "Is this really better for you?"

Mikey's tear filled eyes stayed fixed on the wall. "Only slightly."

She cradled his cheek in her hand, trying to get him to look at her but he kept his eyes diverted. "I am sorry if I had done anything that led to you feeling that way," she whispered. Venus stood and then scooped Mikey up into her arms. She carried him into Donny's room and placed him on the bed. "You can sleep in our bed tonight. Donatello and I can sleep on the floor. Since Marco usually sleeps on the floor, he will have to share the bed with you. That is unless you want Donatello to be the one to sleep up in bed with you."

"Donny please," Mikey answered.

Venus smiled, "Alright."

Donny kissed Venus. "Thank you." He crawled into bed with Mikey and they curled around each other.

"You are the only joy in my life," Mikey mumbled.

"I love you too," Donny whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

It was pouring rain so the small group of turtles stopped to find shelter. They parked the wagon under a tree in an attempt to keep their supplies dry and to keep the horses safe. They had been traveling for a week and there was no sign that they were being followed by the turtle hunter. Leonardo had spent the majority of that time mourning, keeping his distance from the others.

Turtles loved the water. Most tribes lived near a river or a lake and rain was celebrated. The other turtles had all stripped off their clothes so that the cool rain could wash their parched bodies. Leonardo was reluctant at first, he was taught to keep his body covered at all times, but Raphael's teasing soon had Leo casting off his inhibitions along with his clothes.

There was no thunder with the light rain so the turtles took full advantage, dancing and playing as it washed over their bodies.

Leonardo learned that turtles usually danced in the rain and was taught a few traditional dances. He found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in years, despite his current pain. He danced and spun with the others, letting himself get caught up in the moment. The elderly one had even joined in the merriment.

The children were unable to keep up with the adults and were soon falling asleep on their feet. A small lean-to was constructed out of branches and large leaves for them to sleep under. The elder also decided to rest, sitting down next to the children with his back against the tree for support. Closing his eyes, he started to doze. Once the children were settled, the movements in the dancing changed.

One of the young adult males moved close to Leo to help him through some of his movements. His body pressed close to Leo's and his plastron scrapped against Leo's carapace. The resulting vibrations made Leo's body tingle. One moment they were dancing and laughing and in the next they were kissing. For a moment it felt right, it felt natural and Leo found himself returning the kiss. But then he realized what was happening and he pulled away. He didn't want to form any sort of bond with them.

Raphael said something in the native language and laughed as Leo looked at the other turtle in shock. The other turtle said something and reached out his hand but Leo shook his head. Still a little stunned, Leonardo walked over to the wagon and sat down with his back against it. He was no longer in the mood for dancing.

Raph continued to talk to the other turtles as he walked over to the wagon. After removing his jacket from the wagon, Raphael sat next to Leo and draped it over the two of them. "He just wanted to see. He meant no harm."

Leo kept himself turned away from Raph but did not move out from under the coat. "What was it that he wanted to see?"

"He knows you hurt. Turtles love," Raph explained. "We… are open with love. He was welcoming you into tribe. Wanted to make you feel good."

"We are not a tribe," Leo scoffed.

"No," Raph agreed. "But they journey to join another. One by town we travel to. They want us to join them."

"I don't want to be part of a tribe," Leo said, resting his chin on his knees. "I want my farm back."

"Why not both?" Raph asked as he leaned in close. Leo could feel Raph's hot breath on his neck and it caused a shiver to run down his spine. "Is good to be part of tribe."

"I have never been around other turtles before," Leo admitted. "This is all strange to me and a little bit frightening. I don't want to get attached to anyone again. Everyone I have ever loved is dead. I'm not going to risk it until I know I have beaten Saki."

Raph's hand came up to caress Leo's shoulder. "I understand."

Leo turned to look at Raph and could see the sadness in his eyes. "You loved that man you were with when you were captured."

"Yes," Raph nodded. Placing his hand on his chest, Raph pointed to the bullet-hole scars. "Before Trax, was Casey. We were shot. I live, he died. Before that, I was only child when tribe was captured and killed. I was made slave. I could hear screams, every night, and I could do nothing. I too do not want to love again. But." A slight smile spread across his beak. "We don't need love to comfort. Yes? We live in moment and take joy from it. It may be our last."

Understanding the hidden meaning in Raph's words, Leo felt his face heat up. He remembered Usagi saying something along the same lines. Why hold back when it could be your last chance to live? "As long as we don't fall in love," Leo agreed with a nod.

"You want to have some real fun in rain?" Raph whispered in Leo's ear. "We can join them."

Leo looked out at the others. Two of the three young adult turtles were lying down on their sides, in the mud. Leo had a clear view of their coupling and they didn't seem to care that the others could see them. The scent of their arousal carried on the wind, fogging Leo's mind. The third one joined in, rubbing the receiving turtle's bobbing erection.

Raph's hand dipped between Leo's legs as he nuzzled Leo's neck. A churr sounded from Leo and the heat in his face intensified. "I don't know if I'm ready… to… be with… more than one."

"Just you and me," Raph husked, before he started to suck on Leo's neck at the pulse point.

Coaxing Leo up on his knees, Raph pressed up close behind him. The hand between Leo's legs found his tail and Raph slipped his fingers inside of Leo's cloaca. Leo called out in ecstasy as the coat dropped to the ground. Some of the cold rain made its way through the branches to fall on Leo's heated flesh, causing him to shiver from both the chill and anticipation.

With a yearning desire Leo pushed back against Raph, scraping his carapace against Raph's plastron. The resulting vibrations caused Leo to churr.

Raph coaxed Leo's penis out, pumping it with one hand while the other continued to finger inside his tail. Needing to use the wagon for support, Leo called out again. Raph's touch and scent were overwhelmingly arousing. All Leonardo wanted in that moment was to feel Raph. Nothing else mattered.

It wasn't long before Leo got what he desired. Raph's finger left Leo's tail and was soon replaced with his hardening penis. With slow even thrusts, Raph pushed himself deeper into Leo. Willing himself to relax, Leo felt his body stretch to fit Raph's girth. Leo was able to lose himself in the moment, allowing all of his worry, grief, and pain to melt away.

Raphael continued to lavish Leonardo with attention, bringing him closer to the edge. Muscles clenched and moved on their own as Leo lost control over his body. Raph's deep churrs vibrated through Leo's carapace and Leo pressed back against him.

They moved together, grunting and trusting to achieve their release. Leo fell forward as his orgasm struck so he could grind his ass against Raph in an attempt to take him in deeper. Churring at the sudden increase in tightness, Raph thrust fast and hard into Leo.

Leo could feel Raph swell and pulsate inside of him as the hot fluid filled him. The scent of their combined sex flooded his senses. It was intoxicating. He lay in a numb stupor, allowing the rush of endorphins to take their effect. He felt like a lead blanket had been draped over him. Part of him wished that it would last forever.

Raph flopped to the ground next to Leo. His chest was heaving and his body radiated warmth. So much so that Leo swore that he could see steam. Or maybe it was the result of his sex addled mind and blurred vision.

After a while, Leo pushed himself off the ground and stepped out into the rain to wash as much as he could from his body. It had been only a temporary reprieve from his pain. Once the high was gone and his mind cleared, it all came rushing back.

"If the rain doesn't let up soon, we will have to push through it," Leo stated.

"You know is stupid," Raph argued. "Horses could get hurt. Then we have no way to pull wagon. We wait."

"Then you guys should at least get some sleep," Leo said, making his way back over to the wagon to retrieve his gun. "I will keep watch, just in case."

"I sit with you," Raph offered as he stood and picked up his coat.

"Stop being nice," Leo warned and attempted to hide his smile. "I already told you that I don't want to get attached." He got up in the driver's seat of the wagon and got himself comfortable. "We'll travel together until we reach the tribe. After that, we part ways. I need to find a way to get a message to the county officials without Saki knowing I'm there."

Raph pointed at himself with his thumb. "I got… deal to… do… Saki too. I… fix mistake." Raph tended to fumble over his words when he got riled up. "I go to town to take back…." He snapped his fingers as he thought of what he wanted to say. "Papers. I take back papers."

"So he's got something that belongs to you?" Leo asked as he reached into the wagon for his hat. He didn't mind the rain. He was simply getting tired of it hitting his face.

Shaking his head, Raph made his way up to sit next to Leo. "Casey," Raph reminded Leo of who he was by touching the scars on his plastron, "went into town to find job. Saki gave him job to take papers. I helped. We gave Saki papers. He shoot us."

"To cover his tracks," Leo nodded. "He couldn't have you and Casey talking about the job. No one could know that the papers were stolen. It was the same with my parents. He made their deaths look like and accident. I'm sure he killed the men he hired to do it."

"I want to fix," Raph insisted. "Get papers back."

"That's gonna be hard to do," Leo said, leaning back. "Saki's place is going to be secure. How about instead, you wait for the county official with me. You can tell them that you stole the papers for Saki."

Raph scoffed, "They put me in cage."

"You're right," Leo sighed. "You would be arrested. And being a turtle you would not be treated fairly."

"So I take," Raph said, leaning in and clinching his fist. "I can open…," Raph turned his hand as he thought of the word. "The box with the thing that turns."

"A safe?" Leo ventured to guess.

"Yes that," Raph answered. "Casey show me."

Leo shook his head. "I don't know. That's not going to be easy. He's a powerful man."

"We do together." Raph nudged Leo with his hand. "Fate made you and me meet… for this. We help each other."

"Maybe." Leo wiped the tears from his eyes as he thought over Raph's words. "We will do what is right or die trying. Saki can't be allowed to win. He will only hurt more people if he does."

"Good," Raph smiled.

….

Once the rain stopped they set out on their way again. Leo guided the horses as the others slept, making sure to keep an eye out for anything on the path that could hurt the horses. When he was too tired to continue Leo handed over the reins to one of the others.

Raph sat in the wagon and watched Leo sleep. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but feel a kinship with him. He believed that they were meant to meet. They had both suffered in life but had somehow managed to come through with a good heart. Lesser men would have become jaded and used their past as an excuse to hurt others.

"He is still suffering the loss of the one he was with," the elder turtle stated. "It was a traumatic death for him."

Nodding his head in agreement, Raph replied, "He is suffering. His story is a sad one."

"Yours is equally sad," the elder pointed out. "Yet you seem to be handling your grief better."

Keeping his eyes on Leo, Raph sighed and leaned back against the wagon. The sounds of the squeaking wheels on the gravely road filled the silence. He thought about how best to explain what he was going through. "Traximus was a man of fate, traveling the land to make amends for a lifetime of misdeeds. He often told me that death would be his final penance. He believed that he deserved to die for all he had done but that fate was giving him a chance to redeem himself and save his soul. I like to think that he had managed to repay his debt and that he has found peace. He was in my life for a reason and that was to teach me to be better. I cherish my time with him. I have done something that needs to be corrected before I can find my peace. It's up to fate to decide if I live through it or not."

….

After a month of traveling together, the small group of turtles reached their destination. The sun was setting, casting an orange hue over the western horizon that faded to a deep purple in the east. Small fires could be seen among the small huts the natives called home. Goats bleated in the distance and a horse whinnied, causing the ones pulling the cart to answer.

Leonardo pulled the wagon to a halt on the outskirts of the village. By the time he stepped down from the driver's seat, several of the tribes' men came out to greet them. Raphael walked up to stand next to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Dressed in their settler styled clothing, Leo and Raph stood out among the tribes' people.

The elder turtle stepped forward and started talking. Leo had no idea what was being said but he guessed it was a brief rundown of how they had gotten there. The tribe welcomed them and guided them through the village to sit near one of the fires while others took care of the horses and wagon. Leo was glad that he had pulled his bag from among the supplies.

Leonardo sat in silence as the others spoke. Every so often he would hear his name come up as they spoke and members of the tribe would look at him with sorrow in their eyes. After a while Leo leaned close to Raph. "Did you tell them what I need to do?"

With a nod of his head, Raph answered, "Yeah. One of tribe lives in town. He comes in morning. You talk."

"I'm hoping that he knows the common language better than you," Leo teased.

Raph snorted out a laugh. "I speak good."

Leo could only chuckle in response.

They were given warm flat bread with goat cheese, vegetables, and seaweed wrapped fish to eat. Leo didn't think that he would ever savor the taste of fish. He didn't know what they did to it but it melted in his mouth.

As they finished eating, Leo noticed that there was a great deal of nodding going on. Several other members of the tribe had gathered around and some of them were being addressed. Once again Leo leaned in close to Raph. "What's going on?"

Raph looked at Leo and pointed to the gathering of turtles while he spoke through a mouth full of bread and cheese. "The... uh… they will… pick… mate now."

"Mate?" Leo asked and looked at the other turtles.

"New blood," Raph explained, indicating their small group. "Add to tribe."

Leo looked the tribe turtles over, tilting his head to the side. "Those are females?"

Raph stopped mid chew and looked at Leo in shock. "Yeah."

Cringing, Leo shrugged his shoulders and looked at Raph. "I don't know. This is the first time I've been around turtles. I can't see any difference."

Raph continued to chew his food and shook his head. "You learn." Glancing up he pointed to the turtles who were now approaching. "Soon."

Leo looked up as another turtle knelt down in front of him. She said something and Leo looked to Raph for a translation. Raph, however, was too busy looking up at the one who had approached him. A wide grin split his face as he accepted the other turtle's hand.

Unsure of what to do, Leo sat frozen in place as he watched Raph walk away. The other turtle grabbed hold of Leo's hand. "I am Venus De Milo," she said with a thick accent.

Leo's heart was pounding and he had to swallow hard before he could speak. "You know the common language?"

"A little," Venus answered and then shrugged. "Enough. My mate teach me."

"You… have… a mate?" Leo stammered out.

Venus nodded. "One." She then smiled and pulled on Leo's hand. "Now two."

Leo looked around to see that the other turtles from his group were being led away, including the elder. With his heart in his throat, Leo allowed Venus to help him stand. She led him to a hut and ushered him inside. Following him inside, Venus wasted no time undressing.

"I've never…" Leo started before his throat closed up.

Tilting her head to the side, Venus considered Leo. "You never mate?"

"I've been with males," Leo admitted. "But only on the receiving end."

Stepping closer to Leo, Venus chuckled. "We change that. You give me baby."

Live in the moment, Leo told himself while he removed his coat and hat. Venus started to help him with the rest of his clothes but paused for a moment to look at his gun. Following her line of sight, Leo remembered that turtles didn't like violence. "It's for protection only. I've never killed anyone with it. I don't like the idea of taking someone else's life. I just want to be a simple farmer."

She pulled her hands back from the gun belt. "You take off." It was obvious to Leo that she was uncomfortable with the gun and didn't want to touch it. He didn't blame her. One wrong move and she could hurt herself or him or worse.

Removing his belt, Leo gently placed it on the ground away from where they were. He then removed the rest of his clothes and tossed them to the side.

Her scent was alluring; different than the allure of the males. Letting instinct take over, Leo pulled Venus close and started kissing her neck. With a gentle moan, Venus tilted her head back.

Venus smiled as she pulled away and led Leo to the pallet on the floor. His breath hitched as Venus made her way onto the pile of wool and lifted her tail. It was a beautiful sight. Joining her on the bed, Leo knelt down behind her and ran his fingers along the underside of her tail. His fingers found her cloaca, causing a full body shiver to overtake Venus.

Her natural lubricant dripped onto his finger and he brought it up to take a taste. As the salty substance touched his tongue, his penis throbbed with desire. Leonardo brought his tail forward as he pressed in closer. His tail curled around hers as he sought to line up their cloacas and was grateful when Venus helped to guide him.

Lube dripped from his vent as his penis slipped out and into hers. The soft warmth of her inner walls had him churring. She pressed back against him, encouraging him to go in deeper and he was more than happy to continue his inward journey.

Her body opened up for him, accepting all that he had. It was better than anything he had experienced before and it took all of his will to keep from losing it. With each thrust his body shook and a churr bubbled from deep within his chest.

He was finally starting to get used to the feeling and he no longer feared losing control. Venus hummed, gripping the bedding as her body rhythmically pulsed around him. At least she seemed to be enjoying it. He didn't want her time with him to be bad. For him, he didn't think that it could get any better. That was until Venus let out a deep moan and her muscles tightened. It was more than Leo could handle. He managed a few more quick thrusts before he left his seed inside her.

The orgasm was better than any of its predecessors. To think that a little over a month ago he was still a virgin, experiencing sex for the first time. It had been a mind-blowing experience and each time after that had only gotten better. It left him wondering how good it would have been, if he had been with more than just Raph, on that rainy day. He made a mental note to experience it anytime the opportunity presented itself. No more holding back. He might not want to let himself love but that didn't mean that he couldn't find pleasure.

With a satisfied sigh, Leo pulled out and lied down next to Venus. He waited for her to settle down before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Venus hummed. "For first time, you did good."

Leo trailed his fingers down her bridges and rested his hand on her thigh. "Would you be up to going again? I might be better the second time."

"Yes," she husked, pulling him down into a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Donatello stopped the cart in his usual spot. As he got out he noticed the battered wagon that was parked nearby and the two new horses in the enclosure. The tribe had visitors, or more likely new refugees. Donatello knew that he would be informed soon enough. The ones bringing the supplies would more than eager to tell him all about it. News tended to travel fast.

As expected, as soon as the first turtles arrived to load the cart Donatello was filled in. He was told about the eight new male members of the tribe. Two of the new turtles wore the clothing of the settlers and they both had been wronged by Saki. Donatello knew right away who they must have been, there were wanted posters of them up in the saloon. The plan was for Donatello to sneak them into town with his supplies and hide them in the saloon until the county official could be contacted.

Raphael, the one who spoke with a snapper accent was already awake and roaming the tribe. Now that Donatello was there, one of the other turtles had been sent to find him. The one named Leonardo had been chosen by Venus to be her mate and was still in her hut. Donatello decided to go fetch Leonardo himself. It would give him the chance to meet the turtle who had caught the attention of the most selective female of the tribe. Donatello was starting to think that he would be Venus' only mate.

He left the others to load the supplies and headed to Venus' hut. When he entered he saw his mate watching the other turtle sleep. Venus looked at Donatello and smiled. "He does not speak our language."

"Then it is good that I taught you some of the settler's language," Donny replied. Shifting his gaze, Don looked Leonardo over. He could see why Venus had chosen him and looked forward to getting to know him better.

Venus got up and walked over to Donatello to give him a soft kiss. The scent of Leonardo still lingered on Venus and sent a wave of desire through Donny. Deepening the kiss, Don pulled Venus closer. He scraped his fingers down her carapace, eliciting a gentle moan from her.

Venus undid Donny's pants, letting them fall to the floor as she turned around. Donny didn't need any more of an incentive. With a throaty grunt he pressed Venus against the wall of the hut. Her carapace scraped against his plastron, causing Don to churr.

Bringing his tail forward, Donatello hooked it around Venus' and sought out her entrance. As soon as he was lined up, Donatello wasted no time pressing inside.

With a satisfied moan, Venus glanced over at Leonardo as she rested her head against the wall to wait for Donny to finish. "He is awake," she stated in the native language.

"Almost there," Donny grunted, thrusting in deeper. Like every morning since she had started her mating cycle, Donny filled her with his seed. Once he was finished, Donny looked over at Leonardo to see that the other turtle looked uncomfortable. Donny smiled. "You really aren't from the tribes."

"Your ways are strange to me. I'm not used to this openness with sex." Though Leonardo tried to hide it, he had been aroused by the display. Venus must have noticed this as well and made her way over to the bed. Leonardo's gaze shifted from her up to Donatello and then back again.

"It's alright. Go ahead," Donny said in the settler's language and smiled. "Females are hard to resist when they are in season, even more so after they had mated with another male. It's our instinctual need to reproduce. Get it out of your system. I've got a few things to take care of before we need to leave."

Collecting his pants from the ground, Donatello put them back on as he made his way over to a hidden lockbox. Donny had fit a small metal box inside of a traditional wooden carving that was kept in Venus' home. It had taken Donny a while to make his secret hiding place because had to get the measurements right and he didn't want to splinter the wood. The only other person who knew about it was Venus.

Thanks to some creative book keeping, Donatello was able to skim some money off the top of the profits. It was intend to be used as a last resort. At the moment things were going alright with Saki. However, if Donatello ever felt that the safety of the tribe was in jeopardy, he would use the money to hire someone to take care of Saki once and for all. It was something that he had spent many nights praying that he wouldn't have to do. He glanced over at Venus and Leonardo. Maybe his prayers had been answered.

Venus let out a satisfied sigh as Leonardo churred out his completion. The scent of their coupling was enticing. As much as he would have liked to stay all day in the hut with Venus and her new mate, Donatello knew that he had to get back to the saloon. It was almost time to serve breakfast and Michelangelo couldn't do it alone.

Placing the carving back in its place, Donny stood and made his way over to the bed. "Satisfied?"

"No," Venus hummed and reached out for him. "Stay."

"You know I can't," Donny choked out as he fought the urge to strip. It was all too tempting to stay. Turning to Leonardo, Donny had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Get your things. We'll be leaving soon."

"Okay," Leonardo nodded and got up from the bed. Donny could see that leaving Venus was difficult for him as well.

"You can come back with me tomorrow," Donny promised.

Back at the cart there was a large turtle in a larger long coat leaning against it. "What kept you?" he said with a heavy accent.

"You must be Raphael," Donny said, as he extended his hand. "I am Donatello. I work at the saloon that I used to own, that now belongs to Saki. I will be taking both you and Leonardo with me and I will see to it that the county official is contacted. I have some friends who will help me without Saki knowing about it. I'm not going to bore you two with the details."

"Call me Raph," the other turtle said as he shook Donny's hand, but did not keep eye contact.

"And you can call me Leo," Leonardo stated while climbing into the cart.

Raphael and Leonardo lied down in the cart and then they were covered up with the remaining supplies. They stayed still and quiet as Donatello drove the cart into town. Once they reached the saloon, the two turtles rushed inside and stayed in Donatello's office while Donny took care of the supplies.

"You two stay here," Donny said as he brought in the last of the supplies. "I need to take the cart and horse back to the stables and then help Mikey with breakfast. You will have to lie low until the county official gets here. I'm not sure how you are going to work through the fact that you are both wanted criminals but that's for you to figure out."

"The only reason there are wanted posters of me is because of Saki," Leo argued. "I will explain this to the county official. I never committed any crimes. Old Hob did but I was never any part of it. Saki issued the bounty on me because he knows I have the deed to the land and my parents' will, leaving it to me."

"I hope they believe you," Donny sighed. "But there haven't been many cases where natives get justice. And everyone who has gone up against Saki has lost."

"I have to try," Leo insisted. "I can't just sit back and let Saki win. He killed my parents because they wouldn't sell him their land."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Donny said honestly and then turned to go back outside. "I need to tend to the horse." When Don finished in the stables he headed back through his office. "I've been thinking about your story and it reminds me of someone," Donny said. He knew he didn't have time to get into a long conversation be his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Was your father a rat named Splinter?"

Surprised, Leo nodded. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"I met him one day," Donny answered. "It was before I ever thought about opening this saloon. In fact it was my conversation with him that got the process started. He was kind and we traded. He gave me a jar of the best pickled vegetables I have ever had. He told me about his son and how the way the people of the town treated turtles gave him hope. We talked about the upcoming festivals. I invited him to bring you to the tribe for our festival. He said that he would. It was the first and last time I ever saw him."

Tears filled Leo's eyes but a smile spread across his face. "He was going to bring me to the festival after all. I wanted to go into town so bad. Because of you he was going to take me."

"Your meeting is fate," Raph stated. "We have purpose. Fate bring us here to beat Saki."

Donny smiled. "I pray that you are right. I have to get to work. Don't leave this room."

"We won't," Leo assured him as Donny left to find Mikey.

Mikey was where Donny had expected him to be, putting the finishing touches on breakfast and starting the preparations for lunch. He looked up as Don entered the kitchen with an arm full of supplies. "You smell like sex."

"Venus is in season," Donny replied as a matter of fact. "It is my duty to the tribe to insure that her clutch is fertile."

Mikey snorted out a laugh. "And to think that just a few short years ago, you were a virgin timid about sex. You would have been blushing at the mention of it."

"If I recall correctly," Donny smiled, "you helped me with that." He placed the supplies on the table and then moved closer to Mikey. "Venus has chosen a second mate," Don whispered.

"Took her long enough," Mikey scoffed as he continued to cut vegetables. He then whispered back, "Why are you whispering?"

"You've seen those two wanted posters behind the bar?" Don asked, keeping his voice low. When Mikey nodded, Don continued. "They are here. Saki is the one who put the bounty out on them and they both have a score to settle with him. Venus chose one of them to be her mate."

Mikey stopped cutting to look Donny in the eyes. "When you say 'they are here', do you mean with the tribe or here in the saloon?"

"They are in my office," Donny answered. "They are going to hide here until a county official can be brought."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Mikey asked, shaking his head. "They are outlaws after all. They could be feeding you a bunch of lies. They will take what little money you have and run."

Donny shook his head, "No. I can see it in their faces. These two are genuine."

"If you say so," Mikey shrugged and went back to work. "I just hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

Donatello brought Raphael and Leonardo food throughout the day. He wasn't able to spare them much but it was better than nothing at all. As the day progressed Donatello was able to pull aside one of the few men he could trust, Calhoun. Donatello explained the situation to the carpenter rhino and requested that he send word to the county officials. Calhoun was only too happy to help.

After Donatello had closed up for the night and finished his work in the kitchen, he headed back to his room. Raphael and Leonardo were sleeping on the floor but woke when they heard the door open. "Do you have anything to eat?" Leo asked as he stretched and sat up.

"There wasn't much left," Donatello answered, handing them bowls of stew and some bread. "Mikey salvaged as much as he could. Nearly shorted himself something to eat to give you more but I didn't let him. As soon as he finishes up in the kitchen, he will be joining us for the night."

Raphael used his bread to scoop some stew into his mouth. "We will get deeds for saloon and land back for you too," he said through a mouth full of food.

"You will have to break into Saki's office to do that," Donny said, shaking his head as he made his way over to the bed. "It would be pointless anyway. He would simply say that the deeds were stolen and I would get into trouble. No thank you."

"But Saki stole from you," Raph argued. "How he get away with it?"

Sighing, Donny lied back on the bed. "He has friends. Friends who willingly lie for him. He said that he won the deeds in a drunken bet and his friends backed him up."

"So you have friends say you won deeds back," Raph replied.

"It would be down to my word against his," Don said, without looking at Raph. "I don't know. I have friends who would be on my side. They know Saki was lying and have even gone so far as to say that they would lie for me if I managed to get the deeds back."

"Then we do it," Raph said, reaching over to slap Don's arm. "Me, Leo. We take deeds back."

Don turned to look at Raph and pointed to his safe. "Saki has a safe like mine, the newest model. Can you open that?"

Without a word, Raph placed his bowl on the ground, scooted over to the safe and got to work. Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Raph pressed his ear to the safe and started to turn the dial. His breathing was shallow as he worked and he moved slowly.

Holding his breath, Donatello kept his eyes on the dial in anticipation, wondering if Raph was going to get the first number right. Just as the dial lined up with the right number, Raph stopped and then started turning it the other way. And then the second number followed by the third. Raph had opened the safe. Don sat there with his mouth agape, unbelieving.

"Did he just open your safe?" Mikey asked from the door. They had all been so focused on what Raph was doing that they hadn't noticed him enter the room. He was still in his dress but judging by his scent and the wet spot on the skirt, Mikey had thoroughly cleaned himself before coming down.

Raph looked at Leo. "This is why I need lookout. People sneak up on you."

"I already agreed to go with you," Leo said before pulling himself off the floor. Leo walked over to Mikey and stretched out his hand. "Hello. I'm Leonardo. You must be Michelangelo. I will admit that, given your name, I wasn't expecting you to be a female."

Mikey's eyes went wide and Don did his best to stifle his laugh. Raph got up and slapped Leo's arm. "He is boy."

Leo looked over his shoulder at Raph and then, shaking his head, back to Mikey. "How can you tell? He's in a dress, so I assumed that he was a she."

Mikey looked at Donatello for an explanation, shrugging his shoulder. With a slight chuckle, Donny explained. "Leonardo wasn't raised in a tribe but by settlers instead."

Mikey looked at Leo and, tilting his head to the side, asked, "Where you their slave?"

"No," Leo shook his head. "No. They raised me as their son. They love me."

"Oh," Mikey blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Leo waved it off.

"Does Saki make you be whore?" Raph bluntly asked. Mikey looked at the ground and shook his head as Leo's mouth dropped open. Raph looked at Don. "Why would tribe let him dress like girl and be whore?"

"Well," Donny looked up at Mikey before answering. When Mikey nodded his approval, Donny continued. "Michelangelo's mother was simple minded from birth and his father… raped her…." Holding up his arm, Mikey showed the mark under his arm.

"I am not important to the tribe."

"The tribe doesn't want to risk Mikey passing either of those traits on to his offspring so he has been marked," Donny explained. "Sadly, it led to… unkind… treatment towards Mikey. He was expected to be either simple like his mother or aggressive like his father." Getting up off the bed, Donny made his way over to Mikey. With a finger under Mikey's chin, Donny tilted Mikey's head back so that they could look each other in the eyes. "But he is neither. He is the kindest, most clever person I have ever met."

"Your tribe would do such a thing?" Raph snapped in the native language. "They would mark and child and treat him so poorly that being a whore is the better option than staying with his own people?"

"We're not perfect," Donny tried to argue but he knew it was week. "The mark was only meant to keep him from being able to breed. The unintentional side effect was the bias that was shown towards him."

Raph scoffed and glared at Donny. "When you get the saloon back, will he still be expected to whore?"

"No," Don shook his head. "If I get my saloon back Mike will work with me as a partner. He would be able to quit being a whore. But that's only if I can get my saloon back. Right now, I don't think it would go over well with Saki if Mikey quit."

Leo leaned in close to Mikey. "What are they arguing about?"

"Me," Mikey answered. "The big guy's not happy that the tribe would be so unkind that it drove me away to become a whore."

Leo nodded his head, "That's what I thought."

"How are you going to get the saloon back?" Mikey asked in the common language, for Leo's sake.

"Raphael and Leonardo plan on taking the deeds back from Saki," Donatello answered.

"That's going to be hard to get to," Mikey thought out loud. "The safe is upstairs in his office next to his bedroom. You would have to go when he was out or be really quiet when he slept but he's a light sleeper."

"How would you know all of that?" Leo asked, though he looked like he was afraid to hear the answer.

"Hun, a man who works for Saki, he's taken me there a few times," Mikey answered, a deep blush spreading across his face. "He… favors me."

"I've met Hun," Leo said. "Does he know… you're a… boy?"

"No," Mikey answered. "If he ever found out…."

Mikey was unable to say anything more before Raph growled and stormed out of the room. "I need a drink." Donatello followed him out and watched as Raph pulled a bottle down and poured himself a shot. Downing it in one gulp, Raph cringed and the burn. "That's good drink," he said before pouring himself another. "Come drink with me." He grabbed another glass and poured a shot for Donny. "It sucks to drink alone."

"You're going to have to pay for them," Donny said as he sat next to Raph.

Raph glanced at him sideways before he reached into his long coat and pulled out a coin purse. Tossing the purse on the counter, Raph downed another shot and poured another. "I left myself in that tribe."

"I know," Donny replied as he looked in the purse. "Your children will be raised with the others, lost among the many."

"I know what it's like to be signaled out," Raph said out of the blue and then drank his shot. "I was supposed to be chief," he added as he poured yet another. "I was selected as soon as my mother laid my egg. The temperature of my egg was regulated to make sure that I was a boy. I was presented to the tribe the day I hatched and named after my father. I wasn't allowed to get mixed up with the other children. I had to learn my duties."

"It's the same for our tribe," Donny nodded. "I think it is a common practice. Our chief has chosen his mate this season. I was relieved when the female he had chosen wasn't Venus. Though, to be honest, I think she was a little offended."

Raph chuckled and took another drink. As quickly as it came, the humor dropped from Raph's face. "He's going to get himself killed."

Donny couldn't stop the tears that formed and had to blink them away so that he could see. "It is my biggest fear every time he goes up those stairs. It was easier for him to pull it off when he was a kid but he's getting older. He's not going to be able to hide the fact that he's male for much longer."

Raph stared down at the bottle. "We'll get the deeds to the saloon. The girl Michelangelo is pretending to be goes back to the tribe. If he wants to come back to work with you here, he needs to do it as a male. That Hun guy can never know."

"I agree," Donny nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

"I need you to tell me all that you know about Saki's place," Raph said to Mikey in their native language. They were in the kitchen preparing breakfast while Don and Leo went to the tribe for the day's supplies. Mikey was certain that they were also spending some time with Venus.

That was fine with Mikey. He liked spending time with Raphael. It had been three days since Raph and Leo had come to the saloon and Mikey found himself wanting to spend more time with Raph. There was something about the larger turtle that Mikey liked. He was gruff and at times vulgar but he was kind. The only problem was that Raph never seemed interested in Mikey. Raph has been with both Leo and Don but has yet to make any kind of move on Mikey. It was almost painful. Raph was kind to Mikey and protective but it didn't look like it was going to go beyond that.

"There is always someone on guard," Mikey said as he checked the pastries. "You guys won't be able to make any noise." He remembered one of the few times Hun was permitted to take Mikey into the house. Hun was a live in servant and had a room to himself that was not too far from Saki's. Hun needed to be ready at a moment's notice to assist Saki in anything.

They had left the saloon late and by the time they arrived at the house, Saki had already turned in for the night. Despite their best efforts to be quiet, Saki woke up before they had reached Hun's room. Saki glared at them from his doorway in a silent warning. "Saki is a light sleeper," he warned. "That man is always on alert. It's amazing that he gets any sleep at all."

Raph shrugged, "Being quiet will be easy enough. I need quiet anyway."

Mikey turned to look at Raph. "It isn't worth it."

"We can do this," Raph insisted. "Everything is in place. We will do to Saki what he did to Donatello. And, you won't have to sell yourself anymore."

"Is that why you don't want to be with me?" Mikey asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

Raph grabbed Mikey's by the shoulders and turned him so that they were facing each other. "You get used, every day. I don't want to make any demands of you. I figured that you wouldn't want to, that you had enough."

"I never enjoy it," Mikey replied, the words bursting from him before he could think. "I can't. If I did I would run the risk of them figuring out that I'm not a girl. Not that I could enjoy it. They're just rutting around." He looked up at Raph and managed a weak smile. "I know it would be different with you."

Raph cupped Mikey's face with one hand. Caressing Mikey's cheek with his thumb, Raph leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Mikey's lips. Raph's lips were warm and rough but there was a tenderness in the kiss. And at such a close proximity Mikey got a good whiff of Raph's scent over the smell of the baked goods. "If it is something you want, I'll be more than happy to be with you," Raph said, his warm breath ghosting over Mikey's skin. "I don't want you to feel obligated."

"It is something I want," Mikey whispered back. "With every ounce of my soul."

"That makes me happy to hear," Raph smiled, pulling away and gestured to the oven. "Get that stuff out before it burns."

Mikey snapped out of his trance and raced over to the oven. Fortunately he got to it in time. The pastries were perfectly golden. He would have never forgiven himself if he had managed to ruin the morning pastries. Donatello didn't need that kind of disaster.

As Mikey placed the tray on the counter, Raph moved behind him. His nimble fingers made short work of the string that held the girdle in place as he kissed along Mikey's neck. As soon as the girdle was loose, it fell to the ground along with the dress. Raphael then removed the headband Mikey wore, tossed it aside and then replaced it with his hat. Raphael's clothes joined Mikey's on the floor and the two found a corner that was out of the way.

Raphael kissed along Mikey's neck as he stimulated Mikey's tail. His warm hands slid along Mikey's thighs as he coaxed Mikey down into his lap as the two made their way to the floor. It didn't take much more to arouse Mikey. As Mikey's penis emerged, Raph grabbed hold and started to pump. Mikey let out a whimper of pleasure and Raph silenced it with a deep kiss.

Raphael tip entered Mikey's cloaca and with a few gentle bucks of his hips, Raph penetrated into Mikey while Mikey rocked his hips to assist. Once Raph was imbedded they stilled, the only movement was Raph's hand as he continued to pump Mikey.

Desire soon had Mikey begin to bounce as he sought his release. He was close. Raphael was in no hurry, focusing solely on Mikey's satisfaction. They kept their mouths pressed together in an attempt to muffle the sounds of their coupling.

Mikey churred and staggered in his movements as he reached his completion. Raph continued to milk him throughout to make sure that Mikey was thoroughly finished. Only after Mikey let out a satisfied sigh did Raph seek out his own orgasm.

Keeping his beak pressed in the nape of Mikey's neck, Raph thrust up. He churred as he climaxed, holding tight to Mikey as he did. They continued to hold each other, nuzzling and kissing as they enjoyed the after effects. Mikey had always thought that he would feel heart pounding excitement that hit him lit a whirlwind or it would feel like the world moved, when he found true love. But instead he felt a sense of peace and calm wash over him, like they belonged together.

…..

The days progressed as normal. Early morning they served the travelers before they continued on their way and a few of the single men in the town before they headed off to work. The early afternoon brought in the business for the little store. The town's women, and a few of the men, came in to buy goods that were only available from the tribe. Around noon they served lunch. And night time brought in men looking for a room or to unwind. All the while Raph and Leo had to stay hidden in the back.

The two spent their time going over their plan to get the deeds back. Raphael seemed determined to do it. After much debating and arguing, it was decided that they would break in to Saki's home while Saki was at worship. That is the time that his security would be the weakest.

Businesses were closed for the settlers' day of worship. Only the saloons were open for minimal business and only for travelers needing a place to sleep. The day before, meat pies and fruit were sold to men who had no one to cook for them so that they could eat on the day of worship. The only other place where people could go was the temple. Unless it was in the service of their lord, all work on that day was forbidden. It was the perfect time to go.

Saki would be out of his house for hours, participating in the day's activities with the other town's people. Donatello and Michelangelo would be out as well, showing their support for the town and their beliefs.

Calhoun returned to town and told Donatello that the county official had scheduled a visit to the town for the day after their holy day. It seems that Saki had already put in a request. If there wasn't a will and deed presented by noon, then land would fall in to county rights and Saki would be allowed to purchase the land from the county. It couldn't have been better timing.

Calhoun and a few others had agreed to play witness to Don's story. "I know Mr. Oroku stole the deeds from you. It's the only reason I'm willing to do this."

"And I thank you for all that you are doing," Don said in earnest.

When the day arrived, Raph and Leo were stoic. Mikey didn't blame them. It was a terrifying thing knowing what they were about to do. If they got caught they would be hanged. Mikey didn't think that he could handle losing Raph.

Mikey was a bundle of nerves but he tried not to show it as he walked through town with Don. They weren't able to get very far before Hun arrived to whisk Mikey away. "You will ask forgiveness for all of your sins." It was the same every week. Hun would make sure that Mikey prayed to their lord for forgiveness. To clear him of the unholy taint that being a savage brought him. "It is good that you are open to our ways." Mikey only tolerated it to keep up appearances. He cared nothing for the settler's god or what it thought of him.

Mikey had to sit next to Hun and Saki during the preacher's sermon. Mikey only half listened to it. He looked over and saw that Donatello sat nearby, in perfect view of Saki. Once the sermon was done Don made sure to remain to be seen.

When they returned to the saloon they headed straight for the back. There was no sign of Leo or Raph and Mikey had a sinking feeling that they had been caught. But when Don opened the safe the deeds to the saloon and land were inside.

….

It wasn't safe to remain in the town any longer. In an attempt to keep Saki from suspecting them, Raphael and Leonardo had to leave town and return the next day. When they returned, it had to be done where people could see them. They had to look like they had just arrived after a long journey if their plan was going to work.

They had made a quick stop to collect the horse and cart from the tribe and headed out to stay at the farm that night. As Leo walked around, he could hear the echoes of his past. His mother's voice was a clear memory. He could still hear her humming to herself as he cooked supper. He could remember the smell and taste of those meals. There was nothing like them in this land.

He remembered the layout of the house and as he stood at the edge of what was left he could picture it clearly. He would do his best to rebuild it as it was, though part of him doubted if he would be able to sleep in a room built in the same spot where his parents' master bedroom once stood. It was where they were when they died. Maybe he wouldn't build on that part. That would all have to be figured out on a later date.

"Casey and I stayed here when we steal deeds," Raph stated out of the blue, sitting on the ground next to the barn. He rested his back against the old wood and looked up at the sky. "Is strange to be back now."

"I guess you can say that you've come full circle," Leo said as he joined Raph. "It kind of makes me think that all of this is fate."

Raph nodded. "Yes. Is all fate."

"When all of this is said and done, I will need someone to help me here on the farm," Leo said. "We would go into town often to sell our goods and to buy what we can't produce so you would see Mikey and Don often." He watched Raph think the offer over. "That is if you want to," Leo added, feeling a little unsure of himself.

"Sounds nice," Raph replied. "I will do it."

"Good," Leo smiled. Despite his best efforts, he found himself bonding with Raph, Mikey, and Don. He still feared losing them; he didn't think he would be able to handle it. But things were finally going in his favor. By this time tomorrow, he would be the lawful owner of the land.

They lay in the shelter of what was left of the barn. There was a cooling breeze that kept them comfortable enough to get some sleep. When they woke, they were stiff and sore. They made sure that they looked like they had been traveling for a long time which wasn't hard to do.

They made an early start since they had to be in town before noon. Leo sat in the driver's seat and led the horse as Raph sat in the cart. They rode in silence, both unsure with how it was all going to play out. Leo prayed to whatever gods existed, that it all worked out. Why fate them to all to come together if they were meant to fail?

The town came into view and the nerves started to set in. What if this all went horribly wrong? It was too late to turn back now. And if he wanted his land he had to claim it today or Saki would get it. Leo could not let that happen. He just hoped that the county official wasn't against turtles and would believe Leo's story.

"We have to win," Raph mumbled as if he had read Leo's mind.

When they drove into town, they got a few strange looks from the town's people. Leo knew that there were wanted posters posted throughout town. Leo feared that some of town's people might have recognized them. Hopefully, in a few hours, it wouldn't matter.

It was time to put on the show. Pushing down his hate for Saki, Leonardo drove the cart to the Town Hall which doubled as the mayor's office. The plan was to make it look as if he had never been in the town before and that he had no idea that there was a turtle clan nearby. Raph had to fain memory loss.

Leo hitched the horse to a post as Raph hopped down out of the cart. Together they entered the building and sought out anyone who could help them. It just so happened that there was a security guard nearby. "You lost?" the guard asked, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"I have come here for help," Leo replied, trying his best not to take offence to the guard's tone. "I will need to see a county official for a legal matter over some land just outside of town. Who should I talk to so that I can send the request to have a county official come to town?"

The mad scratched his beard as he looked Leo over. "County official is already here."

"What luck," Leo said with a smile. "Where is he?"

"In the courtroom," the man pointed. "The meeting is open to the public so you can go on in."

"Thank you," Leo nodded and turned to the set of large, ornate doors. His heart hammered in his chest. He knew that this could all blow up in his face but it was now or never. He had to try.

As he opened the door he could hear someone who he assumed was the county official say, "It is not yet noon, Mr. Oroku. You have to wait." The man was seated at the judge's table with a few other men, looking at his pocket watch. He looked up as Leonardo entered the room. "Can we help you, lad?"

Saki abruptly stood, his glaring eyes fixed on Leo. "What are you doing here? Are you turning yourself in?"

"Turning myself in?" Leonardo asked, looking around the room. "Are you referring to the wanted posters?" Leo nodded and timidly approached. "That is part of it. I would like to clear my name. I had not committed any crimes. It was Old Hob who was the criminal."

"You traveled with this Hob character," the county official stated.

"Yes," Leo nodded. "He took me from my home when I was little." Now for the little lie they came up with to try to gain sympathy. "He… fancied me." Leo turned his head and looked at the ground. "I don't like talking about it."

"It's alright, lad," the county official said and signaled to a seat. "Please be seated and tell us why you are here. My name is Harold O'Brian and I am a legal official for all things within the county. I will be the judge in all things today and my final judgment will be law. These men will be witnesses. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you," Leonardo said, trying to remain looking as meek as possible as he took a seat. He looked over at Saki. "It's good to see you again Mr. Oroku."

"You know this young man, Mr. Oroku?" the county official asked.

"He is the adopted son of the late Hamatos," Saki answered through gritted teeth and Leo had to fight the urge to smile. "I met him once when I visited the Hamato farm. It was believed that he burned the house down and ran away. This is why there is a bounty on his head."

"I didn't kill my parents," Leo said, feigning disbelief. In all honesty Leo expected Saki to blame him for his parent's death. "Old Hob tricked me and led me out of the house. He had set the fire and had stolen the deed and my parents' will. He had planned on selling them to someone who would have passed as a distant relative. Before we got to his potential buyer, he was bitten by a snake. He confessed everything to me before he died. It took me years to find my way home again."

Leonardo pulled the deed and will out of the satchel that he wore over his shoulder. "I just hope I'm not too late to lay claim to my parents' farm."

"I remember drawing up the will of the Hamatos." Mr. O'Brian held out his hand. "Let me see the documents you have. I will make sure they are valid."

"Yes sir," Leo said, standing up to hand the papers over the long table that usually seated the whole town council, including Saki. There was something satisfying to seeing Saki on the powerless side of the table. He was subject to the laws of the county and had no power to overturn them.

Mr. O'Brian nodded his head. "They are still sealed, this is good, and seals are mine." He broke the seals and opened the envelopes to pull out the documents. The room fell silent as O'Brian read them over.

Setting them on the table, O'Brian pulled some supplies out of his bag. "These are legal documents and, according to the will, you, young Hamato, are to inherit the farm and the lands that once belonged to your adoptive parents."

"There is no evidence that he is who he says he is," Saki said in protest.

Mr. O'Brian looked up at him and pointed at him with his pin. "You said yourself, not five minutes ago, that he is who he claims to be. I believe that the witnesses here will concur. The land is his." He shifted his gaze to Leonardo. "You came just in time for it too. One more hour and the land would have fallen into the possession of the county. Mr. Saki here was interested in buying the land."

"Oh yeah," Leo said as if he had just remembered. "That was why you came out to visit my mother. You were looking to buy the land. It was about a week before Old Hob burned down the house."

"What are you implying," Saki snapped and Mr. O'Brian looked up at them.

Leo's eyes went wide. "I suspect that it was your visit that made Hob act when he did. He had been planning on taking the deed and killing my parents for a long time. From what I understand, you offered my parents a lot of money. I'm sure he was afraid that my parents were thinking about selling. It would have ruined his plans."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," Saki was quick to agree. Clearing his throat he approached Leo. "I offer you the same. I will buy the land from you for a hansom sum of money."

"It is all that I have left of my parents," Leonardo stated, shaking his head. "I cannot sell it."

"You cannot hope to farm it by yourself," Saki argued.

"But, I won't be," Leo replied and pointed over to where Raph was standing off to the side. Saki looked over at Raph and Leo swore that all of the color drained from the man's face. "He will be helping me. I met him in my travels. He was wandering alone in the wild. He had suffered a great trauma. He has bullet scars in his plastron but he cannot remember what had happened. As a matter of fact, he cannot remember his life from before I found him. But between you and me," Leo whispered to Saki, "I don't think he understands much. I want to make my farm a safe haven for turtles who had lost their tribes. I never really got the chance to know my own people. I want to help them any way I can."

Mr. O'Brian looked up from his work. "It is my understanding that there is a tribe not too far from town. I believe they take in turtles who wander out this way."

"Really?" Leo perked up. "My father never told me that there was a nearby tribe."

"Maybe you can sell me your farm and go live with the tribe," Saki offered, jumping on the opportunity.

Leo looked at him and shook his head. "I would still like to keep my farm. Maybe I can work with the tribe or trade with them. Maybe they would be willing to help me build my flocks and get my farm started."

"I won't allow it," Saki snapped before regaining his composure. "I own the lands that the turtle tribe lives on. I own whatever they produce. I will not be granting free handouts. If you can pay for the supplies, then you can have them."

"I understand," Leonardo replied. "I will have to find another way then."

"That is unfortunate, Mr. Oroku," Mr. O'Brian said as he placed the papers into new envelopes and sealed them, "that you cannot find it in your heart to help this young lad out."

"I am not in the business of charity," Saki replied, his voice smooth yet laced with anger.

"I am well aware of that," Mr. O'Brian said. "I'm sure it will be remembered as you try to move up in your political standings." He held the deed out to Leonardo. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you," Leo said as he accepted the deed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I remember how much it meant to your parents." Mr. O'Brian nodded to Leonardo. "There is nothing more you need to do here. You are free to go and start tending to your lands."

"Thank you again," Leo said with a slight bow as he backed away. He then turned and made his way out of the room and Raphael followed after. As he made his way out of the building, Leo saw Donatello enter. They passed in the entrance hall and it took all of Leo's will not to make any move that would indicate that they knew each other. Just a polite nod as they passed was all that they spared. Leo said a little prayer that Donatello's meeting went as well as his did. As much as he would have liked to be in the room with him to see Saki defeated, he knew it wasn't wise.


	21. Chapter 21

It was time. Donatello's heart was in his throat. This was the scariest thing he has ever done. He was about to lie in court and challenge Saki. If it wasn't for the group of men who were with him, he would have turned and ran the other direction.

Donatello passed Leonardo on his way into the courtroom. He could tell by the look in Leo's eyes that he was successful. The county official was not one who was closed minded to the rights of the natives. As soon as Donny entered the courtroom he couldn't help but smile. He remembered Mr. O'Brian from when he originally sought the legal rights to the land his tribe was on.

Mr. O'Brian looked up as Donatello approached the bench. "Donatello. What brings you here? I see you brought some folks with you. I assume they are here as witnesses."

Donny nodded his head. "Yes, Sir."

Calhoun and a few other regulars from the saloon had come with him. They had all agreed to say that they had witnessed Saki losing the deeds to Donatello in a game of cards. They were all people who had been wronged by Saki in one way or another and they saw it as a way to get back at him. Part of him believed that the whole town would be in court to bear witness if they could.

Donatello was terrified. He was about to go up against the most powerful man in town. If he failed, if Mr. O'Brian believed Saki over him and the others, Donatello would be in a world of trouble. He was a turtle, a lowly native. He would be killed for his attempt at deceit. Then his tribe would suffer or worse, be killed off.

Swallowing hard, Donatello placed the deeds down on the long table, in front of Mr. O'Brian. "I have won these back from Mr. Oroku."

The chair clattered to the floor as Saki abruptly stood. "What?"

Donatello gathered his courage and turned to look at Saki. "Don't you remember? I came to you the other night and asked you for a chance to win the deed to my saloon and the tribe lands back. You were quite drunk but you accepted my offer and said that if I lost you would get Angela as a personal slave for Hun." Donny gestured to the gathered men. "These men witnessed it."

"That we did," Calhoun nodded, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"You stole them," Saki hissed.

"I…? How…?" Donny stammered. "When have I had the chance to steal them? You work me day and night. I was only able to get away the other night because it was slow. I won them from you…, just like you had won them from me." He didn't know why he had said that. Why did he say that? It was basically and admission to guilt. What was he thinking?

Mr. O'Brian had opened the envelopes of both deeds and was in the process of looking them over. "It looks like today isn't your day, Mr. Oroku." He pulled the supplies he needed from his bag as he continued to speak. "I will admit that I did not enjoy signing these deeds over to Mr. Oroku. I had such high hopes for you, Donatello. I hope you have learned your lesson and will stay away from the gambling tables."

"I will," Donatello nodded his head. "I will not risk my future or the future of my tribe again. I have given up drinking and gambling completely."

"Good," Mr. O'Brian said as he filled out the needed papers. "There was a young turtle in here not too long before you came in. He is the adopted son of the late Hamato Splinter. He is now the rightful owner of the farm lands that once belonged to his father. He will be in need of some help to get his farm up and running."

"Of course," Donny smiled. "The tribe will be more than happy to help him."

"That turtle with Leonardo is a thief," Saki growled, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

Mr. O'Brian looked up from his writing. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"He is wanted," Saki stated. "I recognize him from the wanted posters I have in my saloon."

Mr. O'Brian considered Saki for a moment before replying. "Weren't you the one who issued the bounty? I ask again. Do you have any evidence against the young man? I cannot convict someone on your word alone."

"I will not stand for this," Saki spat out. The look in his eyes sent a chill down Donny's spine. Was this really the best course of action?

"Then you may leave," Mr. O'Brian stated flatly. "That is unless you have some other business that needs to be addressed."

"I will find my witnesses." Saki glared at Donatello and he felt his blood turn to ice. He had never known such fear before. Part of him wanted to confess that the deeds were stolen, and give them back to Saki but he stood his ground, pushing back the fear.

After a short stare down Saki turned and left, taking note of each person who had accompanied Donny. Calhoun watched Saki leave and then turned to look at Donny, nodding his head slightly. There was a look of concern in his eyes but there was also resolve. He wasn't about to back down. Donny found strength in the carpenter's determination. They would win against Saki.

Once they were finished in the court, Calhoun walked Donny back to the saloon. Donny had closed it down for the day and planned on keeping in closed until he was able to get his affairs back in order. He had to make new arrangements with his former suppliers and hire some new help. Mikey was going to work with him but he wanted at least one other person. He had to make his place the respectable establishment that it once was.

"Don't worry about Mr. Oroku," Calhoun said as they reached the saloon. "There is nothing he can do to you."

"Not legally anyway," Donny mumbled under his breath. "Thank you for your help today. Now that Mr. Oroku is no longer in charge, we can go back to our original arrangement." Donny smiled up at him. "Your first drink of the day is on the house."

"Then I will see you when you open," Calhoun chuckled as he tipped his hat. "Good day, Donatello."

"Good day, Calhoun," Donny replied as the carpenter walked away.

Inside the saloon was quiet. Donatello had closed up after serving breakfast that morning and had sent Mikey back to the tribe as he headed for the courthouse. Now he had his place to himself. Taking a deep breath, Donny took a moment to enjoy the silence.

He looked down at the deeds in his hands and knew that he couldn't keep them here. They would be safer with the tribe. He smiled softly to himself. He would gladly face Saki's wrath to save his tribe. Saki no longer owned them, they were free to trade and sell their goods as they saw fit.

Donatello looked at the shelves behind the bar. They had been sparsely stocked for far too long. Soon they would once again be filled with items that only his tribe could offer. No more rotten fruit or cheap alcohol.

He placed some decoy, counterfeit deeds in the safe in the same place he had kept them before. He had forged them himself so they looked like the real thing but a county official would be able to tell that they were fake. With that done, Donatello headed to the tribe so that he could meet up with the others and hide the real deeds.

…

Michelangelo fastened his suspenders to his pants. It felt strange to be dressed as a boy but if he wanted to continue to help Donny with the saloon then he needed to leave Angela behind. She was gone forever. They were going to tell everyone that she returned to the tribe to make amends with her father.

Dropping his arms to this sides, Mikey turned to look at Venus. "How do I look?"

"Like a settler," she answered, walking up to stand in front of him. He could tell by her scent that she was no longer in season. Which was good, he didn't need to make a fool of himself attempting to be with her. She was nice to him but that didn't mean that she would be willing to mate with him. Her whole clutch would need to be marked if she did. Mikey had no desire to inflict that kind of fate on anyone. Venus adjusted his collar and smoothed out his shoulders. "You look like a boy."

"It's a good thing that we all look the same to the settlers," Mikey said with a chuckle. "They should buy the story that I'm Angela's brother."

"Yes," Venus smiled down at him. "But, more important, you will be free."

"Yeah," Mikey nodded. "There's that. Thank you for the clothes…. I should probably go now. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"The tribe is out there," Venus waved her hand towards the door. "Donatello will be here once he is done in town. You can stay here with me for a little while and then go back with him. There is no need for you to be alone."

Mikey allowed himself a sad smile. "Thank you."

"I will get you something to eat," she said and then headed for the door.

Mikey sat on one of the stools and waited for her return. She wasn't gone long before she returned with a bowl of beans and vegetables, a thick chunk of cheese, and some flat bread. He had missed the simple food of the tribe. He detested meat but the settlers seemed to thrive on it. There was no value in the meal unless there was meat in the dish. Mikey had to eat what was available to him or starve. Some nights he was so hungry that he didn't really care what he was eating. He was so happy that those days were behind him now.

As he finished off this meal, Leo and Raph entered the hut. Raph's eyes fell on Mikey and a wide smile spread across his face. "You look good as boy," he said in the common language for Leo's sake.

"Thank you," Mikey smiled back. "How did it go?"

Leo held up the deed. "I got the farm. Now I need to get everything else in order so I can rebuild and start planting. I don't have much by way of money so I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"The tribe will help," Venus assured him.

"Only if Donny gets the land back," Leo replied. "Saki made it clear that the tribe is forbidden to help me."

Venus raised her chin in a defiant manner. "Donatello will get land back."

"I hope you're right," Leo said, sitting next to Mikey. "At least I will have Raph to help me with everything."

Mikey felt his heart sink as he looked up at Raph. "You're gonna live out at the farm with Leo?"

Raph nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh," Mikey looked down at his empty bowl. "I guess I'll get to see you whenever you guys come into town to sell your wares."

"We're not going far," Raph said in the native language to make sure Mikey understood completely. He knelt down in front of Mikey and placed his hands over both of Mikey's. "I wouldn't do well in the town, too many people. I like being out in the open. I want to work the land and make things grow."

"I understand," Mikey nodded, looking Raph in the eyes. "As long as you are still in my life, I'll be happy."

"I'm not going to leave you," Raph insisted and then ran his hand down Mikey's cheek. "Maybe you can come out to the farm with us."

"I can't leave Donny," Mikey replied. "His cooking isn't as good as mine. Imagine what I will be able to do with quality ingredients."

Raph leaned in and softly kissed Mikey's lips. "I will have to visit often to find out."

"I'll hold you to that," Mikey smiled.

A bowl suddenly appeared between them. "While you two were having a moment, I went and got you something to eat," Leo said. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Is okay," Raph said as he accepted the bowl. "We talk about where we all live."

"Oh," Leo said, a little surprised. "I thought it was a little more serious than that. Does Mikey want to live with us out at the farm?"

"No," Mikey answered, shaking his head. "I'm going to stay with Donny. He's going to be struggling and won't be able to afford to pay someone to work for him for a while. Besides, he needs a good cook."

"I could show you how to pickle vegetables and preserve fruit the way my mother used to," Leo offered. "It can be sold in the store or you can keep them in the kitchen for your own reserve."

"I'd like that," Mikey smiled up at him.

Donatello entered the hut and walked over to a statue. "I did it," he said as he flipped it over. "I got the deeds. The decoy ones are in my safe back at the saloon." He opened the small lockbox hidden in the bottom of the statue and pulled the money out before placing the deeds in. He handed the money to Leo. "You can have some of this to start your farm."

"This is good," Raph said and slapped Don's shoulder. "Why you look like you lost everything?"

"Saki," Donny answered flatly. "He was not happy. The way he looked at me…. He's not going to sit back and do nothing." A full body shiver moved through Donny as he set the statue back on the shelf. "We messed with a dangerous man."

Mikey looked up at Leo and then over at Raph. They both looked concerned. Leo moved over to stand next to Donny. "There is nothing he can do legally. We cannot let a man like him win. Whatever he has planned, we will be ready for him."

Donny turned and leaned on Leo. "I hope so."


	22. Chapter 22

Leatherhead entered the town and immediately sought out Oroku Saki. The turtles had escaped him, injured him, and left him for dead but he was a survivor. The deep wound in his chest still ached, a bitter reminder of his failure. But, he would not fail again. All Turtles will pay.

He found Hun in Saki's saloon and after a brief conversation Hun led Leatherhead to Saki. The business tycoon turned mayor was unhappy. The turtles Leatherhead was supposed have to kill had returned to town and claimed the land that Saki desired.

"Kill them," Saki ordered, red in the face with anger. "Quickly. Do not capture them this time. Just kill them!"

"Yes, Mr. Oroku," Leatherhead bowed. It was, after all, his goal to eradicate all turtles from this land.

…..

Donatello sat with Leonardo at the bar to go over his options. It was going to take a lot to get the farm in working order. It was a good thing for Leonardo that the tribe was there to help. Some of the money Donatello had set aside will be used to pay Calhoun to build a new house. The rest of the money will go into fixing up the saloon.

The empty saloon was eerily quiet in the midafternoon. Donatello had become accustomed to the low din of many voices. He would reopen in a few more days. The saloon was his again to do with what he wanted. The people in town supported him before and they would support him again.

The scent that drifted from the kitchen had Donatello's stomach declaring its hunger. Rubbing his eyes, Donatello decided that it was time for a break. "We can pick this up again after lunch…, and maybe a nap."

Leonardo chuckled at that, leaning in to give Donny a soft kiss. "I promised Mikey that I would show him how to pickle vegetables and preserve fruit after lunch. Remember?"

"Oh yes," Donny nodded. "I remember. He is eager to learn. I will admit that I am eager for him to learn. I remember enjoying the few jars that I had received from your father several years ago."

"We won't be able to eat them right away," Leo stated as he made his way back to the kitchen. "They need time to reach their full flavor potential."

"I will count the days," Donatello smiled as he collected the paper work from the counter.

Leonardo entered the kitchen, leaving Donatello alone at the bar. He was so comfortable in his environment that he didn't notice that he wasn't alone for long. By the time he heard the foot steps behind him, his stalker was only inches away. It was the movement, caught in his peripheral vision that warned him of the danger. He managed to move away as Leatherhead brought the tomahawk down and the blade only grazed his shoulder.

Even though they had never met, he knew who it was. He had heard stories from several of the refugee turtles, including Raphael and Leonardo. There was no mistaking that the man attacking him was indeed Leatherhead. There was no doubt in his mind that the large crocodile in front of him had been sent by Saki.

Blood seeped into the torn fabric of Donatello's shirt. Fear and pain sent him into a state of panic, closing his throat. He couldn't have cried out for help. Time seemed to slow down and he feared that these were going to be his final moments.

Donatello tried to get away but he was trapped behind the bar. His only way out was to either jump the counter or try to get around the hunter. He decided on the former. As he turned to scramble over the bar, Leatherhead grabbed hold of him and his sharp nails tore at cloth as they struggled.

By the grace of the gods, Donatello managed to pull himself out of his attacker's grip. Throwing himself over the bar, Donatello fell to the floor and tried to scramble away. "Help!"

"You shall die, turtle," Leatherhead roared, leaping over the bar to land on top of Donny.

Whip in hand, Raphael rushed down the stairs to see what was causing the commotion. Reaching out to him, Donatello pleaded, "Raph!"

Leonardo and Michelangelo came out of the kitchen as Raph lunged himself at Leatherhead. There wasn't any time to waste. Leonardo ran to the office to collect his guns and Michelangelo followed. The crack of Raphael's whip could be heard over the commotion.

It didn't take Leonardo long to collect his guns and run out of the back room. Michelangelo, however, fumbled around for a little bit. He didn't have much experience when it came to handling a gun but he wasn't about to sit back and do nothing.

Leonardo took aim but didn't pull the trigger. He didn't want to risk hitting Raphael, who was trading blows with the large crocodile. They were both all over the place and he couldn't get a clear shot.

Donatello pulled himself off the ground and rushed over to Leonardo. "Don't shoot!"

"I'm not an idiot," Leo shouted back. "I'm not going to take the shot until I'm sure that I won't hit Raph."

Donatello glanced back at Mikey, who stood back out of the way. His hands trembled as he gripped the gun and his eyes were wide with fear. Donatello worried about how volatile Mikey was in that moment. The situation needed to be defused. He turned back to Leo. "We are not killers."

"Are you kidding me?" Leo shouted. "He killed Usagi and Traximus in cold blood and intended on killing us just for being turtles." His eyes went cold as he kept them on Leatherhead. "When I get a clear shot I'm taking it."

"No, you're not," Donny said, stepping in front of the gun. "We can resolve this without violence."

Leonardo looked at Donatello in disbelief. "It's already violent. He's fighting with Raphael and if we don't do something, he's going to kill Raphael. I'm not willing to lose another person who I have dared to love."

A large crash had Donatello turning around. Raphael was on the floor and there was a large dent in the wall from where his carapace had hit. Leatherhead loomed over him, tomahawk in hand, ready to strike. Leonardo pushed past Donny and raised his gun.

"No!" Donny screamed. He ran towards Leatherhead and tackled him to the ground. "Please stop. Why are you doing this?" The tomahawk flew from Leatherhead's hand as they hit the ground. Donatello tried desperately to hold the larger man's hands down. "Why do you hunt our kind?"

"Your kind killed my family," Leatherhead rumbled back as he tried to buck Donatello off. "When I came to this land, your kind attacked. You monsters took my sister and killed my mother along with the other settlers. I have sworn to eradicate your kind from this land."

"No," Donatello argued. "Turtles don't kill."

"I saw it," Leatherhead said as he brought his tail up to strike the back of Donatello's head. "The ones who attacked us were your large turtles with spiked shells."

Donatello was dazed from the blow to the head but he was still aware of his surroundings. He felt Leatherhead's large hand wrap around his neck and he was lifted. He gripped Leatherhead's wrists as he fought to breathe. "Those were snappers, not turtles," Don managed to choke out.

"You're all the same," Leatherhead replied. He moved so that Donatello was between him and Leonardo and kept Donatello in constant motion so Leonardo could not get a clear shot.

"No, we're not," Donatello rasped. He was starting to get light headed. "Turtles don't kill, not even for food. Snappers have been killing and enslaving turtles since before the settlers started to take our land. We tell our children stories about them to keep them from wandering. But recently, we've added a new story, one about a crazed turtle hunter."

It was hard to breathe and his vision was starting to tunnel but he swore that he saw a change in Leatherhead's eyes. Donatello was getting weaker. His hands slipped from Leatherhead's wrists and he went limp as he started to black out. There was a loud pop and the next thing he knew he was falling to the ground. He landed with a thud that drove the air from his lungs.

Donatello looked up to see Leatherhead down on his knees, holding his right shoulder. He couldn't see any blood and didn't know where Leatherhead had been shot or if he had been shot at all.

"You shot him?" Donatello rasped, turning to look at Leonardo. But Leonardo shook his head. Donatello turned back towards Leatherhead and then looked up past him. Michelangelo was still holding the gun out. His hands were trembling as tears streaked down his cheeks. It couldn't have been. "Mikey?"

"H…He… was g…g…going to k…k…kill… you," Mikey rambled out in his shock. "I…. I couldn't let th…that happen."

Tears filled Donatello's eyes. "Mikey. The tribe…."

"I'm already marked," Mikey cut him off. "What difference does it make?"

"You can never go back," Donny stated. "They will never let you back in after this."

"I don't care," Mikey cried out. "You're alive. That's all I care about."

"He is not dead," Raph pointed out, indicating Leatherhead. "In pain, and possibly dying, but not dead."

"Get the kit from the office," Donny said to Mikey and then turned to Leo. "I'm going to need your help." He examined Leatherhead and discovered the bullet hole in his right shoulder, just above the shoulder blade. Dark blood seeped from the wound.

"You're going to try to save him?" Leo asked, shaking his head. He still held his gun and had it pointed at Leatherhead. "He has killed countless turtles and who knows how many others, including Usagi."

Donatello guided Leatherhead to lie on his stomach and the large hunter complied. Leatherhead was docile but Donatello had a feeling that it wasn't because of the wound. The look on his face told Donatello that he was deep in thought. Donny pressed against the wound to see if he could feel the bullet. It wasn't deep. The gun Michelangelo has used was a low caliber so there wasn't much force behind it. The bullet managed to break the skin but was stopped by the dense muscle.

Michelangelo returned with the medical kit and Donatello pulled out the items he would need. He glanced up at Leonardo as he worked. "I will not leave him to suffer and die."

"You should," Leo said bitterly.

Tears stung Donatello's eyes. He had to remind himself that Leonardo was raised by settlers and didn't share in his beliefs. It still hurt to hear. He looked at Mikey. "Get me a bowl with some wood from the fire."

"Okay," Mikey nodded and ran off towards the kitchen.

After cutting Leatherhead's shirt away, Donny looked at Raph. "Will you grab me a bottle of whisky?"

"Yeah," Raph said and headed back behind the counter.

Donatello swallowed hard as he thought about what he was going to say to Leonardo. "I know you are still in pain from your loss. What he has done is horrible but I will not let him die. If you can't understand why… maybe we need to reevaluate our relationship."

Leonardo stood looking at Don in disbelief for a moment. Slowly his gun lowered and he placed it back in its holster. "Save him if you want to. But he murdered innocent men and I will report his crimes. Once the county finds him guilty, he will be hanged."

Mikey returned with a copper bowl filled with small pieces of burning wood. Donatello placed the metal tools in the heat to make sure they were sterile. He would also use the heat to cauterize the wound.

When Raph handed him the bottle of whisky, Don opened it and dumped some of the contents over the wound. Leatherhead hissed and twitched but otherwise did not move. "I'm going to need you to hold him down," Donny said to Raph and Mikey. "If he moves too much it might cause more damage."

Raph held Leatherhead's head and right arm while Mikey held the left arm. Donatello used a pair of pliers to remove the bullet from the wound and then pressed a heated knife against the wound to cauterize it. He then covered the wound with a salve and wrapped it with some cloth.

"As long as you don't get an infection, you should be alright," Donny said to Leatherhead.

"I started out as a hero," Leatherhead mumbled, staying on the floor. "I was protecting the settlers from suffering the same fate as my family. I guided them inland from where the boats dropped them off. I fought off any of the turtles… snappers who came to harm them. I cleared the area of them and made it a safe place for the settlers. More settlers sought my help in clearing areas of the turtles who menaced them. I assumed that they were all the same. By that time I had killed so many that I had lost myself and stopped caring. I never meant to become a monster."

Raphael knelt down next to Leatherhead. "If you want to be hero again, you must… help those you hurt."

"I will spend the rest of my life, trying to make amends," Leatherhead stated. "I am sorry."

Leonardo scoffed and headed to the back. Donatello's heart sank. He had fallen in love with Leonardo but maybe they were too different. Leonardo paused, mid step. "Mikey, did you drop some of the wood when you took it out of the fire?"

"No," Mikey answered. "I was careful and made sure that I didn't drop any. Besides, if I had, the floor in the kitchen is stone and nothing that could catch fire is near the stove."

"Then why does it smell like something is burning?" Leo asked as he continued towards the back. He headed towards the kitchen and opened the door to look inside. "It's not coming from here."

That was when Donatello noticed the smoke coming from under the office door. "The office," he shouted as he got to his feet. "There's a fire in my office!" He ran to see if he could put out the fire but when he put his hand on the handle it was so hot that it burned. He cradled his hand to his chest as a fresh set of tears stung his eyes. "No," he whimpered.

Leonardo grabbed hold of Donny and pulled him back as the fire started to lick under the bottom of the door. "We need to go," Leo said. "Now!"

Reluctantly, Donny allowed Leonardo to pull him away from the door. Raphael and Michelangelo helped Leatherhead up and together they headed for the door. Donatello pulled away from Leo and ran up to Leatherhead. "Did you do this?"

Leatherhead shook his head. "I did not."

"We don't have time for this." Leo stood with his hand on the door handle. "We'll find out what started the fire after we get out of the burning building." The moment he opened the door, someone fired a gun. The bullet hit the door frame, just above Leo's head. Ducking, Leo slammed the door shut again.

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked, panicked. "How are we gonna get out?"

Donatello went to the bar and grabbed his shotgun. The cut on his shoulder stung as he held the shotgun under his arm to load it. The fire had spread beyond the office and was now starting to consume the bar. He knew that once the flames took hold of the alcohol the fire would start to spread faster.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Leo asked. "You don't kill."

"That's right," Donny nodded. "I don't kill. These shells aren't all that powerful and are filled with salt. It will hurt like hell but they will live, so long as they get medical attention to avoid infection."

Donatello looked at the bullet hole in the door frame and roughly calculated the trajectory back to a possible source. "The guy who shot that is on top of the building across the street." He held up his shotgun. "This won't reach. So it will be up to you."

"Whatever you do, do it quickly," Mikey choked out. "It's getting hard to breathe." Smoke was billowing up from the blue flames consuming the bar and alcohol.

Leonardo looked through the window. It wasn't the best glass. It was hard to see through and was used mostly to let light in. If Leonardo had broken the glass, he would have given away his location and the man on the roof would have shoot at him. There was just enough visibility through the yellow glass for Leo to make out a form.

Standing back from the window, Leo took his shot. The glass shattered and the flames roared as the fresh air rushed in. Donatello wasted little time. He opened the door and rushed out, the others following behind him. He looked up at the man on the building and saw him holding his arm.

"I saw the glint from his gun through the window and aimed for that," Leo explained as they moved away from the saloon. "I must've hit it."

"That's amazing," Donny said in awe.

Leo looked Don in the eyes. "I don't like the idea of killing either. I want you to know that I have never killed anyone."

People were starting to gather on the street to watch the fire. Some grabbed buckets and did their best to try to contain the fire so it didn't spread to the other buildings. Donny stood and watched as his lively hood was consumed by the fire. "Saki had something to do with this."

Leo nodded in agreement as he watched the fire. "He probably used Leatherhead as a distraction and sent someone else in to set the fire. Then he planted the man on top of the building to make sure we couldn't get out." He looked at Donny. "I don't think you would ever be able to sway him. He aims to kill you even if you are unwilling to kill him."

"I would be willing to make an exception for him," Donny admitted. "Even the tribe elders reluctantly agree. That man is pure evil and we are running out of options. The money I was saving was to hire someone to do it."

Leatherhead walked up to Donny. "Thank you for sparing me, though I do not deserve it." He looked at Leo for a moment before dropping his gaze to the ground. "I will go to the county official now and confess my crimes. I will serve out whatever sentence they give me with dignity."

"If you really want to redeem yourself, if you have anything on Saki then make sure you tell the county official," Leo said. "I would much rather see him hang."

Leatherhead nodded. "I will tell him all that I know. Farewell." Still holding his wounded shoulder, Leatherhead left them and headed in the direction of the court house.

As the shock of the situation faded, the pain in Donatello's shoulder started to make itself known. Looking down at himself he noticed how disheveled he was. His clothes were torn and blood ran in a slow trickle down his arm. His neck was sore and he knew that it was going to hurt worse in the morning. "This is only a temporary setback," he whispered to himself.

"Turtles!" Saki's voice had them turning around. Saki stood with his men on the other side of the road. Donny noted how one had his injured hand held against his chest. A wicked smile spread across Saki's lips. "The four of you are under arrest."

"On what charges?" Donny demanded.

"I have found my witnesses," Saki replied, indicating his men. "They will attest to the charges against Hamato Leonardo and his companion, and that you stole the deeds from me."

"I didn't steal them," Donny shouted. "I've never been in your home, beyond the threshold."

"You hired someone," Saki shouted back. "Most likely the two outlaws with whom you've become close friends."

"They are new to town and in need of help," Donny argued. "He doesn't know the language of the tribe and needs me to help broker a deal. You have no evidence to prove otherwise."

"I have witnesses," Saki repeated.

"You have people you've payed to lie for you," Leo blurted out, challenging Saki. "Just like you paid Old Hob to kill my parents and steal the deed to their land."

"You kill Casey," Raph added, pointing to Hun. "After Casey steal deeds from Don for you. I am witness. You tried to kill me."

"Your friend was the one who stole the deeds?" Don asked in a small voice, unable to believe what he had heard. "Did you take part in it?" It felt as if his whole world was crashing down around him.

"I am sorry," Raph answered in their native language. "I was young and stupid. It's why I was so determined to get them back for you."

"No one will believe you natives over me," Saki spat out. The way he said 'natives', was like it had left a bad taste in his mouth. "The four of you will be hanged for your crimes."

Mikey raised his hand. "What did I do?"

"I'm sure we'll find something," Saki said with an evil smile.

"There is no way, you are getting away with this," Donny said, pointing his shotgun at Saki. Grief and anger clouded Donny's mind. Why did everything have to go so horribly wrong? "You are the outlaw. You're just hiding behind bureaucracy. You've manipulated and skirted the law to hurt others, and I would gladly give my life to stop you."

"If that's what you want," Saki practically purred. His smile faded into a scowl. "Kill them."

The turtles ran for cover as Saki's men pulled their guns. Shots rang out, sending Donny into a near panic. He hid behind a thick post with his back against it and took a second to regain his composure. Steeling his nerves, Donny took a deep breath. Then he stepped out from behind the post, took aim at the closest of Saki's men, and fired.


	23. Chapter 23

It hurt to breathe but at least he was breathing. He was lucky that he had such thick muscles on his chest. The pain from the brutal attack caused him to go into shock. The loss of blood had made him weak. He didn't think was going to be able to recover.

Although he didn't believe that there was any internal damage, the wound was too deep and he was losing a lot of blood. He was alone and there was no way he was going to be able to tend to it. He could barely move. It needed more than time to stop bleeding.

Closing his eyes, Traximus was ready to give himself up to his fate. After all this time fate had decided that now was the time for his reckoning. He prayed that what he had done was enough to save his soul.

Though he was ready to accept his own fate, he couldn't help but weep for Raphael.

He heard the sound of horses approaching and turned his head towards it. He heard a short conversation between the two riders but it was too dark for him to see them. Or was it that his vision was going? He couldn't tell.

They dismounted their horses and walked over to him. He knew better than to think that he was going to be saved. Bandits would take the opportunity to steal all that he had and leave him to die. But then a hand pressed down on his wound. Traximus looked up to see a large red turtle looming over him.

The red turtle said something to his companion but Trax didn't understand what was said. He wished he had learned more of Raphael's language. It was just so complicated.

Whoever they were, it seemed that they were going to try to save him. Trax wasn't sure if that was going to be possible. Traximus felt himself losing consciousness. He managed to place his hand over the red turtle's. "Thank you for trying."

The red turtle looked down at him. "Just hold on," was the last words he heard as he slipped into darkness.

….

His fever dreams were full of strange images influenced by what was going on around him and mixed with the horrors of his past. The ground moved and bobbed around him and everyone around him spoke a strange language. There were times he woke up enough to know that he was in his cart. Blue sky. Starlit sky. He lost time of how many days had passed.

He vaguely recalled someone feeding him a bitter broth.

He was still alive but barely.

….

Their voices woke him. They were stopped somewhere and there was a heated conversation going on not too far away. It was all in the complicated language of the turtle tribes so Traximus had no idea what was being said.

Wanting to see what was happening Traximus forced himself to sit up. After the fever had broken, Traximus started to quickly recover. He was given broth with healing herbs that made him sleepy. He needed to heal and sleep was the best thing for it.

When he had recovered enough to get to know his saviors Traximus was shocked to discover that one of them was Slash from Raphael's past. Like Trax, Slash was working to atone for all the wrongs in his life. It had to have been fate that had brought them together. So Trax gave himself to whatever fate had planned for them.

The red turtle who was traveling with Slash was aptly named Red and was from the painted turtle tribe. He was a long way from his home. He gladly left his home to travel with Slash out of love and devotion.

They had been traveling together for nearly a month and his wound was almost fully healed. They still gave Trax the herbs that made him sleepy so he spent the majority of the trip in the cart, sleeping or dozing.

He looked around to see that they were near a turtle tribe. Slash and Red were having a heated discussion with the turtles. Trax had no idea what they were discussing but the turtles looked as if they were trying to get them to go away.

Rubbing his woozy head, Traximus looked up to the sky to see if he could tell what time of day it was. That was when he noticed the dark billowing smoke. "Something's on fire," he said, standing up. "What's in that direction?"

"The town," one of the turtles answered. She looked fearful as she stepped forward, her eyes glued to the sky. "Donatello."

"You think there's trouble?" Trax asked her.

She nodded. "My mates and other members of tribe stood up to tyrant. They… in danger." She shook her head. "No doubt."

"Let's see if we can help them," Trax said to his two companions.

Red and Slash both nodded and made their way back to the horses. As he mounted his horse, Red said something to the gathered tribe in their native language. Trax could only assume it was words of encouragement and hope.

"Maybe you stay with cart, we go see what going on," Slash suggested in his heavily accented dialect of the common language.

Trax chuckled, "Two turtles like you two will not be received well in a town. I will go in with you. I am well enough."

"Your choice," Slash shrugged.

When they reached the town they could hear the sounds of gunfire and men shouting. Trax grabbed his whip and hopped down from the cart. His arm was still stiff but he would be able to effectively use his whip.

The trio carefully made their way into town on foot. None of them had guns but they were all ready for a fight. Traximus had his whip in hand, Slash had his hatchet, and Red had a bow with an arrow notched. When the source of the noise came into view, Traximus saw Raphael standing with three other turtles and they were surrounded by an assortment of men. The source of the smoke was a building that was burning not too far away.

Shifting his view, Trax saw Oroku Saki. He was standing out of harm's way like the coward he was. Saki was toying with them. From where they all were, he had the upper hand and he knew it. He could kill the four turtles in a heartbeat.

"We help them," Slash said, looking eager to rush into the fight.

"Wait," Traximus said, holding him back. "Someone else is coming."

A human man rushed towards the confrontation. "What is going on here? Stop this at once."

"These turtles are outlaws," Saki stated, pointing at the four turtles standing together.

"Saki is criminal," Raphael shouted back.

Saki spread out his hands, indicating his men. "I have witnesses."

"Those men are under your employ," one of the other turtles pointed out. "They will say whatever you tell them to say." He then looked at the man. "Did Leatherhead come and talk to you?"

"Yes," the man nodded. "He told me about his contract with Mr. Oroku." The man turned to Saki. "I have some questions for you."

"Oh no." Saki's voice was like silk but held an air of malice to it. "I will not lose today. This town is mine and what I say goes. My men will make sure the rest of the town falls in line. Everything that happens here today will be explained away." He looked over at one of his men and nodded.

Before the other man could say anything in response, Saki's man shot him. Saki brought his hand up to his mouth to feign sympathy. "Oh no, you got caught in the cross fire. The outlaw turtles will pay for your death." He signaled to a few of his men. "Find the turtle hunter and kill him." Three men nodded and broke off from the group to run down the road.

"I believe I've seen enough," Red said to Trax. "If we do not step in, those four turtles will be killed."

"Agreed." Trax nodded.

…..

Donatello couldn't believe what he had seen. Mr. O'Brian had been shot and was now lying in a pool of his own blood. And he feared that Saki planned on killing them next. Why wouldn't he? Most of the town's people have fled for cover and there weren't many by way of witnesses. Saki would take care of any witnesses and put the blame of Mr. O'Brian's death on either Leo or Mikey.

Before, he was ready to fight but now his heart sank. Saki was going to win. They were going to die. Saki would have control over the town and the lands of the tribe. His people were going to be nothing more than slaves.

Closing his eyes, Donatello prayed to his gods and readied himself for his fate. He wept for the fate that was left for his children.

A man cried out in pain, causing Donatello to open his eyes. He saw a man near Saki, holding his arm where he had been shot with an arrow. Another arrow followed, its target Saki, but Saki was able to move out of the way in time. The arrow instead struck a man who had been standing behind him, only he was not as lucky as the first. The arrow had struck him in the head.

"Who dares?" Saki yelled.

In answer to his demand, three large men barreled into Saki's men. Donatello stared unbelieving. A triceratops, a snapper, and a painted turtle fought together against Saki and his men.

"Trax?" Raph gasped. "And Slash?"

"You know Slash?" Leo looked at Raph.

Without looking at Leo, Raph nodded his head. "His tribe enslave mine. I was his slave…. He rape me. Why is he with Trax?"

"We'll find that out later," Mikey interrupted. "For now, let's get back in this fight."

"Saki is our main goal," Donny added as he made sure his riffle was loaded. "Take him out and his men will stop fighting."

"Not Hun," Mikey pointed out. "That man is loyal to the death."

"Then I give him death," Raph snarled. His whip cracked as he disarmed one of Saki's men. Then the whip came back up and lashed the man in the face. The man fell to the ground, holding his face as blood seeped through his fingers.

Leonardo shot at another man, wounding him in the shoulder and causing him to drop his gun before he was able to shoot. Michelangelo wasn't as good with his aim as the others were. Most of the time he missed his mark but he was close enough to cause Saki's men to flinch. In that moment the snapper turtle would attack. The turtles might not have been aiming to kill but the snapper had no issues with it.

In the confusion of the fight, Donatello eventually lost sight of the others. His main concern at the moment was keeping himself alive and prayed that Saki's men were as bad a shot as Michelangelo was. Over the din of the fight, the large triceratops yelled out, "Saki's getting away!" Donatello looked over to see Saki and Hun running off.

"Hun!" Raph bellowed and broke away from the fight to give chase. Leo wasn't far behind him. With two fewer fighters on their side, Donatello wasn't sure they were going to be able to win. But, when he looked around for the next man to fight, he noticed that quite a few of them were either dead, tied, or wounded. Saki's men were just no match for the larger fighters.

Donatello lowered his shotgun and looked around at the carnage. When his eyes fell on Mikey, his heart skipped a beat. Michelangelo was lying face down, unmoving. Rushing over in a panic, Donatello dropped to his knees next to his friend. "Mikey!?"

Gingerly, Donatello rolled Mikey over. He couldn't see where Mikey had been hurt. "Mikey?" he whispered, shaking the smaller turtle. At least he was breathing. "Mikey!" Donatello shook him a little harder.

Mikey groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was groggy as he looked around. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Donny replied, relieved that Mikey didn't appear to be hurt.

Mikey looked around and balked at the sight of the carnage around them. The color drained from his face. "I saw the snapper kill a man. There was so much blood and death." He looked up at Donny, his eyes wide with shock. "I think I passed out."

With a sigh of relief, Donny pulled Mikey into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Donny," Mikey mumbled in response.

…..

There was no way Leonardo was going to let Saki get away. Not after all that he had done to the ones Leo loved. He was going to pay for his crimes. From the looks of it, Raphael felt the same way. They chased them down the road out of town and Hun fired back at them until he was out of bullets. The problem was that Leonardo was equally out of bullets.

Saki paused in the tall grass and glared at Hun. "Kill them with your fists if you have to."

Hun turned to face them and Raph immediately started to lash out at him with his whip. Despite Raph's attack, whenever Leo tried to get to Saki, Hun managed to get in his way. Leo had to admit that Hun was a dedicated servant and he had to admire that.

Disheveled from the run, Saki continued to walk backwards through the grass. "I should have killed you myself when I had the chance. I have spent way too much time and money on the two of you."

"You will pay for what you have done," Leo shouted back.

Saki started to laugh but then suddenly fell backwards. A cry of pain soon followed. "Get them off of me!" Hun rushed over to his master. Leonardo held Raph back as he watched Hun reach down and then quickly pull his hand back. Hun shook his hand as if something had just bitten him and then moved as if something had bitten his leg.

Leonardo looked around and saw a few large rocks not too far away. "We need to move." He pulled on Raph's arm as he rushed over to the rocks. The pair jumped up in time to avoid the snakes that rushed by. Judging by the markings, they were the same kind of snake that had bitten Old Hob. Leonardo looked up to see Hun lift Saki from the ground. There were several bite marks covering Saki's hands and face.

Raphael and Leonardo did not move from their perch on the rocks. "Fate kept us from killing," Raph stated flatly. "Saved us… and our children."

Leo nodded as he continued to watch Hun carry Saki back towards the town. "There's not much that can be done for him," Leo said. "Those might have been babies but it looked like he had been bitten several times."

"Tribe has cure," Raph said, looking down at the ground. "Is safe. Let's go."

Leo let out a slight chuckle as he followed Raph back to the safety of the road back to town. Saki would never think of going to the tribe for help even if the town doctor told him that was the only way he would live. The best the town doctors could do was to make him comfortable as he succumbed to the venom.

Raph ran back to the town and it took all the strength Leo had to keep up. It took them longer than Leonardo thought it would have. They ran further from the town than he had realized.

Once they were back in town, Raph headed straight for the spot where the fighting had taken place. Leonardo knew why. Raphael's traveling companion, Traximus was still alive. There would be no such luck for Leonardo. There was no way Usagi could still be alive after the injury he had sustained.

As soon a Raph saw him, he ran straight into the large triceratops' arms. Leonardo made his way through the gathering of town's people to where Red and Slash stood. Extending his hand to them, Leo asked, "It's good to see you again, but why are you here?"

Red shook Leo's hand and smiled. "Fate, it seems."

Leo looked up at Slash, "It seems we are now even."

"Yes," Slash nodded. "But, my sins still great."

"Yeah, they are," Raph snapped, coming up behind them and then went off on a tangent in his own language.

Traximus held Raph back and did his best to soothe his friend. "Like me he has seen the error of his ways. He wished only to make amends."

"I will not forgive him," Raph spat out. "Never!"

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked Red. "Where will you go?"

"We will go where fate takes us," Red replied. "I will aid Slash and Traximus on their journeys."

"Wait." Raph stopped glaring at Slash and looked up at Trax. "You are going to travel with them?" When Traximus nodded his head Raph shook his. "Why? You know what he did."

"I do," Trax soothed. "And, like me, he wants to spend the rest of his life repenting for what he has done in his past."

"You… stay… here," Raph pleaded through his tears. "Stay with me."

"That is not my path," Trax said, shaking his head. He cupped Raph's face with both of his hands and thumbed away his tears. "I knew, when we met, that our time together was limited. You were meant to be here to make up for what you had done. You have more than made up for the few wrong choices you had made. Stay with your people. Help them be strong. Slash and I have many more sins to atone for."

"There is another," Leo said. "Someone, I believe would like to make amends for his past crimes. Someone I hate as much as Raphael hates Slash."

"The hunter," Raph said, following Leo's thoughts. "He would be in the courthouse, if Saki's men not kill him."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "Him. Most of the people to really know of his crimes here are either dead or dying. The rest of us won't say anything as long as he is willing to go with you."

"Raph?" Michelangelo's voice had them all turning. Donatello was supporting Mikey, who looked wan and in shock. Leonardo was glad to see that they were okay. Tears filled Michelangelo's eyes as he took in the sight of Raph and Trax. There were also tears in Donatello's eyes. He looked confused, scared, and sad all at the same time.

Raph looked up at Trax and then back down at Mikey and Don. Leonardo could see the struggle in his eyes. "Listen to your heart," Trax whispered. "You know where you belong."

Raph looked at the ground. "I do not want to say goodbye."

"I cannot stay," Trax said.

"I love it here." Raph looked up at Trax. "I do not want to leave."

"Then this is goodbye." Trax smiled and pulled Raphael into a warm embrace. "We will come back this way one day. We will see each other again."

The town was in a state of confusion for a while after that. Calhoun took control and sent a messenger to the county offices to inform them of what had happened. Raph and Trax said spent some quality time together as Leonardo and Donatello took Slash and Red to meet Leatherhead. It took some convincing, but Leatherhead agreed to travel with a snapper.

Saki and Hun died from the venom before night fell. Leonardo didn't want to be the kind of person to take joy in another person's death but he couldn't help but feel glad that Saki was gone. The monster of a man had finally payed for the crimes he had committed. The next morning, the group of large travelers set off together. It was a bitter sweet moment for all of them. Leonardo held Donatello's hand as they watched them leave. Michelangelo had his arms wrapped tight around Raphael's waist as if he were afraid that if he let go Raph would go with them.

"What now?" Leo asked Don.

"I'll see if I can rebuild," Don answered and then sighed. "It's not going to be easy."

"You can come out to the farm with me," Leo offered. "The four of us can be out there together."

Donny shook his head. "I want my saloon, my store, my way of life, and my way of contributing to my tribe. I can't do that out at your farm." He looked at Leo. "I love you but I don't want to give up my dream and live out on a farm….. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Leo forced a smile. "I wouldn't be able to give up my farm to run the saloon with you, even though the thought of waking up next to you every morning makes it tempting."

"We can still see each other," Donny offered. "It's not like you're moving to the next county. And I'll have Mikey." Donny turned to look over at Mikey, who was still holding tightly to Raph. "Won't I?"

Nodding his head, Mikey answered, "You will. I like the idea of working with you. As long as I know Raph is nearby, I'll be happy."

Raph pealed his eyes away from the horizon to address Donny. "Are we good?"

Donny's gaze shifted to Raph. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good," Raph said and Leo could see that he was relieved.

…..

A team of county officials came out to set the town right again. A new mayor and town council was appointed and all documents and deeds were reviewed. It was a tense few weeks for the turtles but in the end they were all granted their rightful lands.

It took some work, bartering and bargaining but Donatello got his new saloon and Leonardo got a new farmhouse before autumn hit. The tribe gave Leo seeds to plant in the spring and promised him a few chickens and goats, once they are bred and weaned. Leonardo and Raph will keep the horses and cart that they had taken from Leatherhead.

Leonardo had stayed with the tribe while the house was being built and took the opportunity to learn about his lost culture. He got to sit with Venus as she laid her eggs and then helped to carry them to the nesting grounds. When it was time, he sat with Donny and Raph during the hatching of a few. There were few things as miraculous as watching a baby being born.

He spent his days teaching Michelangelo how to pickle vegetables the way his mother used to. To his amazement, Mikey improved on the recipe a bit and managed to make them even better. Along with the preserved fruit, the vegetables didn't stay long on the shelves and was Donny's best seller.

Mikey's cooking also became a draw for the saloon. Travelers who frequented the town would talk about it to others who in turn would add the town to their rout.

April had taken over Saki's old saloon. She continued to offer the company of one of her girls but she treated them better than Saki ever did. If there were going to be whores in the town she was going to make sure they had a safe place to work.

The town continued to prosper and grow as did the turtle tribe. And, they continued to live together peacefully.

Leonardo's heart raced as he stepped into his new home for the first time. The place was bare for now but he was already envisioning how he was going to decorate. It was exactly how he wanted it to be, how he remembered it used to be but with a few modifications. He couldn't bring himself to build the master bedroom in the same place his parents had died. He had left that area for a small garden.

"I never live in home like this," Raph said as he followed in after Leo.

Leo grinned in response. "Just wait until you get to sleep in a nice soft bed instead of a pallet on the floor. It will be heaven by comparison. Warmer too."

"If I sleep next to you, will be nice," Raph said with a slight chuckle.

Leo walked up to Raph and wrapped his arms around Raph's waist. "That's what I was hoping."

Leaning down, Raph captured Leo's lips and Leo's couldn't stop the smile that complicated the kiss. He was overjoyed with the way things had turned out.


End file.
